La Dama del Unicornio
by Sashka M
Summary: Kedair U Shea abandona la ciudad drow de Dematerra por amor.Su amada Ashari y él deciden ir a Luna Plateada, perseguidos por un comando drow, en una huida llena de sorpresas y aventuras.
1. Chapter 1,2

Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, inspirado en la saga del Elfo Oscuro de Reinos Olvidados.

Todos los personajes salvo seis (Bruenor Battlehammer, Drizzt, Catti-brie, Wulfgar, Alustriel y Fret, propiedad de R.A. Salvatore) son de mi invención.

Dedicado a Kognar, Beidomon, Tigana, Darklilium y a mis demás amigos de FFE.

REINOS OLVIDADOS - LA DAMA DEL UNICORNIO

CAPITULO 1- REVELACIONES

1

La luz cegó sus ojos al acercarse a la salida de la cueva, instintivamente los cubrió con un brazo y esperó. No cedió al pánico que crecía en su interior instándole a volverse por donde había venido. Poco a poco empezó a distinguir los contornos iluminados de la roca y siguió caminando con decisión; luego se agazapó para comprobar que ninguna amenaza le aguardaba en el exterior. Antes de salir cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su capa para preservar tanto sus delicados ojos como su identidad en caso de ser avistado: los drow no eran bienvenidos en ningún lugar.

Sin dejar de vigilar receloso a cuanto le rodeaba, caminó en línea recta sin el menor ruido y con la agilidad que caracteriza a todos los elfos en general.

Sentía la excitación del peligro y a la vez esa sensación de libertad que sólo había experimentado la única vez que visitó la superficie como miembro de una patrulla. No se encontraron con nadie entonces y esperaba no hacerlo tampoco ahora, sólo deseaba observarlo todo porque todo lo de aquí arriba le fascinaba: el roce de la brisa, los colores vivos de cuanto le rodeaba, la majestuosidad de los árboles…

Se detuvo en seco, sus manos volaron hacia las empuñaduras de las katanas enfundadas en sus flancos y aguzó su finísimo oído, inquieto. Había oído algo, una voz… lamentos, sollozos… una voz de mujer. Por segunda vez pensó en darse la vuelta y regresar, pero la curiosidad se impuso en su mente y continuó caminando agazapado hacia el desconcertante sonido. Despacio y con el sigilo de una pantera llegó a la linde del bosque, donde unos prados verdes se extendían hasta una colina cercana, en cuya falda se distinguía una granja. Unas ovejas pastaban frente a la roca donde se sentaba su dueña, que lloraba desconsolada. Era la primera vez que el elfo oscuro avistaba a un habitante de la superficie, pero dedujo correctamente que debía ser una mujer humana muy joven. La observó tumbado boca abajo a buen resguardo de un posible escrutinio, curioso y sorprendido por la insólita apariencia de la extraña, de piel blanca, constitución delicada y con una larga cabellera de rizos negros como la noche. Era más menuda que las mujeres drow y además justo al revés, como un negativo: las drow eran de piel negra y liso cabello blanco y la diferencia le fascinaba. A pesar de lo chocante que le resultaba, su fisonomía le agradó.

¿Por qué lloraría? Nunca había visto a una de sus congéneres perder así el control…. La chica dejó de llorar y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo. La expresión desolada de la muchacha se clavó en su corazón, el drow sintió compasión y ternura al descubrir el hermoso rostro de expresión torturada y no supo qué era aquello. La curiosidad le devoró y por un momento tuvo la tentación de salir y averiguar qué le pasaba, pero el sentido común lo clavó en el sitio. Desechó la idea y se limitó a seguir espiándola. Una muchacha… e indefensa. No vio espada, puñal o garrote cerca de la humana. Era lo más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las mujeres de su estirpe eran temibles, nunca vulnerables. No, no era como las mujeres drow, la única raza que conociera hasta ahora; no había en ella el orgullo y superioridad que emanaba de aquéllas, la muchacha transmitía humildad y sencillez, algo que sólo había visto en los esclavos de su noble casa. ¿Sería una esclava?

Estuvo observándola toda la tarde, hasta que ella se puso en pie y silbó a las ovejas. Tardó poco en reunirlas y después, bajo la luz mortecina del anochecer, se dirigió hacia el norte, hacia la granja al pie de la colina. Su figura se diluyó en la lejanía de la noche incluso para la aguda mirada de un drow y sólo entonces se movió el elfo oscuro, de vuelta hacia la cueva, convencido de que tan pronto pudiera desafiaría de nuevo en secreto las severas normas de su pueblo volviendo a aquel lugar por la corta ruta que había descubierto.

Al menos dos veces en semana durante los siguientes tres meses acudió el drow al borde del prado a espiar a la muchacha humana, cada vez más anhelante pero sin atreverse a mostrarse, no sabía cómo hacerlo para establecer contacto y no asustar a la chica. Le atraía cada vez más, le conmovía la fragilidad y el halo de tristeza que la envolvía, siempre sola con sus animales. Deseaba enjugar sus lágrimas y hacerla sonreír, ver esa sonrisa dirigida a él.

Cada vez que volvía a la cueva que conducía a su mundo se sentía más frustrado. Ya empezaba a desesperar cuando una tarde que amenazaba tormenta, cuando ella reunía el rebaño precipitadamente luchando contra el fuerte viento que hacía crujir los árboles, una manada de lobos hambrientos la rodeó y comenzó a cargar contra las ovejas. La muchacha gritó e intentó asustar a los depredadores, para impedir que lograran arrebatarle ninguno de sus animales. Pero no fue una buena idea, de pronto se vio amenazada por un par de bestias que la miraban enseñándole los dientes con fiereza. Se asustó, se dio cuenta lo irreflexivo de su acto al estar indefensa, y reculó despacio a la par que los lobos se agazapaban como preparándose para saltarle encima. Sin duda la hubieran atacado de no ser por una figura encapuchada que, saliendo de la nada, cargó contra los lobos y los mató con dos certeros movimientos de sus katanas; luego corrió hacia otros tres que estaban abatiendo a una oveja e hirió a uno. No hizo falta más, lo que quedaba de la manada huyó hacia el bosque a toda prisa.

La chica lo miraba temblorosa mientras él enfundaba las armas y se agachaba junto a la oveja malherida. No creía que sobreviviera, pero una sola baja era un precio pequeño para lo que podía haber sido. Por fin ella se acercó a él.

- Gracias- dijo en lenguaje común.

Él se puso en pie y la miró de frente. Así, de tan cerca, la serena belleza de la chica le impactó. Se sumergió en sus imponentes ojos almendrados de mirada verde, luego deslizó la mirada por su proporcionada nariz hasta los carnosos labios rojos, sensuales… ¡Qué bella era! La miró pasmado durante unos segundos, hasta que la muchacha se estremeció visiblemente y dio un paso atrás al percatarse de que su salvador era un drow, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a éste. El elfo oscuro se sintió dolido por esa reacción, así que no contestó y le dio la espalda, enfadado y resuelto a volverse por donde había venido. No bien había alcanzado los primeros árboles del bosque, la voz de la chica llegó hasta él con claridad.

- ¡Me llamo Ashari, elfo oscuro, y te debo la vida!

El drow se detuvo un momento, apoyó una mano en un árbol y bajó la cabeza. Pareció dudar, pero luego se internó en el bosque sin haber mirado ni una vez atrás.

Ketta, matriarca de las dríadas del bosque de Gollema, se quedó mirando a su guardiana asimilando la información que acababa de darle. No le gustaba que nadie se pasease por su bosque, y mucho menos un drow; pero era algo inusual que un drow saliera a la superficie solo y de día, y más inusual aún que ayudara a alguien. Desde las primeras apariciones del misterioso encapuchado y dado el interés que demostraba por la pastora, habían dado por sentado que era un muchacho humano enamorado con poca determinación y las dríadas se limitaban a vigilarle durante sus guardias sin considerarlo una amenaza, pero tras las palabras de la chica el asunto tomaba otro cariz. No obstante, la matrona sintió curiosidad.

- Qué extraño comportamiento para un drow… Si vuelve, que volverá, quiero saber hasta el detalle más insignificante. No le disparéis, si no es necesario. Vigiladle y aseguraos siempre de que va solo- ordenó Ketta-. Quiero saber qué se trae entre manos.

Ashari se puso en pie cuando vio la negra figura encapuchada y se lo quedó mirando. Sentía un cierto temor pero procuró no demostrarlo para no disuadir al drow, aunque no estaba segura de si él tenía intención de acercarse. El elfo se detuvo un momento y la contempló, dudando durante un segundo, y después avanzó a campo abierto directo hacia ella.

- Hola, elfo oscuro- le saludó ella en común con una sonrisa discreta.

- Hola, dama Ashari. Mi nombre es Kedair- respondió él en un común de extraño acento, mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre el pecho y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, el saludo de paz de los drow; a fin de cuentas era una hembra lo que tenía delante y no podía olvidar su severa educación en una sociedad de matriarcado.

-Quiero darte las gracias por tu ayuda el otro día- dijo ella ruborizada con el erróneo tratamiento de "dama"-. Te fuiste tan rápido…

- Me pareció que te asusté tanto o más que los lobos, a pesar de haberte salvado la vida.

Ashari se ruborizó más todavía, y evitó el contacto visual con el elfo durante un momento.

- Lo siento… es que no esperaba… todo el mundo cuenta historias…- apurada, dejó escapar el aire por la boca como si se desinflara- Si te he ofendido, te pido disculpas.

Aunque a él le complacía el desarrollo de la conversación, no dejaba de asombrarse; ¡qué poco acostumbrado estaba a tratar a una mujer como una igual! En Dematerra, su ciudad, hubiera recibido cuanto menos una bofetada por su insolencia, en cambio Ashari se sentía avergonzada por una reacción, en honor a la verdad, completamente justificada; los drow se habían ganado a pulso la reputación de asesinos despiadados que se deleitaban matando, y encontrarse con uno era tan extraño como letal.

- No te disculpes… en realidad fuiste muy valiente al no echar a correr al verme- dijo él con una tímida sonrisa, arrepentido de su pulla. Ella sonrió también ante el cumplido con evidente alivio.- Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu animal?

- Ah, la oveja herida- "oveja" apuntó el drow, que desconocía el nombre de casi todas las cosas de la superficie.- Hubo que sacrificarla.

- Deberías ir armada. Es imprudente ir sola y sin defensa.

- Verás, Kedair, es que la única espada que hay en mi casa la lleva mi padre y… no tenemos dinero para más. De todos modos, tampoco sé manejarla.

- Yo podría enseñarte- se ofreció él encantado-. También podría proporcionarte una…

- ¡Mi padre me mataría! ¡No puedo aparecer por casa con un espetón sin que me pida explicaciones!- le interrumpió Ashari aterrorizada.- ¿Qué crees que haría mi padre si le cuento que un elfo oscuro me enseña el arte de la espada?

- No quería ponerte en un aprieto, sólo me preocupaba por tu seguridad- se justificó Kedair, turbado.

Ella se calmó ante sus palabras.

- No me pareces mala persona, elfo oscuro, pero no todo el mundo es tolerante, al menos mi padre no lo es. Tomaré esas lecciones que me ofreces, pero será un secreto que compartiremos sólo tú y yo.

- Podemos esconder la espada que traeré en el bosque. No tiene por qué enterarse nadie.

A Ashari le gustó la idea, y sonrió de nuevo al drow.

- De acuerdo.

A los pocos días Kedair, fiel a su promesa, puso en manos de Ashari una sencilla espada drow.

- Busquemos un lugar a la sombra para las lecciones - dijo el elfo oscuro-. El reflejo del sol en las armas podría delatarnos.

- Bien pensado- lo aprobó ella.

Se adentraron un poco en el bosque, hasta un lugar sombreado desde el que Ashari podía también vigilar a sus ovejas.

- Coge la espada. Ten cuidado, está afilada. Empezaremos por lo más básico, la colocación de los pies y el equilibrio.

- Pesa mucho- se quejó la chica, que blandía el acero como si fuera un palo.

- Ya te acostumbrarás. No es una espada pesada, sólo que tus músculos no están trabajados. Pon tus pies así y sujétala más alta. No, así no… espera… así- dijo mientras corregía su postura con las manos-. Esta falda larga no es la ropa más adecuada para practicar, mejor serían unas calzas o unas polainas…

- Tendrá que ser con falda- respondió tajante la chica.

- Pues que así sea. ¡En guardia! Vamos, intenta atacarme.

- ¿Y si te hago daño?- preguntó la muchacha con genuina preocupación.

El drow reprimió una risotada ante lo ridículo de la pregunta, para no parecer pagado de sí mismo o desanimar a la chica.

- No te preocupes, tengo mucha experiencia en combate- respondió él.

Ella lanzó una torpe estocada, que fue desviada con suma facilidad por el elfo oscuro. La espada cayó de la mano de Ashari.

Las dos dríadas que vigilaban al drow por orden expresa de su matrona, escondidas en los árboles, se miraron con incredulidad la una a la otra. Habían tensado sus arcos al ver aparecer las hojas de acero, alarmadas, y ahora los destensaron poco a poco. Que el drow enseñara el manejo de la espada a una pueblerina era algo que iba más allá de su imaginación, pero que encima tuviera la paciencia que tenía éste ante la torpeza de la moza era ya el colmo…

Ketta abrió mucho los ojos y luego sonrió al saberlo, al parecer aquello le divertía mucho.

- Ah, qué mundo loco éste…El drow está enamorado… no me lo puedo creer. Tan simple como eso. No dejéis de vigilarle, pues no es una conducta nada normal y no me fío. No quisiera que por cualquier circunstancia le cortara el cuello a esa palurda. Al fin y al cabo, es también una mujer.

- ¿Vas a permitir a un drow pasearse por nuestro bosque?- preguntó desconcertada una de las guardianas.

- No exageres, Dreire, no "se pasea"por nuestro bosque. Va directo de la cueva hasta los prados. Dejemos que la muchacha se divierta un poco. Al menos él ha conseguido mudar lágrimas por sonrisas, que no es poca cosa. No habrá de ser tan malvado.

A medida que sus encuentros se sucedían, la muchacha iba aprendiendo lo más básico, sobre todo a parar golpes sin perder el equilibrio y tímidos contraataques aprovechando los huecos dejados por el atacante. No era mala discípula, era muy ágil y le ponía mucho empeño, pero harían falta muchas más horas de práctica para ponerla a un nivel aceptable. Después de practicar con las espadas, se sentaban a charlar. Kedair aprendía en esas conversaciones cosas de la vida en la superficie, cosas de la vida de Ashari. A él, sin embargo, no le gustaba hablar de su mundo. No quería introducirla en ese cubil de vileza, profanar de algún modo su candor. El drow se daba perfecta cuenta de la ingenuidad de la muchacha, de su falta de experiencia en la vida. No quería que supiera nada más de la maldad de su raza que lo poco que sabía, pues temía su rechazo.

Ella por su parte esperaba cada día la llegada de su maestro con afán, y muchas veces veía ponerse el sol sin que éste hubiera aparecido con la decepción pintada en la mirada; pero cuando distinguía la figura encapuchada avanzando entre los árboles sentía una emoción extraña, desconocida hasta entonces para ella, y casi vivía para esos encuentros que eran lo único emocionante de su monótona vida. Se sentía tan fascinada por el apuesto drow como él por ella. Solo que no era sólo fascinación lo que sentían.

- Hoy no estás muy acertada, ¿qué te ocurre en el brazo?-le preguntó una tarde Kedair, extrañado.

- Nada- respondió ella demasiado rápido.

El elfo oscuro, suspicaz, hizo un giro con su katana sobre la espada que blandía la chica que la obligó a rotar el brazo derecho; en aquel momento ella gimió de dolor y soltó el hierro para sujetarse la extremidad dolorida. Kedair enfundó su hoja y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su lado, alarmado. Sin pedir permiso, le subió la manga mientras ella trataba de resistirse, y descubrió un gran hematoma que ocupaba desde mitad del antebrazo hasta más arriba del codo. El la miró con el ceño fruncido, angustiado, y ella dejó de forcejear.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-dijo mientras retenía el miembro lastimado.

-¿Por qué crees que me lo ha hecho alguien? Ayer me caí en la granja…

- Eso no es cierto, no hubieras intentado ocultármelo si hubiera sido una caída. Insisto, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

La inexorable mirada del drow la asustó muchísimo, pues nunca le había visto enfadado y no le gustó el fuego que vio en sus ojos, ni la máscara de facciones crueles en la que su rostro se transformó. Temiendo lo que pudiera hacer si le daba esa información, se negó en redondo a responderle.

El la soltó y le dio la espalda, avanzando unos pasos con los brazos en jarras, echando chispas por los ojos. Que alguien hubiera golpeado así a Ashari, _su _Ashari, abusando de su indefensión, le sacaba de sus casillas. Ahora entendía el porqué había días en que ella se movía como agarrotada, era el dolor lo que no la dejaba moverse con normalidad. Ahora se explicaba la enigmática tristeza de la chica. De repente, lo veía todo claro.

Ashari se acercó a él por detrás y le acarició el brazo, insegura. El no se movió, la mirada fija en un punto del bosque y el cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

- Fue tu padre. Vivís los dos solos, así que tuvo que ser él- afirmó algo más calmado. De pronto se volvió hacia ella y se enfrentó a sus ojos-. Y no ha sido la primera vez…creo que te golpea a menudo. Creía que algo así era exclusivo de mi sociedad.

- La crueldad no es exclusiva de los drow- dijo ella agachando la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que crecían imparables- Pero es mi padre.

- Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó Kedair sobrecogido.

- No lo sé. Mi padre fue un noble venido a menos, un aventurero… Sé que no soporta la vida que lleva, que echa de menos a mi madre…Supongo que la frustración lo lleva a esos arrebatos de violencia…no lo sé.

- Si no tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo, ¿es que acaso tu padre no te quiere?

Ella no pudo responderle, pues se había hecho muchas veces la misma pregunta. La sospecha de la verdadera respuesta, tantas veces rechazada por la muchacha por demasiado cruel, hizo que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas que resbalaron gruesas y rápidas desde sus pestañas.

El elfo la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con ternura. Ashari sollozó contra su pecho y se lo explicó todo, él fue el único receptor que nunca hubo de las miserias que había soportado en sus diecinueve años de vida, de su silencio resignado en todos estos años de indefensión y del miedo que aún tenía. Kedair la dejó desahogarse mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza. La muchacha se fue serenando poco a poco y alzó hacia él la mirada llena aún de lágrimas.

- Alguien debería darle una lección- dijo el elfo oscuro, insinuando su candidatura para tal evento.

- Dime que no levantarás tu brazo contra él.

El la miró de hito en hito.

- Si tú me lo pides, no moveré un dedo… Pero ¿por qué proteges a ese desalmado?-replicó él con indignación.

- ¡No le protejo a él, sino a mí! – exclamó ella suplicante y desesperada- ¿qué crees que ocurriría si te enfrentas a mi padre? Gane quien gane, perderé yo… No quiero dejar de verte, Kedair. No quiero poner en peligro lo único bueno que tengo en la vida…

El elfo oscuro la miró conmovido por sus palabras, por sus hermosos ojos anegados de nuevo, por la fragilidad que transmitía, y la sintió más cerca que nunca, sus rostros apenas a unos centímetros. Casi no fue consciente, guiado por sus sentimientos, de lo que hacía. Por toda respuesta, el drow bajó la cabeza y la besó en los labios con suavidad. No estaba preparado para el alud de emociones que le invadió al hacerlo, no había sentido algo así en toda su vida, y se quedó pasmado por la fuerza de sus sentimientos hacia ella. No sabía que eso era amor, porque los drow ni siquiera conocían esa palabra, tan lejos de su naturaleza estaba ese sentimiento. Pero él era distinto a los de su raza y lo sabía, aunque nunca permitió que los otros lo notaran, porque en Dematerra, la gran urbe drow, esa diferencia era la muerte.

- Te quiero, Kedair…

- Yo también te quiero.

Volvió a besarla, no pudo ni quiso evitar hacerlo, y a medida que el beso se hizo más exigente, ambos se dejaron caer gradualmente hasta suelo, abrazados, dejándose llevar por aquel dique roto que arrasaba cualquier duda. Cuando las caricias por parte de ambos empezaron a obedecer a un deseo desenfrenado, la chica se separó, jadeante.

- Aquí no.

El elfo la miró frustrado, pero no dijo nada; se dejó caer de espaldas en la hierba y cerró los ojos.

Las dríadas los miraban sonrientes desde sus escondites.

- Quiero un drow en mi vida- le dijo una a la otra en el lenguaje de los signos.

-Yo también- respondió la otra.

Ambas sofocaron una risita.

Yacieron largo rato juntos, ya recuperado el control, hablando. El elfo, apoyado en su antebrazo, hundía sus dedos en la negra cabellera de Ashari, que descansaba boca abajo con la cabeza de lado sobre los brazos cruzados. Se sentía en paz, ahora que se habían revelado sus sentimientos, mientras la escuchaba y acariciaba su espalda. Sus dedos descubrieron antes que la vista unas cicatrices antiguas que asomaban del escote trasero del vestido y se perdían en su interior, seguramente hechas con una fusta o tal vez una correa y sintió crecer la cólera de nuevo en su interior. Trató de sofocar la emoción con gran esfuerzo.

- Ashari, no quiero que nadie te haga daño nunca más.

- Entonces, llévame contigo- le soltó ella tras un silencio prolongado.

El elfo detuvo sus caricias y se la quedó mirando.

- ¿Te fugarías conmigo?- preguntó entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

- Si- respondió ella tajante-. ¿Y tú, lo harías?

Kedair se dejó caer hacia atrás y miró el cielo, pensativo. Quizá fuera precipitado, pero deseaba hacerlo. Era lo que venía anhelando desde hacía tiempo, pero ¿era ella consciente de lo que les aguardaba? No conocía nada de la superficie y empezar una nueva vida sería difícil para los dos. Y ella nunca podría ingresar en una sociedad drow, ni podría vivir en la perpetua oscuridad.

- En mi ambiente no podrías sobrevivir, tendríamos que quedarnos en la superficie, que yo desconozco por completo; además aquí no seríamos bien recibidos por nadie, incluso puede que fuésemos perseguidos…

- No pretendas desanimarme. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No me importa, si estoy contigo. Saldríamos adelante.

- No sería una vida fácil, Ashari. Quiero que decidas con pleno conocimiento.

- Dime, después de lo que has visto, después de todo lo que te he contado, ¿qué es lo que tengo aquí? ¿Qué me puede esperar que sea peor? ¿Acaso no ves que tú me has dado en pocos meses más que nadie en toda mi vida?

De repente, el elfo decidió.

- Dentro de dos días. Espérame al atardecer, como siempre. Coge sólo lo imprescindible.

Ashari se incorporó, radiante, los rizos negros flotando alrededor de su adorable rostro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿No te arrepentirás de dejar atrás a los tuyos? No quisiera que fueras infeliz por mi culpa…porque estoy siendo egoísta.

- Me arrepentiría de dejarte a ti- le declaró él con un beso- así que soy tan egoísta como tú.

Kedair se sintió feliz ahora. La luz del amor de Ashari desplazaba la oscuridad en que siempre había vivido, y él quería purificarse en ese sol. Desde que la conociera, supo que la oscuridad de su mundo no sólo se refería a la ausencia de luz, sino también a la ausencia de sentimientos nobles. Sonrió mientras pensaba en lo pronto que su vida cambiaría como anhelaba; irreversiblemente, si quería tenerla a ella a su lado, tenía que renunciar a su mundo. Las cosas no podían pintar mejor.

2

La madre matrona de la casa U´Shea, undécima casa de la ciudad drow de Dematerra, mandó llamar a su primogénito. Pocos minutos después, apareció ante su madre y se postró ante ella, mientras ésta hacía una señal para que les dejaran solos.

- Levántate. Tengo una misión para ti, Demanel. Cogerás a tres de nuestros soldados y seguirás a tu hermano sin que éste se dé cuenta.

- ¿A Kedair?

- ¿Acaso no has reparado en sus ausencias?-se enfadó la matrona- ¿Sabes a dónde va?

- No, matrona Aalegan - admitió el hijo primero.

- Yo sí. Va a la superficie, de eso no me cabe duda, pero no sé porqué.

- ¿A la superficie?- preguntó el maestro de armas, asombrado.

- Vas a seguirle discretamente, porque quiero saber la razón. Una vez allí y según lo que veas, actúa de acuerdo con los intereses de tu familia.

El hijo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cuando la voz de su madre le detuvo.

- Demanel…Si está conspirando contra nosotros, puedes matarlo; pero antes averigua a quién ayuda.

Kedair se reunió con Ashari al atardecer del segundo día en el bosque, en el lugar donde solían practicar con las espadas. La chica llevaba una capa de viaje y a su lado descansaba un fardo.

- ¿No te has arrepentido, elfo oscuro?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Nunca me arrepentiré de esta decisión. ¿Y tú?

- Te seguiré al fin del mundo…

El la besó y luego cargó con el fardo de la chica además del morral con sus cosas.

- ¿Por dónde vamos?- le preguntó él.

- Hacia el norte, a Luna Plateada. Se dice que es una ciudad sin prejuicios, donde todo el mundo es bien recibido sea de la raza que sea. Podríamos intentar establecernos allí, si te parece bien… Pero mejor que bordeemos el bosque, no vaya a ser que nos topemos con las dríadas que lo pueblan, no les haría mucha gracia y tienen malas pulgas.

-¿Dríadas?

- Guerreras temibles, muy diestras tanto con el arco como con la espada.

- Sea como tú dices, entonces- aceptó el elfo.

De repente, se vieron rodeados por cuatro drows. Kedair sacó sus katanas cuando uno de ellos agarró a Ashari y la amenazó en el costado con una daga, la chica no fue capaz ni de desenvainar la espada que le diera Kedair. El elfo oscuro clavó la mirada en su hermano, que parecía divertido.

- Así que sólo era eso… y la matrona temiendo que estuvieras implicado en una conspiración contra ella…- dijo Demanel en idioma drow, sus espadas también desenfundadas.

- Déjala ir- le espetó Kedair con fuego en la mirada.

- Siempre has sido un tanto extraño, hermano, pero ¿una humana? ¿No te repele su contacto?-preguntó con una expresión de desprecio en la cara, pues los drow eran racistas y no concebían atracción alguna por una mujer que no fuera de su misma raza- ¿Tanto te divierte esta humana? Quizá debería probarla yo también…

- ¡Antes acabaré contigo!- le gritó levantando las katanas.

- Voy a llevarte de vuelta a casa, hermanito, y una vez allí la matrona decidirá tu castigo.

El drow miró al compañero que sujetaba a Ashari y pronunció una sola palabra.

- Mátala.

Kedair gritó y se lanzó a la carrera, aunque sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. La hoja penetró unos centímetros en el costado de la chica cuando una flecha se clavó en el cuello del soldado, que cayó muerto al suelo. Otro fue alcanzado en el pecho y cayó detrás de Kedair, el cual en ese momento desviaba un ataque del tercero, y colocando las formidables hojas en forma de zeta, giró el cuerpo parando una embestida alta y rajando a la vez el vientre del soldado. Demanel le cortó el camino y atacó con ambas espadas, buscando un hueco en las defensas de su hermano, que de momento se limitaba a parar todos sus golpes sin errores.

Los movimientos eran vertiginosos, ambos manejaban los aceros con soltura y maestría. Dominaban las espadas a tal velocidad, que era imposible verlas; el sonido que producían las cuatro armas impactando en continuas paradas era la única evidencia de que estaban ahí. Una flecha impactó en el hombro de Demanel, lanzándole hacia atrás, y dos dríadas aparecieron, los arcos tensos, amenazadores. Una de ellas miró a Kedair y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Ashari, dándole permiso para que la atendiera; la muchacha estaba encorvada y muy pálida, y se sujetaba el costado ensangrentado. El drow corrió a su lado, las katanas aún en sus manos y se colocó delante de la chica, escudándola de esta nueva amenaza.

- Baja tus armas, si quisieran matarnos ya lo habrían hecho. Son dríadas del bosque, y por lo rápido que han aparecido…seguro que nos vigilaban de cerca- le dijo Ashari.

Kedair enfundó las magníficas katanas y sujetándola con cuidado, la depositó en el suelo; luego rompió su vestido para examinarle la herida. No era profunda, pero sangraba mucho.

-Suelta tus armas, drow- le exigió una de las dríadas a Demanel.

El drow les lanzó un globo de oscuridad y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Para cuando éstas salieron a la luz, el elfo oscuro había desaparecido en dirección a la cueva. No le persiguieron. Miraron indiferentes en la dirección que presumiblemente había tomado el fugitivo: si se quedaba en el bosque, otras dríadas darían cuenta de él. Una de ellas comprobó que los drow abatidos estuvieran muertos y los saqueó sin miramientos, la otra se agachó junto a Kedair y examinó la herida de Ashari. Rebuscó en el atillo que yacía tirado a unos metros y volvió con un paño limpio; lo apretó contra la herida y luego puso la propia mano de la chica encima del lienzo. Después llamó a su compañera y ambas hablaron en su idioma, tras lo cual levantaron a la muchacha y empezaron a caminar, una sirviéndole de apoyo, la otra vigilando con el arco preparado. El elfo oscuro recogió el escaso equipaje de ambos y se aprestó a seguirlas, sin embargo la dríada se giró hacia él y le empujó hacia atrás con mirada hostil. Reanudaron la marcha, pero el drow no se dio por vencido; se repitió el empujón, y esta vez la dríada amenazó al perplejo Kedair tensando el arco cuya flecha le apuntaba al pecho. El drow imaginó que la llevaban a sus dominios para curarla, pero no quería separarse de ella. Lo que quería en realidad era que se marcharan y les dejaran solos, pues él podía sanarla completamente, y con ellas delante no debía sacar el objeto. No sabía qué hacer para desembarazarse de las guerreras sin levantar hostilidades. Ashari reaccionó al comprender que pretendían dejar allí al drow, se desprendió de la dríada en la que se apoyaba y se abrazó a Kedair mirando desafiante a las dos guerreras.

- No pienso separarme de él.

Las dríadas le devolvieron la mirada, midiéndola. Intercambiaron unas frases en su idioma y una de ellas se marchó rápida como el viento.

- Mi hermana pedirá permiso para que el drow pueda entrar en el pueblo- les explicó la arquera-. La matriarca decidirá lo que conviene, sin importar las simpatías que pueda tener hacia vosotros.

El elfo oscuro miró a Ashari con una expresión de sorpresa y duda en la cara. Ella había comprendido y le susurró una explicación.

- Seguro que nos han estado vigilando desde hace tiempo. Saben lo que eres y, si no te han matado, es porque no te consideran una amenaza, los dioses sabrán por qué.

El la miró y asimiló la explicación de la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- No lo sé, lo intuyo; es un bosque de dríadas, y las dríadas son extremadamente territoriales. Sé que vigilan el perímetro constantemente, y eso me hacía sentirme relativamente segura cuando pastoreaba a mis ovejas, de ahí que siempre estuviera muy cerca del bosque. Nunca me he encontrado con ninguna, pero seguro que ellas me conocen muy bien. Y también a ti, Kedair.

El elfo se quedó un momento pensativo. Ahora se sentía abochornado al recordar los besos de la otra tarde… con público. Ashari adivinó sus pensamientos por el visible rubor que cubría el rostro del drow, a pesar de su piel oscura, y no pudo evitar una burbujeante carcajada.

- No te dije el motivo de mi negativa- le explicó ella- porque no quería que te sintieras intimidado por unas presencias que seguro buscarías constantemente. En nuestros encuentros te quise siempre sólo para mí, sin interferencias de ningún tipo.

La dríada regresó con otra que montaba a caballo. La mujer, más mayor que las guerreras que la flanqueaban, portaba una cesta de mimbre y bajó al suelo.

- Túmbate aquí, voy a curarte esa puñalada.

Ashari obedeció, ayudada por un solícito Kedair. La dríada observó la herida.

- No es grave, pero tendré que coserte. Voy a quitarte el vestido, me molesta para trabajar- dijo, mirando intencionadamente al drow, que se retiró unos metros y se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a las mujeres.

La curandera lavó previamente el corte con un líquido ambarino y luego lo cosió con verdadera profesionalidad, indiferente a los jadeos de la chica. Cuando terminó, le puso un empaste de una sustancia verdosa y la vendó. Luego le dio permiso para que se vistiera.

- Tienes que descansar. En un par de días deberás estar quieta o se soltarán los puntos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, pero no podemos permanecer aquí- dijo Ashari.

- ¿Es que no vuelves a la granja?- preguntó la dríada.

-Sabes mucho de mí.

- Sabemos mucho de ti, somos vecinas.

- No. No vuelvo a la granja.

La curandera la miró y luego observó al apuesto drow, aún sentado de espaldas a unos metros.

- Sorprendentemente, hacéis buena pareja. Sois realmente valientes, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que os espera.

- Y, según tú, ¿qué nos espera?

La dríada se sonrió, mientras recogía el material.

- No pienso estropearos la sorpresa.

Ashari hizo un gesto contrariado, pero no insistió.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí. Pueden venir más drow a por Kedair y seguro que mi padre me buscará.

- La matriarca ha previsto eso, por eso no ha accedido a acogeros en nuestro poblado. No quiere problemas con enemigos tan poderosos. Tampoco debéis atravesar el bosque, pues los drows podrían seguir vuestro rastro, pero podéis bordearlo. Toma este frasco, si el dolor se hace insoportable toma un trago- dijo, tendiéndole una botellita- Llevaros también el caballo, os ayudará a llevar ventaja.

- Gracias.

Demanel se presentó ante la matrona después de haber atendido su herida. Era evidente que ésta estaba de muy mal humor. El drow le explicó lo ocurrido en la superficie temeroso de la reacción de su madre.

- No te culpes por la deserción de tu hermano. Es seguro que, al margen de la gravedad de los últimos hechos, Kedair no pensaba volver. Se ha llevado a Das´Ashea y varios objetos mágicos de la familia, objetos que exijo sean devueltos. No toleraré tener que prescindir de ellos, no podemos permitirnos ser más débiles, pues ya sabes lo que significa eso en Dematerra. Encuentra a ese traidor y recupera nuestro patrimonio. Si puedes, tráelo vivo: lo ofreceré en sacrificio.

Das´Ashea, el bien más preciado de la casa U´Shea, lo más parecido a la piedra filosofal con poderes de curación y regeneración, había sido robada… Qué estúpido, pensó Demanel mientras salía de la sala. Si no se la hubiera llevado, probablemente le hubieran dejado a su suerte, pero al llevarse la piedra siempre le perseguirían.

- Lo más irónico del caso-dijo la matrona Aalegan a su hija mayor, que permanecía de pie junto al trono de la madre- es que, como varón ignorante que es, no tiene ni idea del potencial del artefacto que se ha llevado. Ha dejado el cofre, así que será fácil para una sacerdotisa seguir el rastro mágico. Ve con Demanel y guíalo.

Tan pronto perdieron de vista a las dríadas, Kedair sacó de su bolsa una piedra negra.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Ashari.

- Esto te curará. No podía dejar que nadie lo viera.

El elfo oscuro desmontó y ayudó a la muchacha a bajar al suelo. Luego quitó el vendaje y el ungüento de la herida de la chica a través de la rotura del vestido, y pasó la piedra sobre ésta. Al momento, ella sintió un ligero cosquilleo y vio atónita cómo se cerraba y sanaba ante sus ojos.

- Vaya… es un objeto muy poderoso.

El elfo guardó la piedra y miró en derredor.

-Sigamos cabalgando. No tardarán en reorganizarse y estamos demasiado cerca.

La noche se les echaba encima a pasos agigantados, y puesto que llevaban bastante distancia recorrida gracias al caballo, el drow pensó en acampar.

- Deberíamos dormir- sugirió él.

-El caballo tendría que descansar, pero, ¿crees que es seguro?-dijo ella, temerosa.

- La noche puede encerrar también otros peligros y hemos de ser prudentes, a pesar de que el que dejamos atrás es sin duda más letal, pero no creo que nos den alcance tan pronto. Los rastros son del caballo, y ellos ignoran lo que es y para lo que sirve tanto como lo ignoraba yo. Tendríamos que dormir unas pocas horas y luego continuar, antes de que acabe la noche. Yo veo perfectamente en la oscuridad, pero el sol me molesta mucho y a ellos les pasará lo mismo. Con ayuda del caballo y de la luz del sol, les dejaremos definitivamente atrás.

Ella aceptó y buscaron un lugar entre los árboles. Kedair sacó entonces un objeto metálico con forma de concha y lo depositó en el suelo. Luego pronunció unas complicadas palabras en su idioma.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó la chica.

- Es un _uwen_. Esto impedirá que nadie nos vea. Cualquiera que mirara en muestra dirección, sólo vería bosque. Es un pequeño espacio de otro plano, que se superpone al nuestro.

- De todos modos, mejor que no encendamos fuego hoy. Cenaremos queso y pan… Espero que te guste- añadió Ashari divertida.

Cenaron en silencio y guardaron el alimento sobrante, luego extendieron unas mantas y se deslizaron entre ellas, vestidos pero sin las capas ni las armas aunque estas últimas descansaban al alcance de la mano. Ashari apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kedair, y éste pasó el brazo en torno a ella.

- Crees que vendrán a buscarte, ¿no?- le preguntó la chica.

- Si, estoy seguro.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No. Sólo lo tendría si nos capturaran. No sabes hasta qué extremos son capaces de llegar cuando se trata de vengarse. Pero yo soy también drow, con sus mismas capacidades. No dejaré que nos cojan.

Ashari se incorporó un poco y enterró sus dedos en la espesa cabellera blanca del drow.

- Si tú no tienes miedo, yo tampoco- le dijo, y después depositó un suave beso en sus labios-.Me enorgullezco de que hayas tenido el coraje de dejar atrás una vida que no te gustaba.

- Por ti- añadió él.- Por muchos siglos que pasen, jamás olvidaré que gracias a ti encontré el coraje de abandonar mi casa.

Ella lo miró sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se evaporó de sus labios poco a poco.

-¿Siglos?

- Si, los siglos que tenemos por delante- le dijo él besándole la mano.

A Ashari se le congeló algo en su interior y lo miró preocupada. Ni se le había ocurrido… No había pensado que, como los elfos, su vida era muy larga.

- Estás hablando en serio, no metafóricamente…

- Ahá – afirmó él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- quiso saber ella.

- Cincuenta. ¿Y tú?

- Diecinueve. Y tú aparentas pocos más años que yo… ¿Cuál es tu expectativa de vida?

- Seis, siete siglos…

Ella se frotó la cara con ambas manos y luego le miró a los ojos, muy triste.

- No sabía que los drow teníais una vida tan larga…Kedair, mi expectativa es de unos setenta años, como mucho…Envejeceré mientras tú seguirás siendo joven…

El ya lo sabía, y se le escapó una media sonrisa de triunfo. Ella frunció el ceño al observar su semblante.

- Por eso he traído la piedra negra Das´Ashea. Yo sabía lo corta que es la vida de los humanos, así que la robé a mi familia. Para ti, para que tu vida se alargue tanto como la mía, si tú así lo quieres… pero el precio que pagaremos será el ser perseguidos por mi gente, probablemente siempre.

- Kedair… si la piedra es el motivo de que te persigan, ¿por qué no la devuelves?- le preguntó en un susurro, asustada por la revelación de que nunca dejaría de cernirse sobre ellos esa amenaza.

Durante un momento, no pudo evitar imaginar la vida sin ella, después de que hubiera dejado de existir, y ese pensamiento fue como un golpe físico para él. Sintió desesperación y un enorme vacío. No lo permitiría. La abrazó fuerte para ahuyentar esas sensaciones.

- Porque eso sería renunciar a ti.

- Te amo, Kedair- le dijo ella conmovida, enredando sus dedos de nuevo en la espesa melena blanca del drow.

- Te amo, Ashari.

Se besaron de nuevo, cada vez con más urgencia; Kedair se dominó con esfuerzo, se obligó a ralentizar su fervor para no asustar a la chica, se asombró por sentir ese frenesí tan impropio de un amante experimentado como era él. En Dematerra no sabían lo que era el amor, pero sí la lujuria; las mujeres drow enseñaban a los jóvenes varones a ser habilidosos en proporcionarles placer, para después usarlos cuando les venía en gana.¡Qué diferente era esto! Con Ashari era algo nuevo, hermoso, profundo. Temblaba, ambos temblaban, de impaciencia, de agitación, de amor, de placer. Y por fin se entregaron mirándose a los ojos, entre jadeos y besos, con un suave balanceo, y después, cuando todo terminó, se sintieron completos y durmieron abrazados. No se dieron cuenta que a su alrededor todas las flores se habían abierto, a pesar de ser noche cerrada.

Cinco elfos oscuros, guerreros de élite, un maestro de armas y una sacerdotisa drow salieron de la cueva con sigilo. La noche era su aliada, pues a diferencia de las dríadas, ellos veían perfectamente en la oscuridad. Gracias a su visión infrarroja, descubrieron a las cuatro vigías apostadas en los árboles antes de que ellas los detectaran. El calor de sus cuerpos las delató, pues eran como faros rojos en medio de la oscuridad.

Mataron a todas menos a una con intención de interrogarla; la desdichada dríada les reveló todo cuanto sabía atormentada por el dolor que la sacerdotisa, experta en torturas, le infringió antes de acabar con ella.

- Deberíamos conseguir monturas- dijo Demanel-. Nos sacarán mucha ventaja si nosotros les seguimos a pie.

- Conseguidlas- ordenó la sacerdotisa-. Las dríadas deben tener: introduciros en su campamento y robadlas. Yo os diré dónde está.

La sacerdotisa puso su mano sobre la frente de la mujer moribunda y empezó a pronunciar unas palabras mágicas, a su término sabía dónde estaba exactamente el poblado de las dríadas.

El bosque se extendía por encima de unas montañas. Si las bordeaban, retrasarían su marcha demasiado, pues éstas les cerraban el paso obligándoles a virar hacia el oeste. Decidieron buscar un camino que las atravesara. Hacia el mediodía, Kedair detuvo el caballo y ambos desmontaron; Ashari señaló un conejo que corrió al verles y mientras él sacaba la pequeña ballesta y corría en pos del animalillo, ella se afanó en recoger algo de leña y encender un pequeño fuego. Al poco el elfo oscuro volvió con dos conejos, que ella preparó y aderezó para asarlos: era la primera vez que Kedair probaba esa carne, y le gustó el nuevo sabor.

Apagaron la fogata no bien hubieron terminado de guisar, y después de comer el drow colocó de nuevo el uwen en el suelo para poder dormir relativamente tranquilos las horas de más luz, pues ésta provocaba incluso dolor a sus sensibles ojos poco acostumbrados al sol de mediodía. Ahora, además, estaban en un camino, y preferían viajar de noche para evitar encontrarse con nadie. Por si acaso.

El bosque era muy frondoso y húmedo, casi parecía de noche aunque quedaba al menos una hora de luz. Los cascos del caballo apenas se oían en el camino, casi borrado por el musgo. Ashari descansaba la cabeza contra la espalda del drow y rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos. Dormitaba en tanto que el elfo, capucha calada por si acaso, vigilaba el camino mientras guiaba el caballo.

- ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?- le preguntó Kedair.

- No- dijo ella con voz somnolienta susurrándole en la oreja a través de la tela, pues en caso de que hubiera oculto algún centinela de oído fino, quería evitar que entendiera una palabra -. Nunca he salido de viaje, lo poco que sé es de historias que se cuentan en las ferias. Pero probablemente este bosque tenga habitantes, como la mayoría. El peligro es qué lo habita, si son elfos u orcos, enanos, gigantes… Aunque en nuestro caso todo es una amenaza. La única esperanza es que, si no hay criaturas malignas, nos tomen por dos viajeros humanos. Voy a descubrirme, así al verme darán por sentado que eres un hombre.

- Buena idea- aprobó él sonriendo bajo la capucha ante la lógica de Ashari. Un drow y una humana, se dijo, era algo tan descabellado que sin duda sí le tomarían por humano. Descabellado…Qué sabía el mundo. Al infierno el mundo.

Ashari así lo hizo, y luego se volvió a acurrucar contra el elfo oscuro. A Kedair le confortaba sentir los brazos de la chica rodear su talle, así como su peso en la espalda. Dejándose arrastrar por una oleada de ternura se sacó el guante izquierdo, después acarició el antebrazo de la muchacha y tomó su mano.

Cayó la noche, y Kedair cambió su visión al espectro infrarrojo. Desmontó a pesar de las protestas de ella y comenzó a guiar al caballo a pie, lanzando miradas de soslayo a su alrededor con todo el disimulo que fue capaz. Entonces los vio: elfos del bosque, en los árboles y en el suelo, escondidos y observándoles. Sin duda los habían engañado de momento, pero probablemente si no acampaban levantarían sospechas, pues los humanos no ven en la oscuridad y ese bosque, aunque hubiera luna, era muy oscuro. Si acampaban no podría quitarse la capucha ni para dormir, si no quería delatar su condición, y eso les inquietaría y probablemente irrumpieran para investigar, dada la naturaleza prudente y desconfiada de los elfos. Tampoco podía usar el uwen sin alertarlos, pues eran buenos conocedores de las artes mágicas y manufacturas drow. Todo apuntaba a que tarde o temprano serían interceptados. Su mayor preocupación era que Ashari corriera peligro, por eso decidió seguir, pues tampoco podía ignorar que era probablemente perseguido por una patrulla drow con los mejores guerreros de la casa U´Shea, y hasta quizá les acompañara una o dos sacerdotisas. Temía más a los de su propia sangre que a cualquier otro peligro. Si tenían suerte, nadie les molestaría.

Supo que iban a ser detenidos cuando distinguió varias sombras colocándose estratégicamente en ambos flancos. No se sorprendió cuando dos elfos se plantaron a tres metros de ellos en medio del camino, cortándoles el paso, cada uno espada en mano. Vio también por el rabillo del ojo que por lo menos cuatro más les apuntaban con flechas.

Kedair buscó infructuosamente una solución que no pasara por un enfrentamiento armado, pues con los arqueros apuntándoles no había posibilidad alguna. No tenían escapatoria.

Se detuvo, y al hacerlo también el caballo, el drow escuchó un leve jadeo de Ashari, que aunque no era capaz de ver nada sí intuyó el peligro. Esperó que los elfos hablaran.

- Este es el bosque de Tael Hassa, viajero, que guarda la ciudad élfica del mismo nombre. El camino que lo atraviesa tanto como sus usuarios son escrupulosamente vigilados por mutua seguridad, pues aquí no has de hallar ni orcos ni ninguna criatura de naturaleza maligna- dijo con arrogancia uno de los elfos, un guerrero de porte distinguido. El segundo, a su lado, encendió una antorcha- . A nosotros corresponde decidir quién pasa y quién no. Si eres amigo de la nación, nada has de temer. Dinos tu nombre, descubre tu rostro, y podrás continuar.

- Soy Kedair U´Shea, y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no represento una amenaza para los tuyos.

- …U´Shea… Eso parece… ¡Descubre tu rostro, extranjero!- gritó el elfo levantando la espada en un ademán amenazador, de repente muy nervioso al atisbar dos puntos rojizos en la oscuridad de la capucha.

La capucha se deslizó flácida hacia su espalda, obediente, revelando los rasgos raciales de Kedair, esto es, sus cabellos blancos y su piel de ébano.

- ¡Un drow!- exclamaron varias voces incrédulas a la vez. Los arcos se tensaron y las espadas se levantaron peligrosamente.

Sirviéndose de la parálisis que la sorpresa había causado en la compañía de elfos, Ashari desmontó rápida como el viento y se colocó ante Kedair, escudándolo.

- ¡Dejadle en paz!- gritó como una fiera- ¡No os ha hecho nada!

Los elfos miraron a la muchacha con incredulidad. Nunca hubieran esperado que lo defendiera, habían asumido subconscientemente que se trataba de una captura del drow. Kedair intentó sacarla de delante, pero ella se pegó a su cuerpo, se agarró a sus ropas como una lapa y no se lo permitió.

-¿Viajas con él?- le preguntó el elfo alzando las cejas, suspicaz- y ¿cuál es el nombre de tan arrojada, o quizá debería decir temeraria joven?

- No veo en qué puede incumbiros cómo me llamo- espetó con desagrado ante las pullas del petulante elfo- Es seguro que no me conocéis.

- Tu nombre, mujer- le exigió el segundo, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Soy Ashari Nalpahal, del pueblo de Rinnia, amiga de las dríadas de Gollema y compañera de Kedair U´Shea, elfo- respondió ella con altivez.

- Nalpahal… Una vez conocí a un tal Néstor Nalpahal, ¿es familia tuya, quizá?- preguntó perplejo.

- Es mi padre, en efecto- afirmó la joven, turbada. Conocían a su padre, pero ¿eso era bueno o malo?

El elfo de porte elegante la miró de un modo muy extraño durante mucho tiempo, mientras que los arqueros bajaron los arcos y ya no les amenazaron; el segundo elfo también la miraba, estupefacto. Por fin, el primer elfo consiguió despegar los labios.

- Frecuentas malas compañías, sobrina.

- Qué sabrás tú, elfo pomposo y presuntuoso- estalló Ashari, furiosa. Luego reparó en el tratamiento que le había dado-. Y ¿qué es eso de "sobrina"? ¿Me has llamado sobrina a mí?

- Ashari Nalpahal, hija de Shirael Nazza´a, soy Zuol Nazza´a, tu tío y hermano de tu madre.

Ashari y Kedair se miraron el uno al otro con ojos como platos, perplejos. La chica miró de nuevo al elfo, que acababa de enfundar la espada.

- ¿Mi madre era elfa?

- Si.

- Pero no puede ser… Entonces yo sería medio elfa, y mírame, no tengo ningún rasgo… Además, mi padre nunca me dijo…

- Si, ya supongo que tu padre no te lo dijo- la interrumpió Zuol-. Y por lo que veo ha tenido la suerte de que son pocos los rasgos élficos en tu persona, pero créeme, están ahí.

- ¿Dónde?-insistió Ashari, todavía incrédula.

Zuol la miró un instante y luego soltó una carcajada.

- Eres tan obstinada como tu madre… Tus ojos. Tus ojos tienen más de elfo que de humano- Zuol tendió una mano a Ashari- Ven con nosotros, ven a conocer a la familia que te ha sido negada. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Sólo si él viene conmigo- advirtió ella.

Estaba claro que esa condición no agradaba en absoluto a su tío.

- Espero que no hayas heredado el mal ojo de tu madre a la hora de elegir a quién entregar tu corazón- dijo mirando con hostilidad al drow.- Está bien, puede venir. Pero hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad, irá con los ojos vendados.

Ashari iba a protestar, pero Kedair le hizo un gesto y la detuvo. No le importaba la medida, si así podía ir con ella. Cuando le hubieron cubierto los ojos, partieron hacia Tael Hassa.

3

Nunca había estado en una habitación así. No era la enorme cama con dosel en la que había dormido como una reina, ni el rico mobiliario que la complementaba, ni las cortinas de telas estampadas; ni siquiera la bañera de agua caliente de la que acababa de salir lo que más había impresionado a Ashari. Eran los afeites, perfumes, cepillos y peines de plata, o sea, todo lo que descansaba sobre el elegante tocador frente al que estaba sentada. El espejo le devolvía el reflejo de una jovencita adorable envuelta en una toalla con el pelo goteando sobre sus hombros, ella, mientras curioseaba los llamativos frascos de cremas y esencias que poblaban la superficie de alabastro. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pesquisas que se sobresaltó cuando percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Su tía Witael traía en su brazo una sencilla túnica limpia de color blanco para ella. Como una niña pillada en una travesura, se apresuró a colocar el tapón en el frasco de perfume y casi lo derramó. La elfa reprimió una sonrisa mientras dejaba la ropa sobre la cama y luego se acercó a ella.

- Esencia del Paraíso. Demasiado fuerte para alguien tan joven. Yo te recomiendo la Esencia Verde: unas gotas bastarán- dijo destapando una botellita y ofreciéndosela.

Ashari olió el frasco y sonrió aprobadora. Luego Witael le aplicó unos toques en el cuello, bajo las orejas, valiéndose del tapón de cristal.

- ¿Dónde está Kedair?- preguntó la joven, ansiosa.

- Aseándose, como tú. Te reunirás con él en el desayuno. Ashari… ¿por qué un drow, querida? Estamos un poco preocupados por ti.- le dijo Witael con voz cariñosa, pero directa al grano.

Ashari pasó a la defensiva automáticamente. Soltó un bufido y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Es que sólo veis eso, un drow? ¿No vais a darnos ni siquiera una oportunidad ni a él ni a mí?- preguntó a su vez Ashari con amargura.

Witael sacó de un cajón ropa interior y la dejó sobre el tocador, mientras miraba de reojo las visibles cicatrices que la toalla no escondía del todo, entonces se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de su sobrina. La comprendía, entendía por lo que seguramente había pasado, pero no dejó que su expresión delatara la compasión que sintió hacia ella, su rostro irradiaba serenidad.

- Puede que tengas razón. Puede que sea diferente. O puede que no, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Realmente, cuando te miro no veo a una muchacha tonta, así que tendremos que confiar en tu buen criterio. De hecho, rompiendo una lanza en su favor, no sería el único en el que impera su herencia élfica suprimiendo su condición drow. A fin de cuentas, los drow y los elfos somos primos.

- ¿Hay más, tía Witael? ¿Hay más que como él hayan dejado su mundo?- dijo Ashari con avidez.

- Sólo sé de uno. Se ha ganado una gran reputación por sus acciones a lo largo de los años, pero no le ha resultado nada fácil. Y ahora vístete, querida, nos esperan para desayunar.

Nunca había tenido un vestido como ése. Nunca sus pies calzaron nada tan cómodo, ni tan bello en su sencillez. Su cabello brillaba y olía a flores del bosque. Flotaba, más que caminar, hacia el salón de la casa de sus tíos, donde estaba servido el desayuno. Allí la esperaban todos, su corta familia al completo y Kedair, junto a quien deseaba estar. A los cuatro que vivían en la casa los conoció la noche anterior, sus tíos y dos elfos jóvenes, Semurel y Thair, los hijos de ambos. Hoy conocería a sus abuelos, Inmanir y Adenaer. Se sentía como una princesa…o sea, fuera de lugar. Agradecía el trato cariñoso que le dispensaban sus familiares, pues ella era una extraña para ellos tanto como ellos para Ashari, pero sentía desconfianza. Todos se reunieron aquella mañana en casa de Zuol para celebrar haberla recuperado.

Al entrar al salón, no le pasaron desapercibidas las expresiones de admiración que translucían los rostros de todos, en especial de Kedair, que le sonrió con complicidad. La belleza de la muchacha se veía realzada por la sencillez de sus ropas, una belleza que sin duda procedía de su herencia élfica. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras paseaba su mirada por los rostros de los presentes, hasta que llegó a la mujer de pelo negro. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reparar en las familiares líneas de su rostro. La elfa se puso en pie despacio y avanzó hacia ella, sosteniendo su mirada, con una mezcla de emoción y orgullo en el rostro. Sonreía mientras sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas, cuando la abrazó sin pedir permiso. Era su abuela. Su madre debió parecerse mucho a ella, y Ashari a su vez a su madre, pues la muchacha era una réplica joven de la mujer, a pesar de las diferencias raciales. Su abuelo la besó en la frente y acarició con ternura su rostro, y luego la ayudó a sentarse. Ninguno de los tres pudo decir una palabra, tan conmovidos estaban.

Casi no probó bocado. Sentía emociones encontradas, muy fuertes. Por un lado le reconfortaba saber que no estaba sola, pero por otro le disgustaba que no se hubieran preocupado de ella todos esos años de dolor y pobreza. Pero no dijo nada.

Kedair apretaba la mano de Ashari por debajo de la mesa mientras su tío Zuol y sus abuelos explicaban la historia de su madre, esa desconocida a la que veneró desde que le faltara, ya que aunque no la recordaba, cuando evocaba los tiempos tempranos de su niñez en que aún vivía, las fugaces sensaciones que despertaba en ella su tenue recuerdo eran de seguridad y un amor que nunca conoció con su padre. Escuchó la historia de lo acaecido antes y después de la muerte de Shirael, escuchó que la advirtieron del alma negra del hombre, de cómo la relación acabó haciendo infeliz a su madre, de cómo él decidió que su familia élfica desapareciera al morir ella. Le explicaron que montó en cólera cuando ellos le propusieron quedarse a Ashari y educarla, que les echó de malas maneras y les prohibió siquiera visitarla. Néstor Nalpahal no fue aceptado cuando desposó a Shirael, y ahora que ya no estaba, Néstor se vengaba de su familia política utilizando a su hija, a la que también odiaba por su herencia élfica. Ahora Ashari sabía la razón de su comportamiento, aunque no lo entendiera. No era un consuelo el saberlo, al contrario, ponía de manifiesto la clase de persona que era aquél a quien llamaba padre: la infelicidad que había soportado había tenido alternativa. Ahora que sabía esto, nunca le perdonaría.

Se sintió mal pero aguantó el tipo. Sin soltar la mano de Kedair, blanca como el papel, agradeció a su familia tanto el haberla puesto al corriente como su hospitalidad para con ellos. Ashari no les contó nada de su pasado ni bueno porque no lo había, ni malo. No quería echar más leña al fuego, ni quería su compasión. Después, sus abuelos le pidieron que se quedaran en Tael Hassa.

- No podemos quedarnos, abuelo Inmanir. Hemos de irnos esta misma noche, a más tardar.

-¿A dónde tenéis pensado ir?- preguntó su tío.

- A Luna Plateada.

- Por supuesto. Es una elección acertada, puesto que hasta aquí llegan las noticias del buen gobierno de la Dama Alustriel, elfa de noble cuna- asintió, como si hubiera sabido de antemano la respuesta.- Es un largo camino el que os espera. ¿Tenéis planeada una ruta? No son pocos los peligros de la senda, y a menudo tendréis que desviaros para evitar lugares poco aconsejables a los guerreros, cuanto más a una pareja. Pantanos de trolls, colinas de orcos… Voy a por un mapa.

Los cuatro varones de la familia, además de Ashari y Kedair, rodearon el mapa que descansaba en la gran mesa, y contribuyeron a trazar una ruta óptima que minimizara los peligros. Les explicaron los caminos y las direcciones, les advirtieron de las zonas a evitar y el porqué, y les regalaron el plano.

- No veo a qué tanta prisa por marcharos- le dijo Zuol a su sobrina.- Acabas de llegar.

Kedair y Ashari se miraron a los ojos, y sin necesidad de palabras decidieron contarlo casi todo.

- Creemos que nos persigue un comando drow- dijo ella.

- Son muy peligrosos, habréis de advertir a vuestros vigías. No creo que tarden en aparecer siguiendo nuestra pista- añadió él.

Los elfos guardaron silencio unos momentos, asimilando la información.

- Thair, corre al Consejo y avísales, que tomen medidas. Ashari, aquí estaríais a salvo, ¿porqué ese afán por huir?- preguntó Inmanir.

- Kedair es, a efectos prácticos, mi esposo- afirmó, mirando al drow con cariño- Nunca renunciaré a él, eso es incuestionable. Me preocupa su bienestar. Los dos somos diferentes a vosotros, en esta ciudad hay demasiada homogeneidad, aquí seríamos el drow y la medioelfa, creo que no acabaríamos de ser aceptados, y me temo que sobretodo él.

- No veo por qué no- se mostró en desacuerdo Zuol.

-¿No? Pues yo lo que veo es, sin ánimo de ofender, que procuráis dirigios a él lo mínimo indispensable. No os interesa conocerle. Dais por sentado que me equivoco, como se equivocó mi madre.

- Pues hacednos cambiar de opinión. Quédate y demuestra nuestro error.

Ella miró a Kedair y el drow evitó su mirada. Estaba muy incómodo.

- Ya sé que en todas partes tendremos problemas al principio, pero ¿qué mejor que una sociedad multirracial para ser aceptados? Quiero intentarlo. Si no funciona, puede que tomemos tu palabra y volvamos, si la oferta sigue en pie.

- Bueno, si no hay forma de disuadiros…Dejad por lo menos que os escolten un par de los nuestros. Es una ruta muy peligrosa. Semurel y Antharid son extraordinarios guerreros, y ambos desean aventuras, se aburren en tiempos de paz- propuso Zuol.- Prepararemos víveres y equipo, y caballos para todos.

- Nos quedaríamos un poco más tranquilos si aceptáis…-añadió Inmanir, mirando con ojos suplicantes a Kedair.

- Es muy generoso. Gracias, aceptamos, sería una insensatez no hacerlo- accedió el drow.

El elfo oscuro salió de la habitación, preparado para la partida. Saludó inclinando la cabeza a la tía de Ashari, con la que se cruzó.

-Kedair…

-¿Si, dama Witael?

- Ven, acércate, quiero tener unas palabras contigo. Kedair, ¿has visto las cicatrices que surcan la espalda de mi sobrina?

- Las he visto.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la carencia de afecto que arrastra? ¿Te das cuenta de que no ha tenido nadie más donde escoger?

Kedair endureció el rostro y frunció el ceño, disgustado.

- Si, soy consciente, pero eso no cambia nada.

- Lleva nuestra sangre… Es nuestro deber protegerla de todo mal, aunque sea a partir de ahora.

- Ése deber es lo único que tenemos en común, mi señora. Ah, Dama Witael…

-¿Si?

- Consentí la escolta preocupado por la seguridad de Ashari, pasando por alto el verdadero motivo de vuestro interés. Pero ella no es ninguna ilusa. Que no se dé cuenta de que en realidad me vigiláis a mí.

Witael no contestó. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando una estela de perfume.

Los cuatro caballos y un quinto que cargaba con los víveres y diverso equipo esperaban a sus jinetes, que se despedían de sus familiares. Ashari, ahora vestida con unas cómodas polainas, levita, botas altas y una acogedora capa élfica para el viaje, besó a su nueva familia y prometió noticias. Kedair agradeció la hospitalidad y se despidió con la media reverencia a la manera de los drow. Semurel abrazó a sus padres y abuelos, y agarró el antebrazo de su hermano Thair, que hizo lo propio, en un gesto de camaradería. Antharid, la elfa guerrera amiga de la familia, subió la primera al caballo sin decir nada a nadie. Cuando todos hubieron montado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza como despedida. Era de pocas palabras.

La sacerdotisa drow lo vio todo. Despertó del trance tan bruscamente como si nunca se hubiera sumido en él. Los seis guerreros, sentados a su alrededor, la miraron con ansiedad.

- No entraremos en el bosque de los elfos de la superficie, sería un suicidio- decidió-. Rodearemos su territorio y seguiremos hacia el norte. Nuestro hermano ha vuelto al camino, no permanecerá en la ciudad como temíamos, pero dos guerreros le acompañan ahora además de la humana…

- Nosotros somos seis, mas tu magia, Bethkalú. No tenemos nada que temer- sentenció Demanel.

- Si- reconoció ella- pero no hemos de subestimarles. Esperabais dos donde ahora hay cuatro, un error así podría costarnos la misión.

- Nos sacarán una gran ventaja… ¿Qué ordenas al respecto?- preguntó el maestro de armas.

- Es hora de recurrir a antiguas alianzas… Deja eso de mi cuenta.

- Gracias, hermana. En marcha, rodearemos el perímetro hacia el oeste.

CAPITULO 2 - SABER QUIÉN ERES

1

Kedair cabalgaba junto a Ashari tras los elfos. Echaba de menos el peso del cuerpo de la muchacha en su espalda. Echaba de menos la intimidad de la que tan poco tiempo habían disfrutado, pero anteponía la seguridad de su amada. Semurel y Antharid conversaban en élfico, idioma que ellos no entendían, y de vez en cuando se levantaban sobre los estribos atisbando en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que estaban solos. Habían dejado ya atrás los territorios guardados por sus congéneres. Antharid se giró en la silla hacia ellos y dijo algo en élfico, que Semurel se afanó en traducirles.

- Vamos a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, no muy cerca del camino. Esperadnos aquí.

Ambos desmontaron y le entregaron las riendas a Kedair, y luego se internaron en la espesura.

- No me gusta esa elfa- le comentó Ashari no bien desaparecieron.- Estoy segura de que entiende a la perfección el común, pero es tan orgullosa que se niega a hablarlo.

- Démosle tiempo.

- No estoy segura de que hayamos hecho bien en aceptar su compañía. Hay una especie de barrera entre ellos y nosotros, lo noto… y no me gusta.

- Si, yo también lo he notado. Pero no te preocupes, sospecho que el tiempo y el camino llegarán a hacernos camaradas. En realidad somos desconocidos.

- Más nos vale, pues si algo nos sobra es tiempo y camino.

Cinco minutos después, los dos elfos aparecieron y tomaron las riendas de sus caballos.

- Hay un pequeño claro detrás de esos árboles. Es un buen lugar para acampar- dijo Semurel.

Bajaron de sus monturas y siguieron a los guerreros a través del espeso follaje, hasta llegar al lugar. Inmediatamente Antharid tomó su arco y su carcaj y desapareció de nuevo, mientras Kedair ataba a los corceles y les ofrecía grano. Ashari fue a buscar leña y Semurel salió en busca de agua. Antes de cenar, la pareja practicó un rato con las espadas.

Cenaron en silencio. La fogata crepitaba y alejaba la noche del pequeño campamento, proyectaba sombras siniestras a su alrededor. Había tensión en el ambiente. Los dos elfos mascullaron un "buenas noches" y se metieron entre las mantas, al otro lado del fuego.

- Saca el uwen, Kedair, te lo ruego- le pidió Ashari.

- ¿Crees que sería correcto?

- No me importa si está bien o no, necesitamos un mínimo de intimidad, más aún tal como están las cosas.

Kedair sacó pues el uwen y ambos se instalaron en el espacio que éste creaba. El humor de la muchacha mejoró al sentir el abrazo del drow entre las mantas.

Cuando despertó, ya amanecía. Miró el perfil del elfo oscuro, aún dormido, y agradeció a los dioses su suerte por haberlos reunido. Tocó con suavidad el cabello blanco como la nieve. Le encantaba enredar sus dedos en él, pero ahora no lo hizo, no quería despertarle. Se vistió en silencio y salió al exterior, los otros dos también dormían, y cogió un lienzo. Se encaminó al arroyuelo a lavarse un poco.

El agua estaba muy fría, pero le dio igual. Lavó su cuerpo y sus cabellos, se secó con el paño y se vistió de nuevo. Luego se quedó un rato allí, de rodillas, viendo despertar el bosque a través de la bruma. Cerró los ojos, relajada, y una gran paz se adueñó de ella. Cedió a esa paz y sintió volar libre su espíritu; nunca había experimentado nada parecido pero le gustó y se dejó llevar. Al poco advirtió una entidad que contactaba con ella. Sintió curiosidad y permitió el contacto. Al momento percibió malignidad, una maldad dirigida hacia ella que la asustó, y entonces la vio con claridad. Era una mujer de aspecto parecido a Kedair, una mujer drow.

Estaba arrodillada, como ella, y murmuraba unas palabras incomprensibles. Seis varones drow la rodeaban, y Ashari reconoció a Demanel entre ellos. La mujer abrió los ojos y los fijó en los suyos, clavándole la mirada. Ashari sintió un miedo intenso ante el odio que irradiaban esos ojos, odio y una promesa de muerte. Quería romper el contacto, pero no podía, por más que se esforzara. Estaba atrapada. Oyó en su cabeza la voz de la drow.

"A cual de los dos mataremos antes… Creo que será gratificante ver la expresión de Kedair cuando te torturemos hasta la muerte, antes de sacrificarle a él"

Ashari se reveló, luchó por escapar, aterrorizada. Percibió otra presencia. Alguien tiraba de ella y la calmaba. Alguien la arrancó del poder de la drow, y con un sobresalto abrió los ojos, estaba de nuevo en el bosque. Tardó unos segundos en identificar la figura blanca que tenía delante, y asustada gritó y se lanzó hacia atrás. Entonces se dio cuenta: era un unicornio. Imposible, se dijo, estoy sin duda soñando. Estiró el brazo hacia el animal, y éste, lejos de asustarse, avanzó y olisqueó su mano, después se dejó acariciar. Ashari estaba tan fascinada que se olvidó del terror que acababa de experimentar.

- ¿Has sido tú quien me ha ayudado?- le preguntó, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

El unicornio la miró con sus profundos ojos negros, inteligentes.

"Guárdate de la maldad, aental´ne"

Ashari retiró su mano apresuradamente, sorprendida no sólo de que un animal le hubiera hablado, sino de que lo hubiera hecho directamente dentro de su cabeza.

El unicornio sacudió la testa, se volvió con una cabriola y galopó hacia la espesura del bosque. Mientras admiraba boquiabierta la gracia y belleza del animal, Semurel apareció y se agachó a su lado, maravillado.

-¡Un unicornio!

El animal se detuvo un instante y miró a Ashari.

"Aún no estás preparada, aental´ne. Volveré cuando lo estés", le oyó ella en su mente.

Una palabra escapó de sus labios, sin saber de dónde la había sacado.

-Vernelot…

"Me recuerdas…Mi aental´ne… Guárdate, guárdate del mal, pues aún no estás preparada. Pero no te olvido, volveré"

Luego desapareció en el bosque.

-¿Te ha hablado?- le preguntó Semurel más sorprendido aún.

- Ayúdame a levantarme- le pidió ella- Tengo que contaros algo.

Cuando terminó el relato, Kedair quebró el palito con el que jugueteaba. Estaba muy serio, preocupado.

- Es una de mis hermanas, seguramente Bethkalú. Es la mano derecha de mi madre, además de la más capacitada de sus sacerdotisas. Cinco guerreros de élite y Demanel, maestro de armas de mi casa. No está mal.

- ¿Cómo estableciste contacto?- preguntó Semurel.

- No lo sé. Sólo me dejé llevar.

Semurel y Antharid se miraron. Ashari no supo interpretar esa mirada.

- ¿Y dices que el unicornio acudió en tu ayuda?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Sí. ¿Qué quiere decir aental´ne?

- ¿El unicornio te llamó aental´ne?- saltó Antharid, sorprendiéndoles a todos.

- Así que por fin has decidido hablar común… ¿Ahora sí somos dignos siquiera de esa pequeña atención? Pues mira, Majestad Antharid, sepas que como vuelvas a hablar en élfico para dirigirte a nosotros, te vuelves por donde has venido- afirmó ella muy enfadada. Kedair reprimió una sonrisa.

- Entonces habló contigo. Te dijo su nombre. Te llamó aental´ne- resumió Semurel intentando distraer a ambas contendientes, que se miraban la una a la otra con antipatía.

- No me dijo su nombre… de algún modo yo lo sabía. Y sí, me llamó aental´ne por tres veces.

Los dos elfos volvieron a mirarse.

- ¿Qué es un unicornio?- preguntó Kedair.

- Es un animal mágico, extraordinario, y muy raro de ver. Sus poderes son enormes. Y pueden cambiar de plano cuando quieren. Mira, no sabemos mucho de unicornios, pero hay alguien que podría ayudarte a despejar cuanto menos, parte de tus dudas.

- ¿Quién, Semurel?- preguntó Ashari.

- Un mago erudito, un elfo que vive en el bosque a pocas millas de aquí.

-Propongo que vayamos a verle- opinó Kedair- . Hay demasiadas incógnitas como para ignorarlas.

-Guíanos hasta el mago, Semurel- le pidió la muchacha.

2

El mago vivía en una cueva. Ni Kedair ni los elfos tenían problema en adentrarse en la oscuridad, pues sus ojos estaban preparados para ver en las tinieblas, pero Ashari tropezaba a cada momento y hubiera caído más de una vez si el drow no la hubiera llevado cogida de la cintura. En un momento dado, se detuvieron.

- ¡Galai, aen´das qalared ear, nie Antharid!

Sólo el silencio respondió a Antharid.

- ¡ Aen´das, aen´das, nalared, Galaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritó Antharid con malas pulgas.

- Enseal aen etten´so?- preguntó una voz.

- Antharid, Semurel elead scori´nel, elead drow.

- Drow?

- Ain.

- Drow enatil aael ian´se- dijo el mago con voz gélida.

Silencio. Ashari no pudo evitar mascullar una maldición terrible, una de las peores que le había oído a su padre y que nunca hasta ahora había osado repetir, pues sólo había entendido de toda la conversación la palabra drow, y ya estaba harta. Sintió el sabor de la bilis en su boca, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de rabia. El mago no les recibiría, no a un drow. Otro elfo pomposo y lleno de prejuicios. Advirtió que Kedair se tambaleaba. Oyó gritos.

- Attalea ash´el, attalea ash´el!!- gritó el mago desde la oscuridad.

- Enatil esheale aasifel!- gimió Semurel.- ¡No habla élfico!

- ¡Basta, hechicera, basta!- dijo el mago dirigiéndose a Ashari en perfecto común.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no sólo ella temblaba, sino que toda la cueva lo hacía. El mismo estupor la calmó de golpe, y la cueva dejó de sacudirse. El mago conjuró una luz, que a pesar de ser tenue, hirió sus ojos después de la más absoluta oscuridad.

- Galai, necesitamos consultarte. Tú mismo acabas de ver- le rogó Semurel, asustado.

El mago se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva.

- Seguidme- dijo al cabo.

Mientras Ashari le explicaba, el mago llenó su pipa de tabaco en un ritual repetido a lo largo de los años y la encendió. El humo olía bien, las densas volutas ascendían hacia el techo de la cueva despacio, cambiando de forma constantemente.

El mago era viejo hasta para los elfos. No tenía aspecto de mago, sino más bien de druida. Vestía una sencilla túnica de arpillera y unas sandalias. Su cabello canoso caía descuidadamente sobre unos hombros huesudos, sus ojos de color miel escrutaban con intensidad sobre una faz lampiña, surcada de profundas arrugas. No la interrumpió ni una sola vez. Después, tras un momento de silencio, cambió de posición el cuerpo.

- Aental´ne… Hacía siglos que no se oía esa palabra. Me alegro de que vuelva a haber alguno, pues hace largo ya que los unicornios se desvincularon de nosotros.

- ¿Qué significa?-preguntó Ashari, impaciente.

- Su traducción sería Jinete, pero no es sólo eso. Es un tratamiento que únicamente unos pocos desde que el mundo es mundo han ostentado. Significa que los unicornios te aceptan como una igual, que reconocen un vínculo de ellos hacia ti y de ti hacia ellos. Protección mutua. Destinos comunes, pues ellos son viajeros del tiempo y del espacio, ellos son Los Que Saben, los hijos de la diosa Mielikki. Aquel a quien conoces por su nombre verdadero es tu nexo, tu montura, tu protector. Tu destino.

Semurel y Antharid exclamaron extasiados, mirándola con admiración, pues los elfos desde siempre habían venerado a los unicornios.

-Puedes estar orgullosa, pues hace mucho que los unicornios rompieron su vínculo con los hechiceros elfos. Mucho, mucho tiempo…- añadió el mago.

- Yo no soy hechicera, Por los dioses, ni siquiera soy elfa…

-Que nadie te haya instruido no quiere decir que no seas una hechicera. Y corre sangre élfica por tus venas.

- Sí, eso me han dicho…Qué extraño… desde que salí de la granja me pasan cosas muy raras, pero antes yo jamás…

- La magia no suele ser espontánea. Para serlo, hacen falta dos cosas: debes tener magia cerca. Algo que facilite esas manifestaciones como la que hemos visto hace un momento. En esta cueva, la magia es muy fuerte; de ahí que, sin saber lo que hacías, casi la echaras abajo con tu rabieta.

- Has dicho dos cosas, ¿y la segunda?

- Dejar de ser virgen- respondió Galai en tono casual.

Tanto ella como Kedair enrojecieron hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Debes aprender los caminos para dominar ese don. Sin la disciplina, serás un peligro para los que te rodean y hasta para ti misma.

Ashari se levantó y comenzó a pasearse arriba y abajo, nerviosa.

- Sólo me has explicado la parte positiva. Cuéntame ahora lo malo. No se da nada por nada, no en este mundo… Y un don, cuanto más alto honor alcance, mayor es el sacrificio que se espera a cambio.

- No sabría decirte con certeza, pero tienes razón. Sospecho que no acabarás de ser del todo dueña de tu vida.

- Esto se está complicando por momentos. ¡Yo no quiero esto! Quiero empezar una nueva vida con Kedair en Luna Plateada, lo que ya de por sí será difícil, ¡Y no dejan de surgir problemas, al margen del maldito racismo!-gritó exasperada-. Aental´ne… No quiero ser Jinete, ni hechicera… No quiero compromisos, porque seguro que se espera algo de mí, ¡algo que no estoy dispuesta a dar!

- Pero Ashari, es un honor…-empezó a argumentar Semurel, sin entender el rechazo de su prima.

- ¡No he pedido tal honor!-estalló la muchacha.

Los dos elfos jóvenes la miraban escandalizados, en tanto que Kedair parecía preocupado y el mago, que no dejaba de fumar, la miraba divertido.

- Toda mi vida he estado metida en esa maldita granja, temblando de miedo o pasando todas las aburridas tardes con las aburridas ovejas, y justo ahora, y no entonces, ahora que por fin soy feliz...

-Cálmate, o terminarás el trabajo que empezaste hace un rato- la cortó el mago.- Sé lo que te pasa. Sé que tienes miedo, que no entiendes todo esto, pero es lo que hay. Afróntalo, eres ya adulta. No sabes lo que te depara el destino, y debes prepararte, pues sea lo que sea lo que esté por devenir, acontecerá de igual modo. La diferencia radica en que estés preparada o que no lo estés, lo que te conducirá al desastre. Yo te ayudaré en lo que a formación se refiere.

Kedair se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro. Vio, efectivamente, la rebeldía y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos cuando le miró buscando en él su consejo.

- El mago tiene razón, Ashari. No debes ignorar tu destino, son demasiadas las señales. Pero no estarás sola en tu cometido, sea cual sea éste. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Yo sólo quería una vida tranquila, contigo…-dijo abrumada.

Kedair tomó las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. Estaban heladas.

- Y tendrás una vida conmigo a pesar de todo.

- Tengo miedo…Parece que a cada paso vamos sumando peligros, y el peligro es riesgo... ¿Y si te pierdo?¿Y si el destino que me aguarda arrastra a quien me rodee a la muerte?

El no supo qué contestarle. Ashari se giró súbitamente hacia el mago, soltó las manos de Kedair y se colocó frente al anciano.

- Si hablas de este modo, ¡es porque has visto algo! Dime, pues, ¿qué has visto de mi futuro?

-¡Condenada scori´nel!-gritó el anciano enfadado-¡No soy un oráculo! Yo no vaticino, sólo interpreto según tus explicaciones. Soy un mago.

- Pero no podemos quedarnos a que me instruyas. Los drow no están demasiado lejos- rebatió ella.

-¿Qué drows?- preguntó perplejo el mago.

- Los que nos persiguen... es una larga historia que no pienso contar ahora.

-¿Y tú te quejabas hace un momento de una vida aburrida? Vaya vaya, veo que tendré que emplearme a fondo contigo, si quiero que sobrevivas... Os acompañaré. Te instruiré durante el viaje. Luego, una vez llegados a Luna Plateada, te dejaré bajo la tutela de la Dama Alustriel. Si llegamos, claro…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Kedair.

- Me temo que no serán sólo elfos oscuros quienes vayan a acecharnos. La ruta a Luna Plateada pasa muy cerca de ciertos lugares habitados por criaturas tenebrosas, lugares en los que habita el mal. Temo que seremos como un faro, como un imán que habrá de atraerlas. Sé que portáis un elemento cuya magia es muy poderosa, lo percibí aún antes de que llegarais. Ellos también lo percibirán.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero sabían que el mago se refería a Das´Ashea.

- Dadme diez minutos. Recogeré algunas cosas y nos pondremos en camino.

El mago no callaba. Habló sin parar desde que montara el caballo que le cedió Ashari, mientras la chica le escuchaba agarrada a la cintura de Kedair. Teórica, fórmulas, hechizos sencillos, todo se sucedía una y otra vez, bebía un trago de agua y lo repetía todo desde el principio, hasta que los cuatro se lo aprendieron de memoria. No le dio tregua en el rato que se detuvieron para comer, ni en toda la tarde, ni siquiera cuando pararon para acampar. Los elfos se escabulleron nada más atar los caballos, argumentando ir a por leña y agua, deseosos de darles paz a sus oídos, y Kedair se alejó para practicar con sus katanas, según él. Cuando los dos elfos regresaron, bastante más tarde, Antharid, extrañamente, llevaba la capucha puesta. Se afanaron en colocar las piedras que trajeron en un círculo, y dispusieron la leña en el centro.

- No encendáis el fuego, Ashari lo hará... con magia, claro. ¿Recuerdas la fórmula?- dijo el mago.

- Como para no recordarla- murmuró Semurel entre dientes- Cualquiera de nosotros encendería el maldito fuego.

Ashari reprimió una sonrisa y se concentró. Antharid, de espaldas al mago, se agachó, colocó la yesca sin hacer caso y se afanó con el pedernal y el eslabón. Galai frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella con una cara que daba miedo. El anciano tiró de la capucha, con lo que quedó patente el motivo de la repentina sordera de la joven elfa: dos trozos de tela sobresalían de sus puntiagudas orejas. El hechicero tiró de los trapillos, destaponando los conductos auditivos.

- ¡Idiota!- la insultó echando suficientes chispas por los ojos como para incendiar el bosque entero.- ¡Si te molesta tanto mi verborrea, ya puedes volverte a Tael Hassa, pues todos los días han de ser así!

Luego se dio la vuelta y volvió junto a Ashari, dejando a la orgullosa guerrera avergonzada y turbada. Kedair sintió lástima y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a preparar la cena. Semurel lanzó una mirada de reproche al anciano.

- Venga, muchacha, apréstate a encenderlo- le dijo Galai a Ashari.

Ella respiró hondo y empezó a recitar el hechizo en voz alta, tal como quería el mago para supervisar su aprendizaje. Cuando pronunciaba la última palabra, el mago gritó.

- ¡Así nooooo, maldita sea!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella terminó la palabra. El hechizo salió mal. Lo que había de ser una pequeña bola de fuego que debía proyectarse hasta a leña del suelo, fue en cambio un gran círculo de fuego que se expandió quemándole las manos. Todos corrieron hacia ella y apagaron las llamas de la ropa como pudieron.

- Traed mis ungüentos, rápido- ordenó el mago sujetando las manos de la chica, cuya piel llena de ampollas y en carne viva la hacían gritar de dolor.

- No- dijo el drow apartando al anciano- Ashari, ven conmigo.

Ella le obedeció, y juntos se alejaron del campamento en dirección al bosque. Nadie se opuso, ni siquiera el mago, que miraba al elfo oscuro con suspicacia.

Cuando regresaron, la chica tenía las manos sanas, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

- Bueno- murmuró el anciano- por lo menos ahora sé que el peligro que corremos merece la pena...

- Basta de lecciones por hoy- resolvió el drow.

- De eso nada- replicó el mago- Va a encender ese fuego, y lo hará bien. Ven, pequeña, te diré en qué has fallado. Pronuncia bien y dosificarás esa increíble potencia.

Ashari se colocó de nuevo frente a la leña. La miró. Pensó en las palabras del conjuro, y cuando estuvo segura, lo pronunció impecablemente. De sus manos extendidas salió disparada una bolita de fuego que prendió al instante en el centro del círculo de piedras. Todos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio y la felicitaron, alegrándose de su éxito.

La cena de esa noche fue distendida, muy diferente de la noche anterior. Charlaron y bromearon, incluso el mago se mostró de buen humor, y para cuando se acostaron ya no existía barrera alguna entre ellos.

Al amanecer, después de asearse y tomar un frugal desayuno, el mago habló con todos.

- Durante el día de hoy dejaremos atrás el terreno seguro. Estad atentos y procurad pasar desapercibidos. No rodearemos el bosque maldito, pues eso alargaría el riesgo varios días.

- Atravesar Los Pozos de Elkitania...- apuntó Semurel.- Pero te llevamos a ti, Galai. Eso nos da ventaja.

- ¡Y una mierda, nos da ventaja!- se le encaró el mago con su habitual mal humor- Pocas lides has librado por estos parajes, si ésa es tu opinión. Ni siquiera nos detendremos, mientras no pongamos tierra de por medio con Los Pozos, atiende a lo que digo. Si queréis comer, lo haréis sobre los caballos, si queréis beber, lo mismo, ¡hasta mearéis desde los caballos! ¿Queda suficientemente claro?

- ¿Por qué, Galai? ¿Qué es lo que habita en ese lugar?- preguntó Kedair.

El anciano le miró a los ojos, y el drow creyó ver un ligero estremecimiento en el mago.

- El Mal.

3

La diferencia entre el ambiente del bosque que dejaron atrás y el de Los Pozos de Elkitania era palpable, apreciable por todos los sentidos. Lo primero en percibirse era el hedor, luego el oído echaba de menos los alegres sonidos de un auténtico bosque, pues allí reinaba un silencio opresivo. Incluso los caballos relinchaban bajito, como si intuyeran la necesidad de no quebrantar la ausencia de ruidos. La vista de ese simulacro anémico de bosque era deplorable para los ojos del observador, y todas esas sensaciones juntas les ponían la carne de gallina.

Una senda atravesaba el bosque cenagoso, y obedeciendo al mago, la tomaron.

Kedair, como los demás, se sentía intranquilo y vigilaba los alrededores como si de un momento a otro les fuera a saltar encima algo espantoso. Después de rebuscar en su bolsillo, deslizó un bulto hasta la mano de Ashari, que descansaba en su cintura.

- Toma la Piedra. Es mejor que la lleves tú, pues en caso de desencadenarse una lucha serás la única que la podrá usar si alguno de nosotros resulta herido.

- Yo también puedo luchar- repuso ella.

- Y tendrás que luchar, si llega el caso; pero si necesitamos el poder de Das´Ashea mejor será que te cubramos a ti y no al revés.

La muchacha guardó la Piedra y no dijo nada, pues el nudo que se le formó en la garganta después de las palabras del drow se lo impidió.

Cabalgaron al paso durante varias horas, en tensión y alerta. El paisaje se repetía a lo largo de la senda, pero los ojos seguían sin acostumbrarse a algo tan desagradable. Cuando pasaban junto a un torturado y retorcido árbol, vieron a una mujer. La vieron de repente, como si acabara de materializarse; desnuda y de belleza perversa; la mujer, que parecía estar envuelta por jirones de bruma, les sonreía descarada. Más adelante distinguieron más, junto al camino, a intervalos irregulares.

- Maldita sea... hemos sido descubiertos. No las miréis o caeréis bajo su influjo- les avisó el mago.- Son plañideras. Si nos interceptan, usad la espada sin dudar.

Pero las plañideras se limitaron a observarles, provocativas, y de vez en cuando gritaban de un modo tan enervante que hacían estremecer. La compañía de elfos tenía que realizar verdaderos esfuerzos por evitar mirar a las hipnóticas e impúdicas diablesas.

"Mal asunto", pensó el hechicero. "¿A qué esperan esas condenadas para atacar?"

Poco más adelante el camino se estrechaba y giraba, quedando oculto a la vista, y el anciano les ordenó detenerse.

- Ashari, monta en el caballo del equipamiento, Semurel, ayúdala a repartir la carga entre los demás animales, rápido. Temo una emboscada, y Kedair necesitará libertad de movimiento.

En un momento lo que ordenara Galai estuvo cumplido.

- ¡Tened prestos los aceros, pero cabalgad como si os fuera en ello la vida!- les dijo, al tiempo que espoleaba su montura, que salió disparada en un galope frenético.

Los caballos cortaban el aire veloces, el sonido de los cascos golpeando la tierra se multiplicaron en el compacto silencio, roto esporádicamente por los gritos desgarrados de las plañideras, que ahora les seguían deslizándose como espectros. Se precipitaron por el trecho angosto hacia la curva, y al girar el camino estaba bloqueado por decenas de enemigos.

- ¡Trolls de los pantanos!- gritó Semurel frenando a su montura.

- ¡Ocupaos de los trolls! ¡Yo haré frente a las plañideras!- ordenó el mago.

Las espadas salieron de las vainas y silbaron hendiendo el aire y la carne de los enemigos; Kedair saltó del caballo con sus katanas prestas, y comenzó a bailar su macabra danza de muerte, manejando las hojas con letal precisión, rápidas, gráciles, armónicas en su sincronización, complementándose para parar, para hendir, para impedir que el enemigo se acercara, atravesando cuerpos, cortando miembros con la fría determinación de un asesino.

El drow había sido instruido toda su vida para eso, y toda la férrea disciplina con que le prepararon hacía de él un prelado de la muerte, si no la muerte misma.

Del cenagoso lodazal que franqueaba el camino por ambos lados, empezaron a salir cuerpos, atraídos quizá por el olor de la sangre, quizá enviados como refuerzo. Ashari se percató con horror de que eran cuerpos muertos en diferentes estados de putrefacción. Se lanzó sin pensarlo contra ellos. Estaban rodeados.

El mago conjuraba en silencio tremendos hechizos contra las plañideras, pero éstas eran poderosas enemigas, nada fáciles de abatir. El intercambio continuo de conjuros dejaba patente la maestría de Galai, pues tampoco era presa fácil a pesar de que eran cinco las diablesas a las que hacía frente. El hechicero lanzaba fuego, rayos, hielo, y desviaba los conjuros que lanzaban contra él. Abatió a una, dos, tres plañideras. Uno de los hechizos de fuego de las diablesas impactó contra el flanco del caballo del mago, el animal, asustado y dolorido, se levantó a dos patas y tiró a su jinete. Galai cayó pesadamente al suelo y no se levantó.

Los elfos desmontaron también, y mano a mano pasaban a espada a todo aquél que osaba acercarse. Los trolls no eran diestros con los estoques, así que portaban martillos de guerra, clavas y mazas, terribles armas capaces de destrozar con la fuerza de sus portadores al más fornido de los enemigos. Pero los elfos eran ágiles, mucho más que los torpes trolls, y las largas espadas les conferían la ventaja de acabar con éstos antes de que se acercaran demasiado.

Ashari lanzó el caballo contra los muertos vivientes. Utilizaba la espada que le diera Kedair con relativa facilidad, dado que los zombis eran lentos y no portaban arma alguna. La muchacha, venciendo su aprensión por el miedo y la necesidad, procuraba seccionar las cabezas para acabar definitivamente con los monstruos, pues no servía de nada atravesarles con el acero. A pesar de la relativa facilidad con que acababa con ellos, cada vez había más. Pronto el cansancio hizo mella en su brazo, y vio con desesperación que no era capaz de contener la horda de cadáveres que se le venía encima. Dio media vuelta al caballo y vio cómo las plañideras comenzaban a cargar contra los elfos y el drow. Semurel fue alcanzado por una pequeña ramificación de un potente rayo que se perdió entre las ya escasas filas de trolls, y saltó de dolor. Buscó desesperada al mago, sin entender cómo aquéllas habían superado su posición. Cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo, cabalgó hacia él y bajó del caballo de un salto, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo. Sacó a Das´Ashea y frotó la piedra sobre la frente de Galai, rogando que no estuviera muerto, mientras veía los apuros de los tres elfos.

- ¡Levántate, Galai!- le gritó nada más abrir éste los ojos- ¡Están en grave peligro!

El mago, recuperado a todas luces y sin rastro de cansancio siquiera, miró sin disimulo la piedra negra mientras la muchacha la guardaba de nuevo en su bolsillo y luego se levantó, apuntó con sus brazos a las espaldas de las dos diablesas. Aspirando una profunda bocanada de aire, las miró con odio y descargó sobre ellas dos potentes rayos de luz blanca, que iluminaron la ciénaga y desintegraron en el acto a las plañideras. Los tres guerreros, al verse libres de esa amenaza, arreciaron en su ataque contra los pocos trolls y los muchos zombis que comenzaban a cercarlos.

- Vamos a ayudarles, si les rodean estarán perdidos- la instó el mago-. Nada mejor que el fuego contra los muertos vivientes. ¿Recuerdas el hechizo de ayer? Recítalo todo igual pero cambia la última palabra por _Zaarsto_. Pronúnciala bien, muchacha, o no habrá piedra en el mundo capaz de curarte. Y no se te ocurra apuntar a la zona donde se baten nuestros guerreros. A los flancos.

Los dos hechiceros, apuntando uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, conjuraron el hechizo. Dos enormes chorros de fuego impactaron contra los cadáveres andantes, que se retorcieron ardiendo y cayeron por docenas. Pero seguía habiendo muchos.

- Es inútil. Voy a sacar de ahí a los muchachos, pues nuestra única posibilidad es despejar el camino y huir. No puedo abatir a los que lo bloquean con ellos en medio- dijo Galai-. Tú coge los caballos, saldremos a toda prisa.

El mago corrió junto a los guerreros y les instó a retroceder, para quedar él en primera fila con el hechizo dispuesto. Así que los elfos le superaron, el hechicero lanzó otra rociada de fuego que diezmó las primeras filas, dejándole más espacio para que la siguiente fuera más destructiva. Mientras Ashari luchaba por reunir a los aterrorizados caballos y los elfos daban cuenta de los zombis de los flancos, el mago consiguió despejar el camino lo suficiente como para poder pasar.

-¡A los caballos, rápido, antes de que vuelvan a ocuparlo!-gritó Galai mientras lanzaba una última andanada.

Los elfos y él mismo corrieron hacia Ashari, que se acercaba a su vez a ellos ya montada y con las riendas de los caballos en la mano. Todos, incluso el anciano mago, se encaramaron en los corceles de un ágil salto y les espolearon con frenesí. Porque aún seguían saliendo cuerpos del agua en una procesión que no parecía tener fin.

No disminuyeron la velocidad hasta unos veinte minutos más tarde. Los caballos sacaban espuma por la boca y sudaban, relinchando agotados pero sin reproche, pues ellos también habían sentido el peligro y la urgencia de huir. No parecía haber nadie por esos alrededores.

El mago maldecía sin dejar de mirar en torno a ellos.

- Es preciso que sigamos a pie. Los caballos no aguantarán si no les damos cuartel- dijo Semurel.

- Dejémosles descansar un rato- estuvo de acuerdo Ashari-, podríamos aprovechar para comer algo. ¿Tenéis hambre?

Nadie tenía hambre. Los estómagos estaban demasiado alterados como para contener nada.

- Debemos salir de la ciénaga antes de que caiga la noche- repuso Galai- ¡Dad de beber a los malditos pencos y luego a sus lomos de nuevo! Ya ni los caballos son lo que eran...

Mientras los dos elfos se aprestaban a obedecer al mago, el drow se acercó a él.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto falta para salir de aquí?

- No creo estar equivocado si afirmo que unas pocas horas. Tres, cuatro, depende de la marcha y de si alguna otra sorpresa nos pueda entretener.

- No quedan más que cuatro horas de luz. Si el camino es más largo de lo que piensas, nos sorprenderá la noche en Los Pozos. Dime, ¿qué más puede deparar la oscuridad en este infierno?

- Aquí no importa si es noche o día- repuso el mago.

- Entonces, hechicero, ¿por qué tus ojos hablan de horrores? No es a las plañideras ni a los muertos a quien temes.

- No preguntes, drow... Hablaré cuando tenga que hablar, y no antes- dijo el anciano, zanjando así la conversación.

Diez minutos más tarde continuaron la marcha. Cabalgaban al trote, los caballos parecían tan ansiosos como ellos por salir de la ciénaga.

Unos kilómetros más allá, vieron una alta construcción junto al camino. El mago se detuvo, blanco como el papel.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el drow, frenando su montura.

- La Torre de Krante´l- dijo Galai.- Nunca está en el mismo sitio. Cambia de ubicación a voluntad.

- ¿A voluntad de quién?- siguió interrogando Kedair.

- De aquél que la habita. Un liche muy poderoso, muy peligroso.

- ¿Qué es un liche?- intervino Ashari.

- Un archimago del mal, que ha conseguido prolongar su vida más allá de la muerte de su cuerpo gracias a sus extraordinarios conocimientos sobre nigromancia y a sus poderes mágicos.

Los cinco miraron la alta torre sintiendo la amenaza que ésta representaba.

- ¿Qué hemos de hacer, Galai?- dijo Semurel.

- Nos espera… No tenemos opciones, no podemos regresar, ni nos lo permitirá. Habremos de enfrentarnos- respondió el mago poniendo en marcha al caballo.

Los demás animales le siguieron, al paso, vigilando la oscura construcción. Poco antes de alcanzar la torre, la puerta se abrió. La visión del liche les repugnó y atemorizó a todos por igual. Jirones de carne muerta, unidos a huesos blancos asomaban allí donde las vestiduras terminaban. Su rostro, enmarcado por una capucha negra, era una calavera descarnada con dos puntos rojos en las cuencas oculares. Fijó esos puntos en la persona de Galai, y su voz de ultratumba hizo vibrar el interior de los cinco.

- Ah, mago, no creí volver a verte por aquí. No después de la última vez... que casi te cuesta la vida.

- No veo porqué no. Muchos años no me quedan ya, así que poco tengo que perder... en todo caso, a diferencia de ti, yo sigo vivo.

- Yo también, como pudiste comprobar.

- ¿Vas a dejarnos pasar o te aburres demasiado?

- Me aburro, me aburro, no voy a negarlo. Ya no hay lindas jóvenes que quieran yacer conmigo, ni siquiera por oro. Tampoco tengo con qué hacerles el amor, a decir verdad, así que ¿qué alternativa me queda sino mi magia?

- No has contestado a mi pregunta- dijo el mago.

- No le hago ascos a una buena lid, de hecho me divierte bastante; todos los muertos que has visto salir del agua son aquellos que se adentraron en mis dominios, a quienes derroté. Pero hoy tienes suerte, Galai, Mago de la Luz, sólo a uno de vosotros reclamo me sea entregado, y los demás podréis iros. Dadme al drow.

- ¡_No_!- gritó Ashari, soltando una mano de la rienda y posándola sobre el brazo del elfo oscuro.

El liche se rió de Ashari con una risa que ponía los pelos de punta, y no le volvió a prestar atención.

- Ven, drow, y salvarás la vida de tus cuatro compañeros.

El elfo oscuro miró a Ashari con resignación, ella se alteró mucho cuando leyó su mirada.

- No se te ocurra... no le escuches... ¡lucharemos!- dijo ella desencajada.

Semurel y Antharid desenvainaron las espadas, respaldando las palabras de la muchacha.

- ¡Krante´l!-gritó Galai- No hemos de entregarte a nadie. Y si quieres diversión, la tienes garantizada.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, el liche les lanzó un conjuro paralizante. Sin poder mover un músculo, vieron impotentes cómo el archimago se apoderaba de Kedair y lo introducía en el interior de la torre. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ashari gritó agónicamente aunque ningún sonido saliera de su boca.


	2. Chapter 3,4

Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, inspirado en la saga del Elfo Oscuro de Reinos Olvidados

CAPÍTULO 3 - LAZOS DE UNIÓN

1

No pudo hacer nada. No pudo evitar que el nigromante le arrastrara a las húmedas mazmorras de la torre, que le encadenara con grilletes a la pared de una celda, que le arrancara la ropa dejándole en paños menores mientras registraba las prendas minuciosamente. Luego vació el morral y examinó el uwen y un par de objetos mágicos de menor importancia, dejándolos caer descuidadamente sobre el suelo de piedra de la celda a medida que los descartaba. El archimago no encontró lo que buscaba.

Revertió el hechizo paralizante para poder interrogar al indefenso drow, y se colocó frente a su rostro, arrojándole a la cara el pútrido aliento que expiraba.

- ¿Dónde está la Piedra?

Kedair le miró perplejo. ¿Cómo demonios sabía de la existencia de la Piedra?

- ¿Qué piedra?-

- Veo que no me lo vas a poner fácil. Tanto mejor. Creo que sí me divertiré, después de todo- el elfo lo miró desafiante-. No, yo no voy a rebajarme a mancharme con tu sangre, pero sé quien está deseando ponerte la mano encima.

El liche se concentró y llamó a Bethkalu, dos veces. Conjuró entonces un vórtice, un pasillo interdimensional cuyo extremo sostenía la sacerdotisa drow con su magia. Un personaje entró en el vórtice y se materializó en la mazmorra: su hermano Demanel. El vórtice se diluyó en la nada.

- Bienhallado, Archimago- dijo el maestro de armas.

- Bienhallado, Maestro Demanel.

El recién llegado se acercó al cautivo con una perversa sonrisa de triunfo.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos, hermano, y en circunstancias más propicias que la última vez. Para mí, claro.

Kedair no dijo nada.

- Tienes algo que no te pertenece. ¿Dónde está?

Silencio.

Demanel le golpeó en el estómago con el puño. Los guantes del maestro de armas tenían en los nudillos unos triángulos de metal plateados, puestos ahí para hacer más daño. El drow se dobló todo lo que dieron de sí las cadenas, que mantenían sus brazos en alto sobre la cabeza.

- Robaste a tu propia casa, dejándonos a merced de las casas inferiores. Porque esa piedra fue un regalo de la misma Diosa a nuestra familia, y al llevártela nos condenas ante sus ojos. Sabes bien lo voluble que es la Reina Araña. Si perdemos su favor seremos atacados por quien lo reciba. Así que, ¿dónde está Das´Ashea?

Al no recibir respuesta, le golpeó de nuevo, dos veces, en el mismo sitio. Kedair se encogió y tosió entre arcadas, hubiera vomitado si hubiese tenido el qué.

- ¡Dónde está, maldito renegado!

- La perdí…- dijo enderezándose con esfuerzo, intentando recuperar la dignidad.

Sabía que su hermano no se lo tragaría, y tampoco lo dijo con esa intención, sino para evidenciar que no pensaba confesar. En consecuencia, aunque él ya se lo esperaba, le cayó encima una lluvia de golpes. Demanel ya no preguntó nada más, se limitó a estrellar su puño reforzado contra el cuerpo y la cara de su hermano una y otra vez. Kedair gruñía con rabia, impotente, a su merced, pero pronto el brutal castigo del maestro de armas le superó y la adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo, y los gruñidos se transformaron en leves gemidos a cada nuevo embate. Cuando se empezó a cansar, Demanel se ayudó con las piernas, propinándole tantas patadas bajas y altas como quiso, hasta que Kedair se desmayó.

Consiguió mover un dedo. Entonces, como si nunca hubiera existido el hechizo, Ashari recuperó la movilidad, y junto con ella los otros tres elfos. Bajó del caballo de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta cerrada de la torre, pero algo la rechazó con fuerza y rebotó dando con sus huesos en el suelo. Se levantó, dolorida, y volvió a intentarlo con idéntico resultado.

- No sigas, muchacha, no conseguirás atravesar la barrera- dijo el mago.

- Y tú, Galai, ¿no piensas hacer nada?

-Algo haré, aunque no estoy muy seguro de los resultados.

Los tres desmontaron, y mientras Semurel ataba a los caballos, el hechicero se acercó a la barrera y la tocó con cuidado.

- Mmmm… No va a ser fácil. Nunca se me han dado bien las barreras mágicas, y Krante´l ha hecho un buen trabajo…Si, muy bueno.

- Me alegro de que te guste, pero ¿podrás disiparla?

- Hum…hum

- Pues vaya un mago que estás hecho- refunfuñó Ashari.

- ¡Eh, niña, no te confundas!- bramó Galai con su gran ego herido- Es más difícil levantar una barrera que echarla abajo, así que no pierdas la fe. Y no he dicho que no pueda… Ahora silencio y dejadme trabajar.

El mago se concentró, recitó un conjuro, dos, tres… Nada, la barrera seguía en su sitio. Bufó y miró a los otros con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada ante su mirada, así que el hechicero continuó su duelo personal blasfemando como un carretero. Probó un par de conjuros más, blasfemó de nuevo y la barrera continuó en su sitio, como una burla a sus limitados poderes, como una prueba de la superioridad de su malvado rival. No se dio por vencido, y de un mal humor que aumentaba a cada fracaso, recitó una nueva retahíla de palabras incomprensibles que sólo consiguieron que la barrera brillara y chisporroteara, pero que no la disipó.

Ashari, que estaba de peor humor que el mago a la par que llena de angustia y prisas, no aguantó más.

- Llevas una hora y media y sólo has conseguido una exhibición de fuegos artificiales… Galai, no puedes con su magia, reconócelo. Hay que buscar otro modo.

- Si, muchacha, tienes razón. Lamento no haberlo conseguido- reconoció el mago con una sorprendente humildad.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- intervino Semurel- ¿De qué otro modo podemos rescatar a Kedair?

- No hay ningún otro modo. Hay que atravesar la barrera, pues envuelve la torre entera.-dijo Galai- Si queremos entrar, hay que disipar esa magia con magia.

Ashari se desesperó. Volvió a lanzarse contra la barrera aún a sabiendas de que no conseguiría más que lastimarse, pero la inacción era peor que el dolor. Su primo y Antharid la agarraron a la fuerza y la alejaron, e intentaron tranquilizarla inútilmente. La muchacha rompió a llorar, impotente. Sentía que Kedair la necesitaba, que sufría. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

El mago se acercó de improviso y la abrazó, afectado por el sufrimiento de la chica, preocupado por la suerte del drow. Acarició su cabeza paternalmente, y luego secó sus ojos con un pañuelo limpio. Hasta hizo que se sonara la nariz como una niña buena.

- Sólo se me ocurre una cosa más. Probaremos de nuevo, pero ésta vez debes confiar en mí y darme la Piedra negra.

Ashari le miró a los ojos largamente, evaluándolo. El mago sostuvo su mirada, como si sus ojos fueran dos ventanas directas a su alma. Ella vio nobleza en los ojos de Galai, siglos de servicio al bien a pesar de esos bruscos modos tan impropios de cualquier elfo. Vio bondad y sabiduría acumulada en una vida inusualmente larga, vio una gran preocupación por todos y cada uno de ellos, en especial por Kedair y mientras veía todo eso en los ojos del mago, su mano rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacó a Das´Ashea y la puso en la mano del hechicero.

2

Kedair volvió en sí al sentir el agua helada resbalar por su piel, llevándose gran parte de la sangre que le cubría y mezclándose con ella en su camino al suelo. Su hermano lanzó al otro lado de la celda el cubo y le levantó la cabeza de un fuerte tirón de pelos. El maltrecho drow miró a su hermano con el único ojo que pudo abrir, tan tumefacto e inflamado tenía el otro. Estaban solos, el archimago se había ido.

- Nadie te ha dado permiso para desmayarte, aún no he terminado contigo- gruñó Demanel.

Kedair logró escupirle a la cara a pesar de la hinchazón de sus labios y esbozó una sonrisa grotesca. El maestro de armas le abofeteó entonces con saña, y luego se limpió la saliva con la manga. Se alejó dos pasos y soltó una carcajada.

- ¡El héroe! ¡El leal y sufrido héroe! ¿De dónde demonios has salido tú, que tan distinto eres de los de tu raza? Eres conmovedoramente patético.

- No sabes nada…- balbuceó Kedair.- No tienes ni idea de lo equivocados que estáis todos.

-¡Idiota!-gritó el otro enfurecido-¡Estúpido idiota! ¡El equivocado eres tú! Eso a lo que te refieres no es más que debilidad, ¡debilidad!

Kedair se rió de él con una risa queda, burlona.

- Ignorantes… Sólo vivís para el poder, nada más cuenta. Dejáis pasar los siglos sirviendo los caprichos de una diosa que sólo juega con vosotros- dijo al cabo.

Demanel comenzó a pasear frente a él.

- Idiota…-repitió el maestro de armas- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo pueril de tu actitud? ¿De qué vale tu sacrificio? ¡De nada! Siempre he sabido quién portaría la piedra en caso de no tenerla tú. La tiene ella. La paliza que te he dado no tenía otra razón que el placer que habría de proporcionarme, pues la información me la dio tu silencio, tu lealtad, tus ridículos sentimientos.

- No creerás que no supondría que llegarías a esa conclusión… Quizá no la tenga ella… Quizá Das´Ashea está escondida a buen recaudo.

Demanel volvió a agarrar el pelo de su hermano y tiró de él hacia arriba, lleno de ira, enfrentándose a su ensangrentado rostro.

- No subestimes a tu hermana, estúpido sentimental, ella sabe que la Piedra está aquí, puede sentirla. ¡Así que no intentes patéticas artimañas para proteger a esa perra humana!

Kedair le miraba nervioso ahora, su anterior sonrisa extirpada por las palabras de su hermano.

- Y hete aquí que ella, a quien proteges con tu silencio, aquélla por cuyo bienestar has dejado que te masacrara, está justo afuera, al alcance de mi mano- prosiguió Demanel-. Sabes, Bethkalu tiene muchas ganas de conocerla personalmente, de probar la resistencia de la muchacha, cosas suyas, ya sabes. No perdona tu traición, ni el papel de la humana en todo esto.

El drow se abalanzó hacia delante furioso, pero las cadenas frenaron su impulso.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡No tienes nada contra ella, soy yo quien ha traicionado a la familia!

- Claro, claro, precisamente por eso, Kedair, el castigo corporal parece no ser suficiente para someterte. Te humillaré, te esclavizaré, te torturaré a través de ella. Y tú lo presenciarás sin poder hacer nada…Y entonces te darás cuenta de lo débil que te hace ese sentimiento.

Demanel rió a carcajadas, satisfecho al ver el efecto que tenían sus palabras sobre su hermano.

- No podrás capturarla, los elfos no te dejarán. Cualquiera de ellos acabará antes contigo- dijo Kedair rechinando los dientes.

- Qué equivocado estás… lo más divertido es que voy a usar esa debilidad para hacerla venir aquí por su propia voluntad. No tendré que enfrentarme con ninguno de ellos. Usaré eso que llamáis amor en contra vuestra, pero antes tomaré algo tuyo, por si dudara, algo que la espoleará a obedecer ciegamente…

Súbitamente, Demanel sacó su espada y de un certero golpe cercenó limpiamente el dedo meñique de su hermano. Kedair gritó mientras la extremidad caía y grandes gotas de sangre salpicaron el ya ensangrentado suelo. Luego vomitó bilis, mientras el maestro de armas recogía el dedo seccionado del suelo y salía de la mazmorra muy seguro de sí mismo, envainando la espada.

Justo cuando Galai se disponía a probar de nuevo sus hechizos con ayuda de la magia de la Piedra, la barrera se disipó sola y la puerta de la torre se abrió. El liche y Demanel salieron al exterior y se acercaron hasta una distancia prudencial de ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Kedair?- preguntó al instante Ashari, escupiéndole prácticamente las palabras al drow.

- Está en mi poder, naturalmente- dijo Demanel.

- Entréganoslo ahora mismo- exigió Galai.

- No estáis en posición de exigir nada- le cortó el archimago.

- Humana…No te entregaré a mi hermano, su delito es demasiado grave y vuestra fuerza escasa para arrebatárnoslo. Pero sí te permitiré que entres. Es más, te lo exijo- le dijo el maestro de armas a Ashari.

- ¿No te basta con un prisionero? ¿Acaso eres tan necio que crees que te vamos a proporcionar más?- preguntó el mago.

- Ella tiene algo que me pertenece- argumentó Demanel.

Ashari miró al mago, y éste entendió su mirada antes de que confesara que ese algo lo tenía él. La piedra no debía volver a esas manos.

- Ya sé que te mueres de ganas de ir con Kedair, pero sé sensata, no lo hagas, niña- le suplicó Galai.- No conseguirás más que empeorar las cosas.

Entonces, Demanel arrojó a los pies de Ashari el dedo de Kedair. Los cuatro lo miraron con horror.

- Ven, si no quieres que lo saque a trozos.

Ashari recogió el dedo y avanzó hacia el drow. Galai no tuvo valor para volver a intentar disuadirla de que no lo hiciera.

La muchacha y Demanel desaparecieron por la puerta. El archimago liche seguía frente a ellos.

- Ya es hora de que paséis a formar parte de mi ejército de vencidos. Debéis estar ansiosos, ya que aún permanecéis aquí.

- Esto es entre tú y yo, Krante´l.

- Está bien, entre tú y yo. De momento, hasta que acabe contigo. Luego me ocuparé de tus amigos. Porque te venceré, lo sabes, ¿verdad? No superas mi magia. No fuiste capaz ni de disipar mi barrera.

- Ya veremos- dijo Galai apretando con fuerza a Das´Ashea, y sintiendo su magia fluir desde la palma de su mano a todo su ser.

Demanel condujo a Ashari hasta la mazmorra sin violencia, casi con cortesía. Cuando la hechicera dobló el último recodo y alcanzó a ver a Kedair en su lamentable estado, el corazón le dio un vuelco y corrió hacia él. El drow se lo permitió con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡Kedair! ¡Dioses! ¿Qué te ha hecho?- gimió ella acariciándole suavemente el rostro casi irreconocible.

- Ashari… No has debido venir…Quiere hacerte daño…- balbuceó él, derrotado ante la hábil maldad de su hermano.

A ella no le importó su propia persona, ella sólo le veía a él malherido y encadenado. Se acurrucó amorosamente contra su pecho con cuidado de no lastimarle, y él apretó el mentón contra su cara, mientras las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de ambos. Ahora Kedair tenía miedo, verdadero miedo. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. Llevaría a cabo sus amenazas y él no podría hacer nada…

Demanel arrancó a la chica del pecho de Kedair con brusquedad, la sujetó por la cintura desde detrás y tomó uno de sus rizos negros entre los dedos, acariciándolo mientras miraba a su hermano con provocación.

- No lo hagas…

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?- se burló el maestro de armas, al tiempo que deslizaba su mano desde la cintura de la hechicera hacia su pecho.

Ella, adivinando sus intenciones, se giró de improviso y le dio una sonora bofetada. El drow pareció divertido y excitado, y se abalanzó sobre la muchacha.

Demanel no era mucho más alto que ella, pero sí era más fuerte, y la derribó con facilidad. Se plantó a horcajadas sobre la hechicera, que pataleaba y lanzaba los puños con fiereza. Pronto la inmovilizó agarrándole las muñecas y estampándolas contra el suelo sobre la cabeza, y buscó su boca para besarla mientras Kedair gritaba amenazas fútiles y se revolvía desesperado intentando inútilmente liberarse de los grilletes. La chica le mordió el labio y le hizo sangrar, cosa que pareció excitarle aún más. Sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas con una mano, utilizó la otra para asestarle una fuerte bofetada que la dejó sin respiración e hizo que viera unas lucecitas ante sus ojos. El drow reanudó su acoso acariciando su cuerpo con la mano libre e intentando luego bajarle las polainas mientras volvía a besarla con furia, apretando tanto su boca que ni siquiera pudo ella intentar morderle de nuevo, haciéndole daño y casi ahogándola.

La invadió un profundo asco y la certeza de que estaba perdida, de que no podría evitar que Demanel consumara lo que se proponía. La fuerza bruta no le servía, pues él la superaba, la tenía inmovilizada, a su merced… ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie iba a ayudarla…

Entonces se acordó de Vernelot. ¡El unicornio la ayudaría! Cerró los ojos y formó la imagen del magnífico animal en su mente, y luego pronunció su nombre en voz alta.

_- Vernelot…ven a mi ¡Vernelot, te necesito, ven a mi si en algo me estimas!_

Su lamento desesperado recorrió los planos aunque ella ignorara la fuerza de su llamada, y el unicornio la oyó y levantó la cabeza. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, relinchando, y se lanzó a la carrera hacia la voz urgente y amedrentada de su Aental´ne, sabiendo que estaba en peligro.

El primero en atacar fue el archimago. Su hechizo de fuego pasó alrededor de Galai sin tocarle, protegido por una esfera mágica, y por poco no chamusca a Antharid. Los dos guerreros corrieron a ponerse a cubierto.

El anciano elfo contraatacó entonces conjurando unos carámbanos puntiagudos de hielo, que lanzó de punta contra el liche. Este intentó desviarlos, pero no pudo evitar que algunos le alcanzaran y se clavaran en su cuerpo muerto. Miró a Galai asombrado por la fuerza del conjuro. El nigromante los fundió y desapareció, se hizo invisible. Galai entonces invocó unas pequeñas partículas que se pegaron a la figura transparente del archimago, revelándole.

Viéndose descubierto, lanzó un hechizo de su escuela y al momento aparecieron sombras y algunos espectros con intención de atacar a Galai. Los dos elfos escondidos salieron entonces con las espadas en la mano dispuestos a luchar, evitando que molestaran al mago impidiéndole concentrarse. Galai convocó a un elemental de aire para que les ayudara, y luego desapareció un momento para volver a aparecer a unos metros, pero el nigromante le estaba esperando y le lanzó el letal conjuro dedo de la muerte. La figura se diluyó y resultó ser un doble del mago, que en ese momento se encontraba detrás del desconcertado liche. El mago conjuró sin peligro un dificilísimo hechizo, y por primera vez en su larga vida fue capaz de detener el tiempo. En ese momento irreal, el hechicero lanzó ligadura y consiguió inmovilizar al nigromante. El tiempo reanudó entonces su marcha, y Galai expulsó a las sombras y espectros que quedaban, pero mantuvo aún el elemental: nunca hay que desestimar el papel de los aliados, mientras quede un enemigo cerca. Guardó en un saquito de su cinturón la piedra negra y luego se acercó al siniestro archimago, inofensivo ahora.

- No me has vencido, no me mires con ese aire de suficiencia…Yo me he equivocado. Te subestimé, mago. Tantos siglos engañando a la muerte, tantos estudios y esfuerzos para acabar postrado ante un patán, milenios más joven que yo y con menos talento- proclamó Krante´l.

- Estás viejo, Krante´l, ya no hay mozas que quieran compartir el lecho contigo, ni siquiera por oro, y ya ni tu magia te queda… Pero no, no voy a matarte, al fin y al cabo has trabajado mucho para evitar la muerte, si embargo voy a hacer que la desees. Voy a atrapar tu alma en una gema, Krante´l, y luego la tiraré en tu propia ciénaga. No es muy probable que la encuentre nunca nadie.

En el momento en que liberó al liche para atrapar su alma en la gema de su propio anillo, éste lanzó un geas a Antharid y gritó una orden que todos pudieron oír.

-¡Mata al mago!

Luego sus huesos envueltos en la larga túnica negra cayeron al suelo, su oscura alma voló como una ráfaga de bruma y entró en el rubí del anillo que rodeaba su descarnado dedo.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada. El mago miraba a Antharid, y los dos elfos miraban a su vez al mago.

- Tienes que hacerlo- le dijo a la elfa.

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y soltó la espada. Su cabeza colgaba sobre el pecho, mirando al suelo, perdida.

- No puedo, Galai…

- Si no lo haces, morirás.

- Lo sé. Pero no puedo matarte.

Galai se acercó a la elfa y se agachó junto a ella. Tomó su barbilla y empujó suavemente hacia arriba, obligándola a mirarle. Los ojos surcados por mil pequeñas arrugas eran cálidos y reconfortantes, los de la guerrera estaban llenos de angustia y terror.

- Eres una elfa joven, tienes siglos por delante. Yo, en cambio soy muy viejo, mi vida ha llegado a su fin. No cambiaré los pocos años que me queden por tus siglos, no voy a consentirlo. Sé que no quieres, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo.

Antharid comenzó a llorar amargamente, al verla no se reconocía ya a la arrogante guerrera que fuera hasta sólo unos minutos antes. De pronto se alzó y corrió hasta los restos del archimago, y los pisó, pateó y dispersó hecha una furia de cabellos de oro. Recogió el anillo que contenía el alma del maquiavélico liche y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la ciénaga. La joya se sumergió en el agua lodosa con un brillo rojizo. Un poco más calmada, la joven regresó cabizbaja junto a sus dos compañeros. Gruesos lagrimones surcaban sus mejillas cuando miró a Galai, desolada.

El mago se llegó hasta su caballo y bajó un fardo que contenía un cofrecillo. Cogió también un odre que contenía agua y volvió junto a los dos guerreros que le observaban.

- La ventaja de esta situación es que puedo elegir la manera más tranquila y menos dolorosa de morir. Mezclarás las pócimas que yo te diga en este frasco, le añadirás el agua y me lo ofrecerás- le ordenó mientras abría el cofre y sacaba pequeñas botellitas de cristal rellenas de líquidos de diversos colores.- Así ha de ser para cumplir el geas.

- No voy a hacerlo- se empecinó ella.

- Deja de perder el tiempo. ¡Tienes que ayudar a Semurel a rescatar a Ashari y al drow, están en grave peligro!- luego suavizó su voz, y continuó- Comprende que no es culpa tuya, Antharid. Debes hacerlo para sobrevivir. Pero ten cuidado en el futuro, no vayas a caer antes de tiempo haciendo que mi sacrificio sea en vano- bromeó.

La elfa arreció en su llanto, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y salió corriendo. Se paró de pronto a muchos metros de ellos, y sacó un puñal. Semurel gritó su nombre y echó a correr hacia ella, sin dejar de chillar en élfico Todo fue muy rápido. Antharid levantó el brazo y clavó el puñal en su pecho; cayó fulminada al suelo, y para cuando el mago llegó con Das´Ashea en la mano, la elfa ya estaba muerta con el corazón atravesado.

- Tenía razón, el mal nacido… Me ha vencido, y del modo más atroz. Perdóname, Antharid, allá a donde estés…Por mi arrogancia, porque yo también le subestimé…- musitó Galai, y en ese momento pareció muy, muy viejo, más de lo que ya era.

El unicornio se materializó en la mazmorra y Demanel se puso en pie de un salto cuando el animal trató de atravesarle con su cuerno. Ashari se levantó con torpeza, magullada y dolorida.

"Salta a mi grupa, Aental´ne, tú y yo somos un todo", oyó en su mente al unicornio. Ella le obedeció y se subió con esfuerzo, mientras el drow desenvainaba sus estoques y los hacía girar con destreza en amenazadores molinetes por encima de su cabeza y luego se detuvo adoptando una posición defensiva. Ambos, unicornio y drow se miraron evaluándose.

En el momento en que estuvo sobre el animal, Ashari sintió una simbiosis entre los dos; recordó cosas que nunca había sabido, supo utilizar la magia. Y la utilizó. Pero Demanel no era ningún tonto, se dio cuenta del giro de la situación y del poder que manejaba ahora la muchacha. Esquivó por los pelos, gracias a la agilidad innata de los drow, unos cuantos hechizos que hicieron saltar fragmentos de piedra al impactar en las paredes, y decidió poner pies en polvorosa. Y así lo hizo, alcanzó la entrada de la mazmorra y en un giro cerrado desapareció escaleras arriba.

Ashari no le persiguió, pues su prioridad era Kedair. En lugar de ello bajó del unicornio y corrió junto a él, que apenas daba señales de vida, ensangrentado de nuevo y agotado tras los últimos esfuerzos. Liberó sus muñecas de los grilletes con magia y le sujetó amorosamente para evitar que cayera al suelo. Kedair estaba muy malherido.

- Ayúdame, Vernelot, debemos sacarle de aquí. Por favor…

"Yo le llevaré. Súbelo a mi lomo" accedió el unicornio.

Con mucho esfuerzo por parte de los dos, Ashari consiguió acercar a Kedair al unicornio, que hubo de postrarse para que el guerrero pudiera alcanzar su grupa. Ella se emplazó detrás, sujetándole, pues el guerrero apenas mantenía la consciencia.

"Está muy débil. El drow está muy mal. Hazme un corte. Hazme sangrar y lleva mi sangre a sus labios, mejorará"

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que está muriendo?- le preguntó ella muy alarmada.

"Aún no percibo la muerte sobre él, pero se acerca, Aental´ne, y vendrá si no hacemos algo pronto…"

- No, Vernelot, no pienso herirte, y sólo lo haré como último recurso para salvarle la vida - se negó la hechicera, estremeciéndose sólo de pensar en hacer algo así. Arriba estaba la salvación, arriba estaba Das´Ashea- Sólo hemos de llegar a donde el mago, y podré curarle.

Subieron con cautela, alcanzaron la puerta principal sin contratiempos, y salieron de la torre con la esperanza de no encontrarse una batalla campal entre los dos magos. No había tal, es más, en un principio, no parecía haber nadie fuera. Luego oyó unos lamentos, y distinguió tres personas camino arriba, dos arrodilladas y otra postrada. Eran sus compañeros.

A medida que se acercaron, Ashari supo que algo terrible había ocurrido. El mago, que estaba de espaldas, giró la cabeza y al verlos se incorporó. Ashari vio el cadáver de Antharid, reconoció la daga que sobresalía del pecho de la elfa y miró al mago con ojos desorbitados. Semurel lloraba y se balanceaba de rodillas en el suelo, consternado, gimiendo palabras en élfico completamente ausente. La hechicera cubrió su boca con las manos.

- Antharid…-logró balbucear.

- Si, Antharid ha muerto, pequeña- dijo el mago con los ojos acuosos. Entonces vio a Kedair maltrecho sobre el unicornio- Pero ocupémonos primero de los vivos.

- Dame la piedra, Galai. Lo haré yo- pidió ella.

Entre los dos bajaron al drow y le tendieron con sumo cuidado en el suelo. El guerrero gemía a cada movimiento, le costaba respirar y lo hacía de manera irregular. El hechicero retiró la vista del cuerpo tan severamente castigado de Kedair, sobrecogido, y se dedicó a recoger sus enseres.

Ashari acarició con la Piedra el rostro tumefacto y lleno de cortes de su amado, con delicadeza y decisión. Los cortes cicatrizaban a su paso, los huesos fracturados se soldaban y los derrames se reabsorbían. Luego continuó con el resto del cuerpo, primero por las diversas costillas rotas, aliviando el dolor que cada respiración ocasionaba al guerrero y terminando por las extremidades.

Gracias a Das´Ashea el drow estuvo muy pronto restablecido. Incluso regeneró el dedo amputado por Demanel.

Semurel envolvió a Antharid en una manta con reverencial respeto. Tenían que llevarse el cuerpo, no podían enterrarla allí ni por supuesto dejarlo sin más.

Mientras Ashari ayudaba al elfo oscuro a limpiar su cuerpo de los restos de sangre, el mago entró en la torre y recuperó los efectos personales del drow. También registró las cosas del nigromante pero no se llevó nada, pues todo era corrupción y maldad en aquella torre. Galai lo incineró todo, para que nadie más se hiciera con los estudios y objetos del desaparecido archimago.

Una vez Kedair estuvo aseado, Ashari le proporcionó ropa nueva del equipaje al casi desnudo drow, pues la propia estaba hecha jirones; se hubiera reído de su aspecto con las ropas élficas si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verle vestido con sus ajustadas ropas negras, las nuevas, además de ser de un color verde y marrón que le daban un aspecto extravagante en contraste con su piel negra, le venían bastante grandes, dada la diferencia de estatura entre los elfos de la superficie y los drow.

- Cuando pasemos cerca de un pueblo compraremos algo más adecuado. Con estas ropas pareces un bardo muy peculiar …- le prometió Ashari.

El unicornio se acercó entonces a la muchacha.

- Gracias, Vernelot, gracias por tu ayuda.

- Si, gracias- dijo Kedair situándose junto a la chica y tomándola de la cintura.- Nos has salvado del desastre.

"Eres mi Aental´ne, ¿cómo no iba a ayudarte? Sin embargo, nunca pensé ayudar a un drow"

- Kedair no es un drow común y corriente. Es único.

"No hay maldad en él, es cierto. Pero no es único."

Ashari recordó las palabras de su tía Witael, refiriéndose a otro drow que tomó hacía tiempo el mismo camino que Kedair.

- ¿Te refieres a ese otro que se dice que vive en la superficie?

"Yo le vi una vez, en el huerto de Montolio de Brouchee, un vigilante de la diosa Mielikki.

Su nombre es Drizzt Do´Urden, y es devoto vigilante de la diosa asimismo. Tampoco había maldad en él, y sufría, luchaba por ser admitido entre los pobladores de la superficie con poco éxito. Por eso dejé que me viera. Aunque fue una orden de la propia diosa, una señal de que era aceptado, yo sentí compasión de su alma buena y noble, siempre tan mal juzgada por su aspecto exterior, y accedí de buena gana a darle esa alegría."

- Drizzt Do´Urden…

- Conozco ese nombre- intervino de nuevo Kedair- Es una leyenda entre los drow, aunque como ejemplo negativo. El renegado. Aún pende sobre él la pena de muerte en su ciudad, después de tantos años, si lo capturan. Se cuentan cosas terribles de él, aunque ya no creo nada de lo que me dijeron.

El unicornio le miró con sus brillantes ojos negros y luego miró a Ashari.

"Me gusta este drow, me recuerda al otro. Aunque noto lo importante que es para ti y percibo el amor que os profesáis, me cae bien. Quiero decir al margen de la influencia que tienen sobre mí tus sentimientos. Me gustan tus acompañantes, aental´ne. Eso me tranquiliza."

- Vernelot…No hay nada que puedas hacer por Antharid, ¿Verdad?- preguntó la chica en un susurro.

"No, Aental´ne, no con magia blanca. Sólo la magia negra podría, pero no te lo aconsejo… No volvería igual que la conociste. Y yo no toco la magia negra."

- Entiendo…

"Ella está con la Diosa ahora, disfrutando de una feliz vida eterna gracias a su sacrificio. Lo sé. La diosa habla conmigo, pues nosotros somos su creación. Explícaselo al elfo, para que no esté tan triste."

Kedair vio que Semurel se disponía a colocar el cadáver de la elfa sobre el caballo que cabalgara Antharid y corrió a ayudarle. Ashari buscó con la mirada al mago y lo encontró solo y pensativo, sentado sobre un tronco contemplando la lejanía, y ella, disculpándose con el unicornio, se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre el hombro del anciano, en un gesto que pretendía reconfortarle.

- Galai…deberíamos prepararnos para seguir el camino- le informó.- Ya falta poco para que caiga la noche, no convendría quedarnos aquí ni un minuto más. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si, pero antes debo preguntarle algo a Semurel.

El mago se puso en pie y se dirigió junto al elfo, que aseguraba el cuerpo cubierto por la manta al caballo.

- Semurel… ¿Vas a volver a Tael Hassa?

- Debo hacerlo. Debo devolver su cuerpo a su familia para que le den sepultura allí. No quiero enterrarla en una tumba ajena de un camino- dijo el elfo, muy afectado todavía.

- Eso es lo correcto, estoy de acuerdo… pero sin embargo, olvidas que todavía nos persiguen los drow. No es muy sensato que andes solo por esos caminos, y son tres días completos hasta Tael Hassa.

Semurel detuvo su trabajo, apoyó sus brazos sobre el lomo del caballo y recostó la frente contra el flanco del animal. Contuvo con esfuerzo el llanto, y cuando logró controlarse se volvió hacia el mago.

- No me importa el riesgo. Se lo debo. Y tú se lo debes también, así que no me hables de sensatez.

Galai acusó sus palabras como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo. Sin embargo no se enojó.

- No quiero que corras su misma suerte, Semurel- dijo por fin.

- Perdona, Galai, pero estoy decidido.

- Primo…- intervino Ashari- Semurel, atiende a mis palabras. Lo que dice Galai es cierto, es peligroso que vayas solo. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que el cuerpo de Antharid regrese con los suyos, hay otro modo de hacerlo: Vernelot puede ayudarnos. Él es uno de los señores de los planos, del tiempo y del espacio. Él os llevará a Tael Hassa sin correr peligro, casi sin consumir tiempo y te devolverá a nosotros de igual modo, si ése es tu deseo, ¿accedes a ello, Vernelot?

"Accedo, Aental´ne"- respondió el unicornio.

-¿Y tú, Semurel?

- Gracias, Ashari. Acepto y agradezco la ayuda de Vernelot- dijo el elfo agachando la cabeza a modo de reverencia cuando pronunció el nombre del unicornio.

- Sea así pues. Vamos, traslademos el cuerpo de Antharid.

Pronto estuvo todo dispuesto para la partida de los dos grupos. Semurel, montado sobre Vernelot con los restos mortales de la elfa, y los otros tres en sus caballos.

- A más ver, querido amigo- le dijo el mago- Hasta pronto, Vernelot.

- Volveré cuando Antharid descanse en su morada de tierra- prometió el guerrero.- Adiós, amigos.

- Adiós, Semurel- se despidieron Kedair y Ashari.

"Cuida de él, Vernelot, reconfórtale. Y tráenoslo de vuelta sano y salvo"- le pidió la hechicera al unicornio con el pensamiento.

"Lo haré. Y tú cuídate también"- le respondió éste.

Y sus caminos se separaron.

3

Acamparon a unos kilómetros pasada la ciénaga, y montaron el campamento. Era una noche de explicaciones quedas, de frases sin terminar. Cenaron con poca hambre a pesar de no haber comido nada en todo el día, y después, a la luz de la pequeña fogata, los ojos se perdieron en el infinito estrellado tanto como ellos en sus propios pensamientos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que las palabras desembocaron en silencios prolongados, Galai propuso irse a dormir.

- ¿Hoy no usáis el uwen?- preguntó el mago al ver que se tendían entre las mantas.- No seáis tontos, usadlo. Buenas noches.

El mago se tendió y se tapó con la manta, y la pareja, después de pensarlo un momento, recurrió a su refugio mágico.

- Hoy le hemos visto el rostro a la muerte; celebrad la vida, muchachos…- musitó en un murmullo apenas audible. Y sólo entonces, en la intimidad, se dio permiso el mago para derramar las lágrimas reservadas para Antharid.

Se miraron a los ojos. Se abrazaron fuerte. Kedair acarició el hermoso rostro de Ashari, despacio, recreándose. Se separó un poco, sin dejar de abrazarla, y volvió a mirar aquellos ojos verdes, almendrados, que devolvían su mirada profunda. Sintió una emoción que subió hasta su garganta, y reprimió esa profunda tristeza. Pues esa tarde lo creyó todo perdido, no imaginó que hubiera salvación para ellos. Habían estado a un paso del abismo insondable de la muerte, de la pérdida de la dignidad y de la humillación. Y ahora necesitaba el contacto de su piel para convencerse de que estaban realmente allí, de que habían burlado por poco un horrible destino. Se sintió orgulloso de ella, de su valor, de su iniciativa, y se sintió feliz de ser el objeto de su amor. ¿Cómo pudo Demanel llamarlo debilidad?

Ella le observaba conmovida, pues aún veía su imagen en aquel estado que le rompió el corazón, y todavía no lo había superado. Ahora le tenía allí, sano y salvo, libre de aquellos grilletes, libre de miedos y del dolor, pero había palpado la indefensión, la injusticia, la vulnerabilidad. Había visto la cara del infierno, pues eso era para ella la vida sin él, su amor, el compañero de sus sueños, el único por quien sacrificaría su vida sin pensarlo.

- Te amo…

Fue una proclamación. Deseaba dejárselo claro. No había de quedar nada por decirse, pues el futuro es una cuerda floja. El sentimiento la anegaba, pugnaba por salir, por fundirse con el alma de Kedair.

- Bésame, Ashari, hoy te necesito como nunca antes…

Y hubo tiempo para besarse, deliciosamente, con una emoción que dolía en el pecho, que estremecía. La juventud de su amor tanto como la de ellos mismos, les hacía henchirse de ilusión y de pasión, de buscarse constantemente con la vista, con las manos y cuando estaban a solas, con sus cuerpos.

Y se amaron como nunca antes, sin prisa, hablando de sus sentimientos, aferrándose el uno al otro como un náufrago a una madera.

Pero después, mientras ella –pensativa- acariciaba y enredaba sus dedos en la melena blanca del drow, le miró como si quisiera decirle algo que la angustiaba, que le daba apuro. Al final se decidió.

- Kedair, respecto a tu hermano… y tu hermana…

- Deja eso atrás, amor mío…

- No… No puedo posponer esto por más tiempo. Tienes que explicarme qué tipo de relación familiar es la vuestra, porque esto…esto de hoy, Kedair, ¡tu propio hermano quiso matarte!-exclamó sin saber cómo plasmar en palabras la confusión que sentía.

El la miró perplejo.

- ¿A qué viene tu sorpresa? ¿Acaso no lo has entendido? Ése es mi castigo, Ashari. El precio de la traición es la muerte… No pongas esa cara de incredulidad, ¿no ordenó también la tuya? ¿Acaso no te prometió mi hermana torturas hasta la muerte?

-¡Pero tú eres su hermano! Creí que eran simples amenazas vacías…

- Eso no importa…Somos drows, Ashari. No hay ninguna clase de sentimiento entre nosotros.

Ella jugueteó con un mechón de pelo blanco, sujetándolo con dos dedos y meneándolo con un tercero.

- Había oído historias, ya sabes, de esas historias espeluznantes acerca de los drows y sus acciones. Di por sentado que esa crueldad estaba reservada para las demás razas, no entre vosotros mismos. Incluso a los niños se les amenaza para coaccionarlos, "que vendrá un drow y te llevará". Pero cuando te conocí, rechacé todo lo que me enseñaron: tú no eras lo perverso que se suponía que eran los elfos oscuros. Incluso cuando tu hermano y sus soldados nos interceptaron, Demanel habló de castigarte, sólo de castigarte.

Kedair bajó la vista se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Su mente regresó a su pasado en Dematerra, y su semblante se llenó de angustia.

- Perdóname, Ashari, pero no puedo contarte nada, al menos hoy no. Tal vez algún día te cuente mi historia, mis dolorosas experiencias dentro del seno de mi familia… pero deja que sea yo quien decida cuándo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname tú a mí… No tienes que explicarme nada, de verdad. Pero por favor, abandona esa expresión torturada, no puedo resistirla…Olvidemos esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella llena de remordimientos a la vez que un poco dolida.

- Eh, Ashari, cariño… No pasa nada, no llores… Mírame- le pidió levantando la barbilla de la hechicera con sus dedos- No quiero que pienses que es por falta de confianza, porque tú eres la única persona en quien he confiado en toda mi vida. Es porque… me cuesta, no estoy preparado. Quisiera olvidar, borrar esa parte de mi vida, Ashari, que deje de perseguirme y atormentarme...

Ella posó sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándole.

-Pues olvidémoslo, mi amor, dejémoslo atrás…

Ashari apartó poco a poco sus dedos, que él besó, y depositó sus labios en su lugar. Luego se acomodó a su lado, en el hueco que dejaba el brazo que la rodeaba, y ambos esperaron el sueño sin añadir nada.

Pero Ashari no lo dejó todo atrás. Mucho rato más tarde, cuando la respiración regular del drow le dio la seguridad de que estaba dormido, se sentó sobre la manta y comenzó a temblar, mientras las aterradoras imágenes de lo acontecido ese día se sucedían en su mente... Hoy había visto odio, hoy había visto muerte, hoy había visto la peor cara del miedo. Ver a Kedair en aquel estado la había impresionado tanto como la muerte de la compañera. Y saber que había sido su propia sangre… Su propia familia… ¿Qué mundo era ése? ¿Cómo eran los drow con ellos mismos? ¿Qué experiencias había vivido Kedair para quedar marcado, traumatizado de ese modo? Comprendió hasta qué punto era él diferente de sus semejantes. Qué soledad había soportado en la implacable sociedad drow… Rogó a los dioses poder compensarle, poder hacerle feliz y también rogó que no le faltara. Jamás.

Rezó por el alma de Antharid, y luego se apretujó contra el elfo oscuro. Y se durmió.

Oyeron las blasfemias antes de verles a ellos. Un carro, cuya rueda estaban cambiando un grupo de enanos, obstruía el camino. Galai interrumpió la lección teórica, bajó del caballo y se acercó a ellos.

- Buenos días, maeses enanos- dijo con educación- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Podemos seros de ayuda?

- Buenos días, señores- respondió el enano más viejo-. Hemos quebrado la rueda, nada más. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero ya está todo controlado.

Tres enanos aguantaban con sus espaldas el peso del carro, mientras dos más procedían a calzar el recambio en el eje. Cuando la rueda estuvo en su sitio procedieron a asegurarla, tras lo cual los esforzados trabajadores dejaron caer el peso y salieron de debajo.

- Volvemos a las montañas Hazur, provenientes de Meiro- le explicó al mago mientras los demás enanos se acercaban hasta ellos- . La ruta no es segura, y yo sería un viajero muy descortés si no les ofreciera unirse a nosotros mientras nuestro camino coincida.

- Es un ofrecimiento muy bienvenido, maese enano, y más teniendo en cuenta que nosotros vamos más allá de vuestras montañas- aceptó el mago-. Eso asegura respaldo mutuo por unos cuantos días.

- Cierto. No se me ha pasado por alto el hecho de que parecéis ser un mago, yo diría.

- Tienes buen ojo, entonces. Pero por favor, sin formalismos, no hay nada que me moleste más.

- Torjok es mi nombre, a tu servicio. Ellos son Emmer, Lodri, Senaque, Redrok y Adín.

El mago inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Yo soy Galai, ella es mi pupila Ashari y el drow su esposo Kedair.

El elfo oscuro retiró su capucha y dejó que le vieran y los enanos tuvieron problemas para disimular su inquietud.

- Señora- saludó el enano inclinando la cabeza hacia Ashari. Luego miró al drow con abierta hostilidad, y no le saludó- Tal vez prefiráis seguir solos, pues la marcha del carro es mucho más lenta que vuestros caballos. Os relantizaremos inevitablemente, y puesto que vuestro viaje es tan largo….

El mago sonrió con desdén, comprendiendo el motivo de la observación del enano.

- Bah, no os dejéis intimidar por Kedair, maeses enanos. Es un buen muchacho, os lo aseguro.

- Los elfos oscuros son enemigos del pueblo enano. Es más, son enemigos de todo el mundo.

- Ciertamente lo son. Pero no Kedair. Tampoco los enanos os lleváis bien con nosotros, los elfos del bosque, pero eso no implica que no podamos entendernos.

El enano reflexionó un momento en las palabras del mago, y tomó una decisión.

- Acepto tu palabra, maestro Galai, por la buena reputación de tu pueblo y por la seguridad de la dama. Pero quiero que conste que no confío en el drow. Que se mantenga lejos de nosotros.

Ashari avanzó su caballo hasta el enano: siempre reivindicativa ante las injusticias sufridas por su amado, tampoco ésta vez iba a detener su lengua. Con una expresión severa en el rostro, le miró a los ojos con dureza y desagrado. Habló con voz serena y segura de sí misma.

- Esperaba más sabiduría y menos prejuicios por parte del pueblo enano, señor Torjok. Y para que os quede claro, es un honor para cualquiera tener a su lado a Kedair, si sois capaz de ver más allá de su apariencia. Allí donde mi esposo no es bien recibido, yo tampoco lo soy. No necesitamos rodearnos de enemigos, pues hay de sobras en la senda. Galai, sigamos adelante. No permaneceremos en una compañía que no nos acepta.

La hechicera hizo avanzar su caballo por el camino, sobrepasando la posición de los enanos, dispuesta a seguir sin ellos. Galai regresó a su montura y subió a la grupa sin decir palabra.

- ¡Aguardad, señora!- gritó el enano mirando la espalda de la muchacha. Ella detuvo el caballo y lo hizo volverse un cuarto de vuelta para mirarle-. Disculpad mi ofensa, por favor, y reconsiderad vuestra decisión. Realmente es muy extraño ver a un drow viajando en la superficie, y más aún rodeado de tan buena compañía… y tan leal. Quizá me he precipitado en mis conclusiones.

Como eso no pareció suficiente, según el semblante de Ashari, el enano se volvió hacia el elfo oscuro.

- Disculpadme, maese Kedair.

El drow agachó levemente la cabeza, aceptando las disculpas. Galai hizo un gesto con la boca para disimular la sonrisa divertida que afloraba sus labios, y luego miró con orgullo a su pupila.

- Estupendo, una vez resueltas nuestras diferencias, ¿qué os parece si nos pusiéramos en marcha?

- Al punto- dijo Torjok.

Los enanos subieron al carro medio vacío, y Redrok sacudió las riendas. Las mulas se pusieron en marcha, y el vehículo empezó a traquetear ruidosamente. Sobrepasaron a Ashari, que se situó junto al mago, y el drow cabalgó a la vanguardia, atento al camino y a cualquier peligro. No se detuvieron hasta la noche.

La fogata crepitaba con pequeños estallidos de fuego alegre, mientras encima se asaba un jabalí que había tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarse en el camino de los enanos. Pronto lo dispusieron, después de destriparlo y amañarlo, atravesado en un hierro que descansaba en un trípode de gruesos palos. Nada parecía alegrar tanto el ánimo de los enanos como la promesa de una cena de sabroso asado, pues se mostraban amables y divertidos incluso con el drow.

También resultaron estupendos cocineros.

- ¡Comed, señora, que no le vendrían mal unas cuantas onzas más a vuestro esqueleto!- le dijo Torjok a Ashari.

- No me cabe un solo bocado, maese Torjok… No puedo más…

-Vamos, vamos- insistió, poniéndole en el plato un nuevo trozo de carne-. No todos los días tendréis la dicha de comer así.

Ashari le miró con resignación y comenzó a comer con asco ahora, procurando disimularlo por no defraudar al complaciente enano. En cuanto Torjok se distrajo, ella pasó el trozo de carne al plato de Kedair, que la miró con reproche.

- Por favor…-le suplicó al drow en un susurro-. Voy a reventar…

- Y yo también, Ashari… Es la tercera vez que me rellenan el plato…

- No seáis descorteses- les regañó Galai sonriendo divertido-, y comed lo que os pongan.

Ashari se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad. Kedair dejó apresuradamente el plato en el suelo y se aprestó tras ella. La hechicera vomitaba con trabajo tras unos arbustos, y levantó la mano hacia el elfo oscuro cuando lo vio aparecer, para que se detuviera.

Cuando terminó, Ashari se incorporó y avanzó de vuelta al campamento, sin color en la cara pero sintiéndose mucho mejor.

- ¿Estás bien?- se interesó el drow, cogiéndola por la cintura.

- Ahora si…-dijo con un estremecimiento- . Pero no creo que resista el olor del asado.

Un reflejo blanco llamó su atención, y al momento unas palabras sonaron en su mente.

- Aental´ne…

- ¡Vernelot!- exclamó ella, y regresó a la oscuridad donde le aguardaba el unicornio-. ¿Dónde está Semurel, Vernelot?

- Semurel no vendrá, aental´ne. Me pidió que te entregara ésto.

Ella reparó en un pergamino enrollado que el animal llevaba atado al cuello. Ashari lo desató y se lo guardó, pues allí no había luz suficiente para leer.

- ¿Todo bien, amigo mío?- le dijo ella acariciándole en un irrefrenable impulso.

- Todo bien. Veo que tienes nueva compañía…

- Un grupo de enanos que viajan a las montañas Hazur. Son buena gente.

Vernelot frotó su testa contra la mejilla de la muchacha, en un gesto cariñoso.

- Me voy ya, hechicera. Cuídate mucho.

- Gracias por todo, Vernelot. Espero volver a verte pronto.

- Adiós, Ashari, adiós, Kedair.

El drow cruzó sus manos en el pecho y se inclinó hacia el unicornio. Luego éste se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

Volvieron a la luz de la hoguera ante la mirada preocupada de los enanos, sobre todo de Torjok. Se sentaron de nuevo en el suelo.

- ¿Estáis bien, señora?

- Si, maese Torjok, ahora estoy bien.

- Perdonadme por forzaros a comer más de lo que podíais. Creí que era timidez…

- Estáis perdonado. En adelante creed en mi palabra, por favor. Y no os preocupéis, no os culpo en absoluto.

- Gracias, señora.

Ashari extrajo entonces el pergamino de su cinturón y comenzó a leer. Cuando terminó, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

El elfo oscuro la miró extrañado, y ella le pasó el pergamino. Comenzó a leerlo.

_Estimada prima:_

_Aunque en contra de mi voluntad, no voy a reunirme con vosotros tal como quedamos. Mis padres, tras la muerte de Antharid, no me permiten correr el riesgo de continuar un viaje tan peligroso. Te mandan, sin embargo, su cariño y apoyo. Yo te envío mis disculpas y mi decepción por no poder acompañaros, pero debo obediencia a mis padres. Mañana diremos adiós a nuestra compañera, mañana al ocaso será enterrada en el lugar donde lo están sus ancestros. Sé que vuestros pensamientos estarán aquí en ese momento, despidiéndola entre aquellos que la quisimos. Sentiré vuestros corazones junto al mío._

_Dadle mis respetos a Galai, y decidle que siento haberle hablado como lo hice, no se lo merecía en absoluto._

_Saluda a tu esposo y dile que aquí ya es respetado._

_Con cariño:_

_Semurel_

El drow levantó la vista hacia ella, no muy seguro de comprender el motivo de su reacción.

- Mis tíos me mandan su cariño, pero no a su hijo. Ya acabó el juego. Ahora el vacío aún es más grande.

Kedair rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, entendiéndola muy bien ahora. Se acabó jugar a los parientes, apáñatelas como puedas pero eso si, con nuestro cariño.

- Kedair. Por favor, prepara el uwen… Voy a acostarme.

- Enseguida.

4

En los tres días siguientes, Ashari estuvo triste y malhumorada, hasta el punto de preocupar mucho al drow. Apenas comía, y lo poco que lograba tragar le sentaba mal. Kedair viajaba ahora junto a ella, procurando mimarla y distraerla, rezando para que se le pasara pronto el disgusto y la decepción que su familia elfa le habían causado. El mago redujo la duración de sus lecciones, pero no parecía en absoluto preocupado.

Las millas discurrían bajo las ruedas del carro y las pezuñas de los caballos, y llegaron a Luxdezn al cuarto día de viaje. La pequeña ciudad representaba una oportunidad para avituallarse, la última antes de tomar el camino directo a las montañas Hazur. Nada más llegar, el grupo se dispersó: los enanos se dirigieron con prisas a la taberna, deseosos de trasegar unas pintas frescas y espumosas; Ashari, Kedair y Galai fueron de compras, pues la muchacha se había empeñado en comprar ropa nueva para el drow.

Aunque Ashari y Kedair sabían que tendrían que bregar con los prejuicios y rechazo de la gente, nunca imaginaron que llegaran tan lejos y tan profundo. Nadie les vendió ropa, ni género, al reconocer en Kedair a un elfo oscuro; es más, les echaban sin contemplaciones. Y la furia de Ashari sólo sirvió para ser tildada poco menos que de ramera, menospreciada e insultada por acompañar a un drow. Incluso los enanos, alertados por el tumulto de la calle, sufrieron un abierto rechazo al intentar defender a Kedair. Tuvieron que salir del pueblo, perseguidos por las piedras que aquella gente les lanzara, bajo el escudo protector que levantara el mago.

El resto de la tarde hasta acampar, un silencio pesado y reflexivo les acompañó a todos, en especial al drow. Su ánimo no mejoró durante la cena, ni cuando se reunió con Ashari en la seguridad mágica del uwen.

El drow no se acostó, simplemente se sentó sobre las mantas, de espaldas a la muchacha. Ella le abrazó por detrás, besó su cuello bajo la oreja y apretó su mejilla contra la de él.

- Me marcho, Ashari- dijo a bocajarro, con voz fría y sin titubeos.

Ella dio un respingo y aflojó su abrazo.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?

- Que me vuelvo con los míos.

Ashari sintió un extraño frío extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por lo que ha ocurrido hoy en el pueblo? Ya sabíamos que ocurriría, Kedair, ya lo sabíamos. Pero cuando lleguemos a Luna Plateada…

- Luna Plateada es un espejismo, Ashari- la interrumpió-. Nadie me aceptará, nunca, en ningún lugar, y tú te verás arrastrada conmigo.

- ¿Pretendes dejarme para salvarme? ¿Pretendes salvarme de las piedras clavándome un cuchillo en el corazón? ¿Poniéndote a merced de tu familia, para que acaben contigo? Aclárate las ideas, Kedair, tomamos una decisión difícil, pero la tomamos. No necesito que me salves, pues no quiero salvarme. La gente me importa un comino.

- En qué estaba pensando- susurró él-. En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí salir de mi mundo…Cómo pude pensar que todo se arreglaría, que llegarían a aceptarme por lo que soy. No puedo dejar de ser lo que soy, Ashari, y soy un drow. Y un drow sólo genera odio y aversión en tu mundo. No habrá paz para nosotros, no habrá Luna Plateada. Hablaron de prenderme y de colgarme. Hoy no pudieron hacerlo, pero otro día en otra ciudad puede que sí.

- Y entonces deberás sacar tus katanas y defender tu vida, sin piedad, porque ellos tampoco la tienen. Y yo te ayudaré con mis hechizos.

- ¿Te escuchas hablar, Ashari? ¿Esto es lo que nos espera, sangre y muerte? ¿Así deberemos defender nuestra unión, siempre? Sería peor que vivir en Dematerra.

- Entonces, estamos perdidos. Si no estamos juntos, estamos perdidos, Kedair. Si te vas, si vuelves a tu mundo, te matarán. Y dices que aquí no te puedes quedar. ¿A dónde, entonces, a dónde irás? ¿Y yo? Tampoco tengo nada. Dejé mi casa y no pienso volver. Mi familia elfa fue un sueño. ¿Qué me queda, si no tú? ¿Qué te queda, si no yo? ¿O acaso ya no me quieres? ¿Es que defender nuestro amor agotó tus reservas?

- Claro que te quiero. Es por ello que no quiero arrastrarte. Tú te mereces..

- Les odio- le interrumpió ella, escupiendo cada sílaba-. Les odio por hacerte hablar así. Les odio por hacerte dudar, por hacer que quieras protegerme, por hacer que quieras dejarme. Y te odio a ti por hacerme tanto daño.

Ashari se levantó y salió del uwen. El elfo se quedó solo unos minutos, y terminó saliendo también, en su busca. El mago estaba sentado frente a la fogata.

- ¿Por dónde se ha ido Ashari, Galai?- preguntó el drow.

- Ven aquí, pipiolo, y deja un rato a la muchacha. No sé qué le has hecho, pero te aseguro que iba bien enfadada.

- Le he dicho que me voy.

El mago le miró con sorpresa unos segundos.

- Vaya. Con razón… ¿Y qué noble argumentación le has dado que justifique tu sacrificio? Porque no parece haberla convencido en absoluto.

- Ya lo sabes.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Totalmente.

- Vaya un cobarde.

- ¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? Sólo quiero ahorrarle problemas…

-¿Y qué hará ella, si te vas? ¿Acaso no tendrá los mismos problemas, cuando nazca el bebé? Porque no creerás que no tendrá rasgos drows…

- ¿Qué dices, Galai?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no sabías… ella no te ha dicho…?

- No… ¿Te lo ha dicho a ti?

- No, no, pero uno es muy viejo y entiende de estas cosas. Los vómitos, los cambios de humor…

- Galai… ¿Lo sabe ella?

- Hum… buena pregunta… ¿Acaso nadie le ha explicado…? Por los Dioses, nadie le ha explicado nada… Ve a buscarla, tranquilízala y más vale que le digas que tuviste un momento de idiotez suprema, drow. Quiero hablar con ella de inmediato. Con los dos.

- No, Galai- se enfadó el elfo oscuro-. No eres su padre, y si alguien aquí ha ascendido a padre, ese soy yo. No le dirás nada, pues no quiero que crea que me quedo por el bebé y no por ella. Lo haré yo más adelante.

- Pero es por eso que te quedas, ¿no?- le pinchó el mago, escondiendo la satisfacción que sentía por la reacción del drow.

- No. Me quedo porque tuve un momento de idiotez suprema, pero ya se me pasó.

Kedair la encontró junto a un arroyuelo, sentada con las rodillas flexionadas, envuelta en la capa. Se acercó por detrás y se dejó caer junto a ella. Ambos miraron en silencio el discurrir del agua, ella esperaba, él no sabía cómo entrarle, cómo pedirle perdón. Pero no hizo falta. Kedair la rodeó con su brazo, y ella apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro. Sin una palabra, el drow la besó en la sien, y ella levantó el brazo y acarició su rostro. De pronto, sus labios se encontraron, se buscaron, se entregaron; lentamente se dejaron caer hasta recostarse en el suelo.

Sobraban las palabras, pues ella comprendía el alma herida del drow, entendía que actuaba de buena fe, que había querido elevarla por encima de los malos ratos que les quedaban por pasar. Un mal momento. Ella lo sabía, y le perdonaba.

Y él, confundido por un mundo del que apenas conocía nada, rechazado allá donde iba, había sufrido esa tarde. A pesar de la máscara de indiferencia, el continuo rechazo le dolía. La hostilidad de la gente había colmado el vaso de su paciencia, había hundido sus esperanzas de vivir una vida relativamente tranquila. Y ella no se merecía eso.

Aquella fuerza que ambos llevaban dentro era ahora más fuerte, más firme, y ambos lo entendieron así. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo, que intentaba separarlos, que no les aceptaba y probablemente nunca lo haría; que los perseguía y quería darles muerte. Ahora sabían hasta qué punto. Ahora sabían también que nada les iba a separar. Nada, excepto la misma muerte. Y el mundo podía irse al diablo.

Un reflejo rojo alertó al drow. Separó sus labios de los de Ashari y miró hacia el bosque con su visión infrarroja. Seis cuerpos se movían sigilosamente entre los árboles, en dirección al campamento. Seis cuerpos de gran envergadura, con espadas desenvainadas. Orcos.

- No te muevas…- le susurró al oído- Cuando oigas señales de lucha, echa a correr y avisa a los enanos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- Intrusos.

Ella entendió.

- Kedair… Ten cuidado.

- Avísales, y luego escóndete

-¿Que me esconda?

- No me discutas.

El drow se levantó silenciosamente, desapareció en la oscuridad en pos de la amenaza. Atacó por detrás, obligando a los orcos a detenerse. Desapareció en la noche, obligándoles a perseguirle. Reapareció, volvió a atacar; el sonido de los aceros resonó en el silencio, mientras Ashari se dirigía a toda prisa al campamento.

Los orcos portaban unas toscas espadas, muy pesadas y afiladas, corazas que protegían sus cuerpos y yelmos de acero. Cuando Kedair reapareció, el primer orco arremetió contra él. El drow detuvo el golpe con sus dos katanas con esfuerzo, y su táctica se adaptó a las características del enemigo: usar su propia fuerza y envergadura en contra de ellos. De modo que, evitando con su agilidad en todo momento que le rodeasen, esquivaba continuamente las estocadas y contraatacaba con la rapidez del rayo, aprovechando la inercia de la fuerza y el peso impresos en los golpes de los orcos.

Dos de ellos cayeron bajo los manejos de sus katanas antes de que seis enanos enloquecidos les cayeran encima enarbolando sus hachas.

Galai estuvo tentado de conjurar una luz para facilitarles las cosas a los enanos, pero esto hubiera perjudicado a Kedair. Los enanos parecían apañárselas bien a oscuras.

Acabaron con los orcos en pocos minutos. Luego Torjok los registró e inspeccionó.

- Exploradores- sentenció-. Una patrulla de reconocimiento.

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó el drow.

- Significa que se acabó la paz. Los orcos planean algo- conjeturó el mago.

- Y significa también que se acabó el descanso- dijo Torjok-. Levantemos el campamento y sigamos adelante, estos parajes ya no son seguros. Estamos a menos de dos días de las montañas Hazur, a tres de Threnkel Hall, nuestro hogar, y habrán más patrullas de orcos. Cuando alcancemos las montañas podremos arriesgarnos a acampar, apostando dos centinelas; antes de ello sería correr un serio peligro.

- No hay más que hablar, maese enano- estuvo de acuerdo Galai-. Recojamos presto los pertrechos y al camino se ha dicho.

Y así fue. Dos días a paso de carro por los caminos sin siquiera pararse a comer, el drow siempre atento por delante del grupo. Sólo se detuvieron una vez, avisados por Kedair, para evitar ser descubiertos por un numeroso comando orco. Cuando llegaron a las montañas Hazur, vigiladas por los enanos, se sintieron algo más tranquilos. Necesitaban descansar, así que acamparon al caer la tarde y los enanos se encargaron de las primeras guardias, puesto que preferían que Kedair vigilara en los turnos de noche cerrada. No consintieron que Ashari hiciera ninguna, y la obligaron a meterse en el uwen desoyendo sus protestas.

Por fin, llegaron a una bifurcación que separaba sus caminos.

- Maese Galai, maese Kedair, señora, ¿Por qué no aceptáis la hospitalidad de los enanos y venís unos días a Threnkel Hall, con nosotros? Al menos hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas con los orcos.

Galai miró al elfo oscuro, y éste a Ashari.

- No nos vendría mal un descanso verdadero- dijo el mago-. Tantos días durmiendo al raso han conseguido que mis viejos huesos se retuerzan más, si cabe…

- Al menos, tal como dice Torjok, hasta saber qué planean esas bestias- estuvo de acuerdo Kedair.

- Es muy generoso, y de veras que aprecio tu gesto- añadió ella-. Sé que vosotros ahora apreciáis a mi marido, pero dime ¿qué dirán tus congéneres, tu rey, cuando vean a un elfo oscuro? Supongo que no has olvidado vuestra reacción al verle…

- Je je je- se rió el enano- Harán lo que les diga, pues no hay más rey de Threnkel Hall que yo.

Los demás enanos asintieron cómicamente con la cabeza.

- Bueno…- dijo Ashari-, en ese caso no tengo nada que objetar.

Torjok volvió a emitir una risita y se frotó las manos, contento.

- No os arrepentiréis, amigos. Porque eso es lo que sois a estas alturas para mí.

De ese modo, la comitiva al completo tomó el camino hacia la mina del enano.


	3. Chapter 5 y 6

Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, inspirado en la saga del Elfo Oscuro de Reinos Olvidados

CAPÍTULO 4 – LA SEMILLA DEL BIEN

1

A pesar del estupor inicial, los enanos no dudaron ni un momento del raciocinio de su rey cuando entró acompañado de los tres personajes. Si tuvieron reservas hacia Kedair al principio, no lo demostraron tras las palabras del soberano; luego las cosas vinieron por sí solas. Aprendieron a confiar en ellos, se percataron de la bondad de los invitados y pronto fueron tres miembros más de la comunidad enana.

Lo primero que hizo Torjok fue encargar a sus habilidosas costureras un nuevo atuendo para el drow. Kedair intentó negarse, aturdido y ruborizado, pero la voluntar del soberano no admitía réplica. Pronto trajeron para él una ropa muy parecida a la que Krante´l destrozó en el calabozo de la torre, esto es, pantalones ajustados de cuero, camisa y botas de piel. En lugar de su piwafi, también destruido, confeccionaron para él una gruesa capa negra, el color de toda su ropa, y los herreros trajeron una liviana cota de mallas, flexible y cómoda. Kedair no sabía cómo agradecer el regalo de los enanos.

Tres días después de su llegada, por fin los exploradores enanos trajeron noticias sobre las patrullas orcas. Torjok mandó llamar a Kedair.

- Malas noticias, drow.

- ¿Qué ocurre, rey Torjok?- dijo el elfo oscuro, intuyendo de repente que él tenía algo que ver con la movilización de las bestias.

- Los orcos… te buscan. Tras capturar a uno, mis guerreros le interrogaron a fondo. Cumplen órdenes de sus aliados, otros elfos oscuros.

- Ya. Creo que te debo una explicación. Después, nos iremos sin más demora, pues no quisiera poner en peligro tu mina.

- Aceptaré tus explicaciones, drow, pero no te atrevas a cuestionar la amistad del rey Torjok y su gente. A nosotros no nos asustan unos orcos.

- Gracias, amigo mío, pero te enfrentarías a toda una comunidad orca más un grupo de elfos oscuros muy poderosos. No quiero la responsabilidad de ninguna muerte por mi causa.

- Bah, tonterías. Llevamos mucho tiempo anquilosados. Un poco de acción engrasará nuestras oxidadas bisagras. No estás solo, drow. Somos tus amigos, y cuando un enano ofrece su amistad, ésta es para siempre y sin vuelta de hoja.

El drow sintió un júbilo sincero dentro de sí al escuchar las palabras del rey. Había encontrado nuevos amigos en la superficie; ¿sería posible, pues, realizar esos sueños que creía perdidos? Si un enano, enemigo natural de los drow, le ofrecía su amistad a tumba abierta también podía encontrar más personas que le aceptasen. Sólo pedía eso, ser aceptado.

- ¡Que vengan a buscarte aquí, si se atreven!- exclamó el enano con una sonrisa perversa.

Kedair salió del salón del trono directamente a los aposentos de Galai. El mago, que estaba durmiendo la siesta, le abrió la puerta bostezando y con la melena gris enmarañada.

El drow lo puso al día de la situación.

- Tu familia parece tener contactos con todo lo peor de la superficie- dijo el anciano.

- No sé qué hacer, Galai. Si nos quedamos daremos ventaja a mis hermanos y pondremos en peligro a los enanos, si nos marchamos nos pondremos a merced de los orcos- se atormentaba el drow-. ¿Qué harías tú?

- Todo es malo. Pero lo menos malo, de momento, sería quedarnos aquí unos días más.

- Mi hermana debe saber a estas alturas nuestro paradero. Es muy posible que inste a los orcos a que ataquen Threnkel Hall. No le importan las consecuencias para los orcos, los usará para causar daño y despejar el camino para cuando ellos lleguen.

- Y si nos vamos acabaremos cayendo tarde o temprano en manos de alguna patrulla.

- Si, es muy probable. Son muy numerosas.

- El propio rey te ha tendido su mano. Tómala, Kedair, no es ningún niño que ignore a lo que se enfrenta. Threnken Hall es la mejor opción que tenemos.

Kedair no replicó. Miró al suelo, taciturno, resignado. Luego salió en dirección a su habitación.

Ashari dormía, bocarriba, con la cabeza ligeramente vuelta hacia la puerta. Kedair se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y se deleitó mirando sus hermosas facciones en su sueño plácido. Se agachó sobre ella y besó sus labios suavemente. Ella entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, y parpadeó repetidamente.

- Perdóname por despertarte- dijo el drow-. No podía estar más tiempo sin ti.

-¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?- preguntó ella.

- Unas tres horas.

- Tres horas... No puedo creer lo perezosa que estoy últimamente.

- Ashari, mi amor... Quería hablarte de algo que tiene que ver con eso- dijo él tomando su mano.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kedair?

- Voy a preguntarte algo íntimo, si no te importa...

-Sabes que no. Pregunta.

-¿Estás sufriendo un retraso en tu periodo?

Ella le miró sorprendida.

-Y tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?

El drow sonrió. Parecía incómodo, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Ashari conocía ya ese tono suave, esa mirada cálida que se movía inquieta de un ojo al otro.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

- Kedair, estás empezando a asustarme.

-Mi amor, estás esperando un bebé. Un hijo mío. Un hijo nuestro.

Ella le miró pasmada. Tal como él imaginaba, la muchacha ignoraba mucho sobre el tema.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- repitió, sus palabras teñidas de ligero escepticismo.

- Porque sé que ésa es la consecuencia de hacer el amor. Y porque veo en ti algunos indicios. Nadie te explicó nunca nada, ¿verdad?

- He visto muchas veces a las ovejas aparearse, era inevitable, así que sé cuál es la consecuencia de hacer el amor. Pero no pensaba que tan pronto... ni sé lo que se siente estando embarazada, ni sé cuáles son esos indicios de los que hablas... Debes pensar que soy idiota... Una ignorante que no sabe lo que toda mujer sabe por instinto- se avergonzó ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? Nadie nace enseñado. Y en poco tiempo habrías terminado por darte cuenta.

- ¿Cuándo nacerá? Al menos el cómo ya lo sé. He visto también a las ovejas parir muchas veces... Dioses, qué tonta...

- Son nueve meses de gestación.

-Estamos en verano... Será entonces en primavera. En primavera...

-Ashari, ¿acaso no estás contenta?-preguntó Kedair.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. ¿Cómo repercutirá esto en nuestros planes? ¿Y si no estoy preparada? ¿Y si no sé cuidar del bebé?- dijo ella atropelladamente, con el semblante lleno de angustia.

- Claro que estarás preparada, y cuidaremos del bebé perfectamente. ¿Acaso alguien enseñó a tus ovejas a ser madres? ¿Crees que vas a ser menos válida que ellas?

- No, supongo que no- musitó, no muy convencida.

Kedair la abrazó. Aunque comprendía las reservas de la muchacha, se sintió decepcionado por la fría acogida que había brindado a la noticia.

- Hablaré con las enanas. Ellas me explicarán lo que necesito saber- dijo ella al cabo, junto al oído del drow, prendida en su abrazo.

- Iba a sugerírtelo.

- Esto nos complica mucho las cosas, Kedair. Con tus hermanos detrás nuestro...

El elfo oscuro se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada se tornó sombría en los instantes que tardó en responder.

- Ashari, si no lo quieres hay un modo de...

-¡Claro que lo quiero!- le interrumpió ella airada-. Claro que lo quiero, Kedair, no digas eso nunca más. Es fruto del amor que sentimos... Pero deja que asimile la noticia. Deja que supere los miedos que ahora mismo me atenazan. Necesito hacerme a la idea.

El drow la miraba con intensidad. Asintió con la cabeza, la besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación con aquella gracia tan característica, pero sus hombros ligeramente caídos delataban su desilusión.

Bethkalú estaba de muy mal humor. Demanel no se atrevía a articular palabra, por temor a que la voluble sacerdotisa descargara sobre él su ira.

- ¡Esos idiotas carentes de inteligencia no sirven más que como carne de cañón!- siseó Bethkalú-. Les obligaré a lanzar un ataque directamente a la mina de los enanos donde se refugia Kedair. Tiene que haber un modo. ¡Demanel, maldito inútil, tú eres el maestro de armas de la casa U´Shea! ¡Ayúdame a planear una estrategia que ayude a esos descerebrados a servir nuestros fines!

-Es muy difícil penetrar en la mina. Los enanos son guerreros fuertes y disciplinados, astutos y carentes de miedo. Habrán dispuesto trampas defensivas, conocen cada rincón donde emboscarse, sus fuerzas impedirán el avance de los orcos. Los condenarás a una masacre vana, que no nos beneficiará.

Bethkalú agarró a su hermano por la pechera en un arrebato, lo zarandeó iracunda y acercó su cara a la de Demanel amenazadoramente.

- ¡Estúpido y torpe varón! ¡No entiendes nada!¡No me importan en absoluto esos orcos! Están ahí para servir nuestros fines, pues son inferiores a nosotros. ¡Sólo te digo que diseñes un plan que cause el mayor daño posible! Nuestro hermano es débil, se culpará de las muertes y dejará el cobijo de la mina.

Demanel comprendió. Se admiró una vez más de la astucia y maldad de su hermana mayor y la miró con respeto. Ella soltó su ropa y comenzó a pasear, impaciente, como un tigre en una jaula, con seis pares de temerosos ojos clavados en ella.

- Esto dura ya demasiado- dijo con una terrible mueca de irritación-. Debemos volver pronto, con nuestra ausencia la posición de nuestra casa se debilita aún más. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más posibilidades de que otra casa advierta esa debilidad. Estamos siendo incompetentes: la matrona Aalegan está muy enfadada con nuestra falta de progresos, sus amenazas te pondrían la piel de gallina. Debemos acabar con esto de una vez.

- Pensemos entonces el modo de hacer más daño. Afortunadamente, hay muchos orcos a nuestra disposición- se avino Demanel-. Una vez más tu magia puede sernos de ayuda, hermana.

- Esa es la actitud que quiero ver- dijo Bethkalú con una siniestra sonrisa.

No sabía dónde se había metido Kedair. Nadie le había visto en toda la tarde, y ella estaba muy preocupada. Galai venía del túnel de la derecha, hacia ella.

- No está en los niveles inferiores- dijo el mago-. Tiene que haber salido de la mina.

-¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada a nadie? Podría haber avisado. Voy a preguntar a los centinelas.

Ashari giró en redondo y caminó el larguísimo trecho hasta la entrada de la mina. Todo aquél con quien se cruzaba la saludaba jovialmente. La joven hechicera caía bien a los lugareños. Diez enanos acorazados montaban guardia en las puertas de Threnkel Hall, que permanecían cerradas a cal y canto a consecuencia de los tiempos inciertos que corrían. Portaban enormes hachas de adamantina cuyos filos parecían afilados como para cortar un pelo en el aire.

Ashari se acercó a uno de ellos, que reconoció como el capitán de la guardia de Torjok.

- Capitán Rakevic, señor- dijo la muchacha respetuosamente-. ¿Habéis visto a Kedair? ¿Ha salido de la mina?

- Sí, mi señora- contestó el enano-. Salió con la patrulla.

-Oh, vaya. Y, ¿cuándo está previsto su regreso?

-En breve. De hecho, ya deberían estar aquí.

- Gracias, capitán.

Ashari se dio la vuelta y desanduvo lo andado de vuelta a la zona de viviendas de Threnkel Hall, mientras pensaba en las motivaciones del drow para haber actuado de ese modo. Supo porqué lo había hecho. Y se enfadó muchísimo.

Galai la esperaba en el mismo lugar donde se habían visto la última vez, al ver el rostro airado de la hechicera levantó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?

- Salió con la patrulla.

- Bueno, tal vez necesitaba aire fresco.

-¡No seas necio, Galai, él ha vivido siempre bajo tierra!

- También es muy servicial.

- Desde luego- asintió ella con hielo en la voz.

-¿Qué te pasa, niña? ¿Acaso quieres ponerle una correa al cuello?

-Debería haber avisado.

El mago suspiró.

- Niños... niños jugando a ser adultos, eso es lo que sois. ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

- No.

-¿Seguro?

-Que no, viejo cotilla. Creo que no he actuado como él deseaba.

Galai se cruzó de brazos y arqueó ambas cejas. Ella chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

- Galai... tú sabes que estoy embarazada, ¿verdad?

- Si- admitió el mago con tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto, cómo se te iba a escapar a ti una... En fin, al parecer he sido la última en saberlo. Creo que Kedair esperaba que lo celebrara con lágrimas de felicidad, pero no ha habido tales lágrimas; sólo miedo y sorpresa.

- Niños jugando a ser adultos- repitió Galai-. Cuando vuelva, no le digas nada. Él está muy ilusionado y esperaba lo mismo de ti. Tú sólo ves lo negativo, pero es un poco tarde para ello. Y pasará, cuando sientas la vida en tu interior la naturaleza obrará en ti como en toda mujer normal. Amarás esa vida que albergas más que a la tuya, lo verás con tus propios ojos. De modo que ahórrate una discusión fútil y no le digas nada al drow.

Ashari se calmó ante las sabias palabras del mago y se sintió como una niña caprichosa, inmadura y egoísta. Se acercó a Galai y, poniéndose de puntillas, besó la mejilla del anciano.

- Eres como un padre para mí, elfo cascarrabias, metomentodo y malhablado. Quiero que sepas lo que aprecio la sabiduría con que me aconsejas, porque tienes razón y yo no. A veces mis sentimientos me juegan malas pasadas.

- Ay niña- dijo el mago pasando la mano de Ashari bajo su brazo, y así cogidos empezaron a caminar hacia el túnel de la izquierda- , ahora no son tus sentimientos los que te la juegan. Ahora son tus hormonas. Explícaselo al drow.

Torjok escuchaba con preocupación los informes de Dael, mientras los otros tres miembros de la patrulla más Kedair permanecían silenciosos a unos metros del trono. Cuando concluyó, el rey se pasó la mano por la barbilla mientras sus ojos buscaron los del elfo oscuro.

- Kedair, me gustaría saber qué opinas al respecto. ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti?

El drow se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensativo.

- A mi parecer, se trata de una reunión de distintas facciones orcas. Y cualquier convocación de guerreros, sean de la raza que sean, sólo puede significar una ofensiva. Un ataque contra Threnkel Hall.

- Mmmm, opino lo mismo- dijo el rey-. Debemos preparar la mina para repeler a los orcos. Activad y comprobad las trampas, avisar a la población y que nuestros guerreros estén preparados a partir de ya.

- Si, rey Torjok- dijeron los enanos, saliendo precipitadamente del salón del trono.

- Kedair, ¿se unirán los drow a los orcos?

- Aún no. No creo que estén aquí, aunque llegarán. No es una tropa, sólo son seis guerreros y una sacerdotisa; sin embargo si los orcos consiguen entrar en Threnkel Hall y allanarles el camino, podrían resultar devastadores.

- Entiendo. Hay que impedir que penetren en la mina.

- Voy a avisar a Galai, para que esté preparado. Espero que estés de acuerdo en dejar al margen a Ashari. No quiero que luche.

Torjok asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que daba por concluida la conversación. Kedair se inclinó levemente con las manos cruzadas al pecho y salió a grandes zancadas.

Los túneles hervían de actividad. Inmediatamente a la orden de Torjok, los enanos se apresuraban a cumplirla con rapidez y eficacia. Dael llamó al drow en cuanto le vio.

- Sería conveniente que conocieras la ubicación, disposición y naturaleza de las trampas del corredor. No nos gustaría que cayeras víctima de una de ellas.

- Luego, Dael, si no te importa. Tengo que hablar con el mago, tras ello nos las enseñarás a los dos- dijo Kedair sin detenerse.

Tal como esperaba, Galai estaba en sus aposentos. Y Ashari estaba con él.

-¡Kedair!- exclamó ella al verle. Se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentada y corrió hasta él.- ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

- Si, lo estoy. Tengo algo que explicaros.

El drow les informó de la reunión de clanes orcos que habían avistado. Les explicó lo que eso significaba y los preparativos que se llevaban a cabo en la mina.

- Supongo que podemos contar con tu magia, Galai.

- Supones bien.

-Y con la mía- se ofreció la hechicera.

- No. Tú permanecerás a salvo en los niveles inferiores, junto con las enanas y los niños-le ordenó el drow con una mirada ceñuda y directa.

Ashari tomó sus manos y le miró con cariño. Luego las besó, desarmándole. La expresión del drow era ahora la de un manso corderito.

- No, mi amor. Mi sitio está a tu lado, defendiéndote. No será más peligroso que lo que pasamos en Los Pozos.

- Es igualmente peligroso.

- Y yo debo estar ahí. Porque he de prepararme para el destino que me aguarda, y nunca estaré preparada si me escondo con las mujeres y los niños.

Kedair abrió la boca, pero a su mente no acudió ningún argumento con qué rebatirle.

- No me gusta que corras el riesgo, pero accedo. Si las cosas se pusieran feas, quiero que me prometas que huirás sin preocuparte de nada que no sea tu propia seguridad.

- Te lo prometo- mintió ella, pues sabía que especialmente si las cosas se ponían feas, nunca dejaría a su amado a su suerte.

- Y ahora, vayamos a ver la disposición de las trampas- les instó el drow, tomando a la muchacha por la cintura.

El mago se levantó de la silla y salió con ellos a los túneles de Threnkel Hall.

La tensión se fue extendiendo por la mina a medida que pasaban las horas. Los centinelas vigilaban con los nervios a flor de piel, los viandantes caminaban ahora rápidos hacia sus destinos. Incluso los niños enanos se portaban bien en el nivel más bajo de la mina, mirando a sus nerviosas madres trabajar acondicionando la zona para las necesidades actuales- esto es, disponiendo mantas, preparando comidas, improvisando un área para atender a los heridos- uniendo su esfuerzo a los preparativos contra la más que probable incursión. La espera era más dura que entrar en combate.

De madrugada, una horda de orcos enloquecidos se precipitó contra las puertas de adamantina de Threnkel Hall. Portando un ariete de cabeza metálica, los atacantes arremetían con él intentando echarlas abajo, haciendo que resonaran como un gong.

Pero los enanos eran artesanos de primera. No iba a resultarles nada fácil derribarlas.

Alertados por los tañidos y por los gritos de los centinelas, los enanos estuvieron pronto en sus puestos, preparados, aguardando por si acaso las puertas cedían por fin al duro castigo al que estaban siendo sometidas. Kedair, Ashari y Galai estaban en el grupo de cabeza, frente a la entrada, dispuestos a enfrentarse a la amenaza.

- Mmmm-dijo Galai-, conozco un hechizo que sería muy divertido. Aunque, claro está, la diversión sería mayor si pudiéramos ver sus efectos desde el otro lado...

El mago avanzó unos pasos y se situó frente a las puertas. Murmuró unas palabras, y las puertas parecieron brillar levemente, mientras eran recorridas por diminutos rayos. La siguiente vez que el ariete se estrelló contra ellas, se oyó como una detonación y gritos de los orcos. El ritmo del ariete se interrumpió.

- Yo también sé otro- dijo Ashari.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál?-preguntó Galai intrigado.

Ella avanzó hasta su lado y murmuró algo. El mago sonrió al reconocer la fórmula.

Cuando hubo acabado, las puertas parecieron sudar grasa en el lado exterior. Los orcos, que estaban preparándose para reanudar los embates, comenzaron a resbalar al deslizarse la grasa hasta la piedra, y el ariete terminó de nuevo en el suelo. Como se manchó a su vez de grasa, el artefacto resultó inútil porque se les resbalaba continuamente.

-Muy bueno, chiquilla, lo reconozco- admitió Galai.

-¿Sabéis algún otro?- dijo Rackevic, divertido.

-Bueno, la grasa arde...- reflexionó el mago.

Tras mover los labios, el resplandor de un gran fuego y el olor a grasa quemada penetró por los pequeños resquicios de las puertas, y también nuevos gritos de agonía de los atacantes.

-Creo que, al menos esta noche, no va a haber lucha- dijo Torjok con una ancha sonrisa-. Después del susto que les habéis dado, dudo que esos patanes quieran volver.

- Ojalá sea como tú dices- deseó Kedair.

Bethkalú se enfrentó al rey orco sin titubeos, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura y complexión. Acababa de llegar junto a sus guerreros tras una cabalgada infernal sólo para encontrarse con el repliegue de las fuerzas que hasta ahora eran sus aliadas. Los orcos abandonaban, pues el miedo a los magos que apoyaban a los enanos era más fuerte que las promesas de victoria y riquezas de los drows. Bethkalú no estaba dispuesta a tolerar eso.

-¡ Vuelve allí con tus guerreros! No temas su magia, pues nosotros os acompañaremos. Yo inutilizaré sus conjuros.

- De ningún modo- se enfadó el orco-. Sólo sois seis, ¿qué podéis hacer contra los enanos? Me has engañado, drow, me has hecho creer que érais ejército. No sacrificaré a más guerreros para vuestros fines, pues sabes tan bien como yo que la invasión está condenada al fracaso.

La sacerdotisa, lívida de rabia, sacó de su flanco un látigo de siete puntas, cada una de las cuales era la cabeza de una serpiente viva. Sin pensarlo, golpeó con él al orco repetidas veces. Los colmillos exudantes de veneno de las serpientes se clavaron en la carne del monarca, debilitándole hasta que cayó de rodillas. Fue un error.

Los demás orcos, al ver a su rey ser atacado, se lanzaron contra los drows sin demora. Los seis guerreros desenfundaron sus estoques y se defendieron ferozmente.

Para cuando los orcos que quedaban huyeron, el balance era positivo para los elfos oscuros, pero habían perdido para siempre un aliado. Se movieron esquivando los cadáveres que se apilaban a sus pies hasta asegurarse de que no quedaba ninguno en pie. Aún así, no enfundaron sus armas.

Demanel abandonó su habitual prudencia y se volvió contra su hermana.

-¡Te has comportado como una estúpida, Bethkalú! ¡Si les hubieses dejado, mañana podrías haberles convencido de nuevo! En cambio, ahora estamos solos, nunca podremos introducirnos en la mina.

- Pues no entraremos. Pero Kedair tendrá que salir algún día. Le esperaremos- dijo ella sin alterarse, pero con una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.

-Ve a acostarte, Ashari. Yo me quedaré con los enanos para asegurarnos de que los orcos se han ido definitivamente- le dijo Kedair.

Ashari parecía distraída, no le escuchó. Sus ojos se dirigían a las puertas de adamantina, pero ni siquiera las veía, pues su pensamiento estaba más allá de éstas. El drow se dio cuenta de su ausencia y la zarandeó levemente.

- Ashari... ¿qué te pasa?

Ella dio un respingo y volvió a la realidad. Le miró con ojos angustiados.

- Ella está aquí, muy cerca, Kedair...

-... ¿Te refieres a... Bethkalú?

-Si. Nos han alcanzado. En cuanto salgamos, se nos echarán encima.

- Bueno... no te angusties. De momento, en la mina, estamos a salvo. Disponemos de todo el tiempo que queramos para pensar en la manera de darles esquinazo.

- No podremos darles esquinazo, Kedair, pues no dejarán de vigilar la entrada a la cueva constantemente. Con tu hermana, además, de nada sirven los hechizos de ocultación o camuflaje... No sé cómo lo haremos...

- Pues muy fácil- se inmiscuyó el rey Torjok en la conversación-. Excavaremos otra salida para vosotros. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Hacía tiempo que proyectaba hacerla, pero nunca me parecía el momento adecuado! Threnkel Hall será más segura con una puerta trasera, sin ella esto es una trampa en caso de que fuerzas enemigas penetrasen.

- Hum... Es una buena solución- opinó Galai-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaríais en terminar?

- Unos meses. No me diréis que tenéis prisa, ¿eh? Aquí estáis en vuestra casa.

- Gracias de nuevo, Torjok. Y no, no tenemos ninguna prisa.

Así pues, el verano terminó y también el otoño. Empezó un invierno duro en las montañas, y mientras los drow de la casa U´Shea temblaban de frío, mal abastecidos y debilitados por las necesidades, ellos estaban calientes y bien alimentados en Threnkel Hall.

Mientras uno de los drow hacía guardia, Bethkalú miraba desde una peña la entrada de la mina de los enanos. Estaba de pie, envuelta en una piel de oso, su aliento en forma de vaho se dispersaba en la noche de luna en la suave brisa. Miraba con odio, con rabia. Con una brutal impotencia.

De pronto, a pesar de la distancia, una llamada desesperada – o más bien una maldición desesperada- le llegó con total claridad desde Dematerra. Su casa estaba siendo atacada, su casa estaba siendo destruida.

Bethkalú gritó, un grito que desgarraba la noche, un grito de angustia que despertó a los demás drows e hizo acudir al centinela, todos con las armas en la mano. Luego se dejó caer poco a poco, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Demanel se agachó junto a su hermana y la agarró de los hombros, zarandeándola asustado.

-¡Bethkalu! ¿Qué ocurre, Bethkalu?

La sacerdotisa gemía y se agitaba deshecha en llanto, mientras su mente captaba imágenes de algo que sucedía a muchísimos kilómetros de allí.

- ¡Bethkalu!- insistió su hermano.

- ¡Ya no tenemos casa… La casa U´Shea ha sido destruida!… ¡Destruida!- se desesperó.

Los seis guerreros se quedaron atónitos, sin respiración. Se miraron unos a otros con expresión grave.

-¿Qué va a ser ahora de nosotros?- se lamentaba la sacerdotisa- ¡Nuestra casa destruida!

De repente, se incorporó. Tensa como un resorte, levantó un puño amenazador en dirección a la entrada de Threnkel Hall.

- ¡Todo por tu culpa, Kedair U´Shea! ¡Juro que te mataré con mis propias manos, y no descansaré hasta ver tu cuerpo sin vida! ¡Éste será el único objetivo de mi existencia a partir de ahora!

Kedair acudía diariamente a las obras del nuevo túnel, procuraba ayudar a los enanos en sus tareas y era querido y respetado por éstos como nunca nadie de otra raza lo fuera jamás. Sabía que sus hermanos seguían fuera acechando, pues las patrullas enanas que recorrían los alrededores de la mina habían avistado de vez en cuando algún drow vigilando las puertas de Threnkel Hall.

Y un día, la luz del sol entró en el nuevo túnel.

Kedair no perdió tiempo. Recorrió eufórico los kilómetros excavados en la roca, hasta la zona habitada . Buscó a Ashari, que a esas horas solía estar en compañía de las enanas, ayudándolas en las cocinas.

- ¡Ashari!- la llamó. Ella levantó el delantal que cubría su vestido sobre su vientre abultado y se limpió las manos mientras avanzaba hacia él- Ashari, cariño, ya han alcanzado la superficie.

- ¡Oh, tenían razón cuando dijeron que en una semana abrirían al exterior!

- No debemos demorarnos en marchar. Tengo miedo de que los drows averigüen que hay una nueva salida.

-Lo tengo todo preparado desde hace días. Avisemos a Galai y a Torjok.

Torjok parecía un poco triste ante la inminente partida de sus tres amigos. Tras haber recogido sus pertenencias y haberse despedido de los numerosos amigos que dejaban allí, ya sólo les quedaba despedirse del rey. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, ellos habían llegado a conocer sus estados de ánimo lo suficiente como para entender que la aparente euforia escondía un hondo pesar.

- Te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Nunca te olvidaremos, rey Torjok de Threnkel Hall, ni a ti ni a tu pueblo- dijo Kedair de corazón.

- Me has enseñado que no se puede prejuzgar a nadie según su raza, elfo oscuro. Pues jamás pensé que llegara a trabar amistad con un drow, y mucho menos apreciarle. También os echaremos de menos, a los tres.

- Gracias de nuevo- dijo Ashari-. Me gustaría darte un beso de despedida, si no te importa...

El enano asintió y la hechicera avanzó hasta el trono y estampó un sentido beso en la mejilla barbada del enano. Luego le abrazó fuerte, y él a ella. Cuando Ashari se separó de él, en los ojos del rey brillaban unas lágrimas contenidas.

- Que todo te vaya bien, Ashari, y que tu hijo nazca fuerte y vigoroso.

Luego se dirigió a Galai.

- Y tú, viejo elfo, me alegro de haberte tenido en mi mina. Has sido una sabia y grata compañía.

- Igual que tú, rey Torjok. Te deseo muchos años de paz y prosperidad en tu estupenda mina.

-Si vuestra aventura a Luna Plateada no llegara a ser lo que esperáis, sabed que aquí siempre tendréis vuestra casa- dijo el enano.

- Lo sabemos, amigo- intervino Ashari-. De todos los lugares en los que he morado, Threnkel Hall es el único lugar en el que pienso como mi hogar.

Los tres se inclinaron en una reverencia antes de salir del salón del trono y entrar al túnel principal, donde les esperaban sus caballos, cargados con sus haberes. Mientras caminaban cogiendo las riendas de sus caballos, los enanos se apretaban contra las paredes y les miraban pasar despidiéndoles cariñosamente.

2

La abertura de la mina daba a una ladera suave, en la cara este de las montañas Hazur. Siguieron en esa dirección, para atravesar las Junglas Negras y luego virar al norte, hacia Lapalaiya. Una vez allí, lo más práctico hubiera sido embarcarse en Sahmakash rumbo a Aguas Profundas, navegando por el Mar Brillante y el Mar de las Espadas hasta la Costa de la Espada , pero no se atrevieron a acercarse siquiera a la ciudad. De modo que siguieron viajando hacia el norte, hacia El Sheír, y allí continuaron hasta Znejnarjal. Cerca de la ciudad se las arreglaron para robar una barca y atravesar el estrecho que separaba el Mar Brillante y el lago del Vaho, ahorrándose los muchos kilómetros que hubiesen recorrido bordeando el lago. Dejaron atrás Calisham y entraron en Thezir; cruzaron ríos y bosques siguiendo la ruta trazada en Tael Hassa, atravesaron Amn hasta llegar al Gran Páramo. Decidieron bordearlo por el oeste.

La hoguera del campamento crepitaba agradablemente, despidiendo el calor que tanto necesitaban. A pesar de haber llegado ya la primavera, el invierno se negaba a dejarle paso: los días eran fríos, y las noches aún más. Después de cenar, Galai se acercó al fuego. Extendió sus manos para recoger el calor y las frotó vigorosamente.

- Este maldito frío del Norte… Ya no recordaba el porqué me mudé al sur…- musitó.

- Yo creí que eras de Tael Hassa, Galai- dijo Ashari.

- No, no. Yo nací en el Bosque Luna, precisamente cerca de Luna Plateada. Pero hace mucho que me mudé al sur. El clima le sienta mejor a mis viejos huesos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Galai? No creo que fuera sólo el clima lo que te llevó a dejar tu hogar- preguntó Kedair.

- Me fui para aprender, para perfeccionar mi magia. En realidad viajé por todo el mundo antes de establecerme en Tael Hassa.

- Y lo conseguiste, ¿verdad? Perfeccionaste tu magia- afirmó la hechicera.

- Nunca se acaba de perfeccionar, Ashari. Pero sí, conseguí ampliar mis conocimientos, los cuales te he transmitido a ti. Hoy por hoy estás preparada, niña, no tengo nada más que enseñarte. Es asombroso el modo en que absorbes y retienes los conocimientos, parece que la magia está implícita en ti. Realmente creo que tienes un destino que cumplir.

- Aún me da miedo ese destino, y más cuando tenga a mi bebé…

Kedair, contra quien Ashari estaba recostada, acarició el abultado y redondo vientre de la hechicera. El bebé, al parecer, dio una patada y se movió; la pareja se miró con una sonrisa, llenos de ilusión.

- Qué ganas tengo de verle la cara a ese ternerillo- dijo el mago-. Me muero de curiosidad por saber qué herencia prevalece en la mezcla… Aunque sospecho que se parecerá a Kedair más que a ti.

- Ojalá- deseó Ashari, volviendo su rostro hacia el aludido-. Ojalá se parezca a su padre en todo.

Kedair la besó suavemente en los labios y luego la estrechó, contento y emocionado.

El mago les sonrió. A Galai le enternecían las muestras de cariño que se profesaba la pareja, pues en pocas ocasiones había sido testigo de un amor tan sincero y tan grande; más aún entre dos razas tan dispares.

- Bueno, yo me acuesto ya. Hoy estoy muy cansado- dijo, y realmente lo parecía.

- Buenas noches, Galai- le dijeron ellos, preparando el uwen.

El mago se metió entre las mantas y se tapó hasta la cabeza, cerca de la hoguera. Ellos entraron en el uwen y se acostaron, Ashari también estaba rendida. Como cada noche, el drow la abrazaba desde detrás, su mano descansando sobre la barriga de la muchacha, cerca de su hijo.

Cuando amaneció, antes de que Ashari se despertara, fue Kedair quien se encontró con que el mago había muerto durante la noche. Debía hacer horas, pues el cuerpo estaba totalmente frío. El drow se sintió como envuelto en un halo de irrealidad, como si no pudiera ser posible. Se sintió tan confundido, tan abatido, que no supo qué hacer. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cadáver de Galai y no pudo evitar llorar de tristeza, a pesar de saber que el elfo era extremadamente viejo y que más bien temprano que tarde tenía que pasar. Eso ahora no era un consuelo para él. Había perdido a alguien muy próximo, a un buen amigo, a alguien que se había ganado su aprecio y su respeto. Su dolor fue más intenso por poseer la Piedra Negra: ojalá hubiera podido emplearla para salvarle, si lo hubiera intuido...

Tan inmerso estaba en su sufrimiento que ni se percató de que Ashari estaba a su lado, arrodillada junto a él. Volvió su rostro hacia ella, aún conmocionado, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí; ella le abrazó consternada, pues Galai había sido un padre para la muchacha.

Más padre que su verdadero padre lo fue nunca.

Cuando las lágrimas amainaron, Ashari pidió al drow que trajera piedras grandes; cuando hubieron reunido suficientes, envolvieron al mago respetuosamente en su manta y le cubrieron con ellas. La muchacha realizó entonces un hechizo que convirtió las piedras en un bloque compacto y rectangular de pulido y brillante mármol blanco. Luego pronunció unas palabras arcanas, tras las cuales recitó una frase que se grabó en el mármol a la vez que ella hablaba, como si un cincel invisible horadara la roca a su orden.

- Aquí yace Galai, Mago de la Luz, fuente de bondad y sabiduría. Nuestro mundo ha perdido lo que la eternidad ha ganado... Que nuestro cariño te acompañe en tu viaje hacia los Dioses.

Tras ello, recogieron con desánimo sus cosas y siguieron hacia el noroeste en dos caballos, pues dejaron libre el que montara el mago. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar volver la vista atrás, con una tristeza que les devoraba, como para convencerse al ver el brillante bloque blanco de que realmente aquello había ocurrido. Y como despedida, difícil despedida, a Galai.

No atravesaron el Gran Páramo, sino que lo bordearon hacia el noroeste.

Esa noche, cuando acamparon, echaron terriblemente de menos al mago. Intentaban distraerse inútilmente con las tareas propias de una acampada, pero poco era el trabajo y pronto estuvo hecho. Y en realidad no habían conseguido apartar sus mentes de su drama. Después de la cena, Ashari se recostó amorosamente contra el pecho de Kedair, buscando su contacto, su consuelo. Siempre, en los momentos en que ambos sentían que la vida les golpeaba con saña, se refugiaban el uno en el otro, y no hacían falta palabras. En el silencio del bosque, bajo la cúpula oscura- hoy especialmente oscura,- del firmamento, los recuerdos invadían cada rincón de sus mentes y las lágrimas escocían en la comisura de los ojos al intentar retenerlas. Callaban, ambos callaban porque las palabras hacían daño, se negaban a salir de sus gargantas; simplemente se acariciaban las manos, compartiendo su dolor.

Kedair recogió una lágrima de Ashari que corría mejilla abajo, suavemente, en una caricia; estrechó fuerte a la muchacha contra sí y dejó que llorara, que se desahogara. Sabía que ella no podía evitar el llanto cuando sus sentimientos afloraban. Le haría bien, llorar le haría bien, sacar ese dolor, diluirlo en lágrimas. Y a él también.

Ashari sorbió por la nariz antes de hablar con la voz quebrada.

- Va a costarnos mucho acostumbrarnos a su ausencia…

- Me temo que si.

- ¿Crees que si se hubiera quedado en Tael Hassa seguiría vivo?

- Acompañarnos fue su decisión.

-Si, pero…

- No, Ashari, no te culpes- la interrumpió él-. Cumplió su destino, que era formarte. Quizá por ello su vida se prolongó tanto, quizá estaba escrito que le encontraras.

Un nuevo silencio les envolvió. Ashari reflexionaba, y las conclusiones de sus procesos mentales parecieron aligerar su carga.

- Si, quizá fuera como tú dices…

- Y ahora, a dormir. Estás agotada, mi amor. Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Entonces el silencio quedó roto por una alegre música que llegaba de algún lugar cercano del bosque. Ashari y Kedair se miraron extrañados, sorprendidos.

- Parece que no estamos solos...- dijo ella.

- Métete en el uwen. Voy a averiguar quiénes son- le sugirió él, intranquilo, poniéndose el cinturón de las katanas que, como siempre, descansaba a su lado.

El drow abandonó el campamento y se perdió en la oscuridad, sigiloso como el vapor que exhalaba en la fría noche, mientras ella recogía sus haberes más importantes y se metía en el refugio mágico.

Kedair no tardó en regresar. Se introdujo en el interior del uwen y se desabrochó la hebilla del arnés de las armas, dejándolo caer suavemente junto a las mantas.

- No parece haber peligro- informó a la ansiosa muchacha-. Un grupo pequeño de elfos están tocando música y bailando, bastante cerca de aquí.

- Según nos explicaron Semurel y Antharid, los elfos del bosque son muy aficionados a esas pequeñas fiestas, si recuerdas.

- Si. Procuremos dormir, dado que no hay peligro

Se acostaron entre las mantas, y como de costumbre Kedair abrazó a la hechicera por detrás, con su mano en el vientre de Ashari. La muchacha se durmió pronto, pero él no era capaz.

Tras mucho rato intentándolo, por fin se levantó, cogió sus katanas y salió del uwen.

Nada más salir percibió que la música había cesado; sin embargo oyó gritos, gritos de terror y dolor, espeluznantes, agónicos, espantosos.

Sin pensarlo, extrajo sus katanas y corrió en dirección al campamento de los elfos. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho, un torrente de adrenalina inundó su cuerpo, pues sabía que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo allí.

Al llegar se ocultó prudente tras el tronco de un grueso árbol, y se asomó con cuidado. La escena que contempló le asqueó, enfureció y aterrorizó a la vez.

Todos los elfos, varones, hembras y niños, estaban muertos. Los cadáveres ensangrentados yacían allí donde habían sido abatidos, desperdigados por el claro. Un comando drow se jactaba y festejaba la masacre.

Por un momento temió que habían sido alcanzados por Bethkalú, pero tras una observación minuciosa comprobó que aquellos drows eran de otra ciudad, pues los distintivos de sus casas eran desconocidos para él. Una incursión a la superficie de una patrulla, con las peores intenciones, pensó Kedair. Sacrificios en honor a la malvada Reina Araña, su diosa.

Ya no podía hacer nada por los elfos. Enfrentarse a veinte drows para vengar sus muertes le pareció un suicidio gratuito, así que se marchó de allí con un sentimiento de impotencia y rabia contenida. Se marchó de allí temblando de puro odio a su raza, renegando de ella, maldiciendo ser un drow.

Cuando llegó a su campamento, despertó a Ashari. Se negó a darle explicaciones, simplemente la apremió para que le ayudara a recoger sus cosas y marchar lo más rápidamente posible. Un vistazo a su semblante fue suficiente para que la hechicera le obedeciera sin hacer preguntas, convencida de que una poderosa razón le amparaba.

Y en medio de una noche negra como pocas, partieron sigilosamente hacia el oeste.

Los días se alargaban, pero los kilómetros que recorrían a diario menguaban. La causa era el estado avanzado de gestación de Ashari, que se cansaba sobremanera sobre el caballo, a pesar de montar de lado agarrada al drow. Las paradas eran más frecuentes y duraban más rato.

Todo y así, llegaron a la linde de Los Páramos Eternos, lugar que debían bordear por estar señalado como muy peligroso en su mapa. A pesar de que el camino que bordeaba por el este era directo a Luna Plateada, también resultaba más peligroso que el camino largo. Kedair resolvió no correr riesgos.

Tras dos días de marcha, llegaron una vez más a la orilla de un caudaloso río. Una vez más buscaron un puente que lo atravesara, y una vez más lo encontraron. Pero nada más atravesarlo, un grupo de jinetes se precipitó en pos suyo.

Eran ellos. Ashari distinguió con claridad a Bethkalú. Kedair espoleó con desesperación el caballo, obligándole a dar de sí todo lo posible. Pero el caballo cargaba con el peso de dos, además de arrastrar a la montura de Ashari, así que los drows les alcanzaron enseguida, poniéndose a su altura en una cabalgada loca.

Demanel y otro elfo oscuro que flanqueaban ambos lados del rocín de la pareja, les apuntaron con unas pequeñas ballestas similares a la que portaba Kedair y les dispararon. Ashari formuló un rápido hechizo y desvió las pequeñas saetas, impregnadas de un potente narcótico. Pero la saeta disparada por uno de los drows que les seguía impactó en el hombro de Kedair.

Kedair sintió al momento un ligero mareo y la vista se le nubló. Aflojó las riendas, y en consecuencia, el agotado caballo refrenó su marcha hasta detenerse. El drow estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia sin que pudiera hacer nada, y lo sabía. Él había usado también esas ballestas muchas veces en su vida.

Los drows de la casa U´Shea les rodearon, y Ashari sujetó a Kedair para que no se cayera de la silla.

-¡Ya sois míos, malditos!- exclamó triunfal Bethkalú en idioma drow-. Ya sois míos...

La sacerdotisa reparó entonces en el abultado vientre de Ashari, y su boca se torció en una fea mueca de desagrado.

- Pero si tú estás... ¿cómo has sido capaz?- dijo, dirigiéndose a su casi desfallecido hermano pequeño- ¡Has mezclado tu sangre drow con sangre impura! Ya no puedes caer más bajo, Kedair. Has traicionado no sólo a tu casa, sino a toda tu raza. Nuestra casa ha sido destruida por tu traición, y ahora pretendes denigrar nuestra casta... Incluso la muerte es poco castigo a tus acciones.

-Deja a mi familia. Tómame a mí, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja a Ashari- logró articular Kedair con voz pastosa, arrastrando las palabras en un enorme esfuerzo.

-¡No estás en posición de pedir nada! ¡Cómo te atreves a sugerirme siquiera que la deje libre!- gritó furiosa la sacerdotisa. Luego esbozó una perversa sonrisa-. Ella y tu hijo morirán incluso antes que tú. Así se llevará a cabo la venganza, el castigo que mereces. Así recuperaremos el favor de la Diosa.

Bethkalú hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Demanel, y éste se acercó en su montura.

- Bajad del caballo- les ordenó en común con una maligna expresión en el rostro.

Su mirada, dirigida a Ashari, se deslizó de los ojos verdes de la muchacha hasta clavarse en su vientre. La crueldad impresa en sus ojos delató con claridad los planes que los drows tenían para con ellos, para con su hijo nonato. Pero los drows ignoraban lo que era una madre protegiendo a su hijo, desconocían ese instinto y lo peligrosa que esa madre podía volverse. En la Antípoda Oscura las cosas no funcionaban con las mismas reglas que en la superficie.

Inesperadamente, Ashari conjuró un escudo protector que les mantenía aislados, a ellos dos y sus caballos, del grupo de drows. Luego, recostando a Kedair contra su hombro para poder gesticular con ambas manos, realizó un complicado hechizo que les teletransportó a algún lugar a unos veinte kilómetros a la redonda, lejos del alcance de Bethkalú.

La poca ventaja que sacaron a los drows fue suficiente para despistar a sus perseguidores y escapar, al menos de momento. Ashari frenó el caballo y buscó en su bolsillo a Das A´Shea, luego acarició con ella la frente y la pequeña herida de saeta del hombro de Kedair. El drow recuperó la consciencia al punto, gracias a la Piedra Negra se encontró de inmediato en plena forma.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó perplejo a Ashari, al no ver rastro de sus captores- ¿Cómo hemos escapado?

- No iba a permitir que nos hicieran daño. No ahora, que gracias a nuestro llorado Galai ya no estoy indefensa.

Kedair la miró y sonrió, orgulloso de ella. Luego la besó en los labios.

- No, no eres ya una muchacha indefensa. Eres toda una hechicera. Seguro que les dejaste pasmados.

- Pero pasmados.

Kedair soltó una alegre carcajada y sacudió las riendas. El caballo reanudó la marcha.

Cruzaron un nuevo río y viajaron paralelos a su curso, pues llegaron a la conclusión de que se hallaban al norte de los Páramos Eternos, y debían bordearlos hacia el este para llegar a Luna Plateada. Tras guardar el mapa, sus corazones se llenaron de esperanza y ansiedad, pues se hallaban a no más de cinco días de distancia de su destino.

Cabalgaron medio día hasta caer la noche, y arribaron a la linde de unas montañas con poca forestación. Su intención no era detenerse, pero Ashari, que había intentado disimular su malestar durante horas, no podía continuar: en su estado, esa desesperada cabalgada le había hecho más mal que bien. Necesitaba descanso, un lugar tranquilo donde prepararse para dar a luz. Kedair buscó y encontró una profunda cueva, que se hundía en las entrañas de la tierra y que incluso contaba con un pequeño lago de aguas heladas, condujo hasta allí a la muchacha y los caballos. Luego buscó leña y encendió un fuego.

Dos días completos tardó en ponerse de parto, dos días de angustia temiendo ser encontrados por Bethkalu y Demanel. Dos días en los que Kedair salía de la gruta en algunas ocasiones para cazar y buscar leña. Y en más de una de estas ocasiones, el drow fue visto por alguien que vigilaba sin que él lo advirtiera.

Esa noche, los dolores se hicieron más frecuentes y más intensos. Ella esperó, tal y como le explicaran las enanas de Threnkel Hall, hasta que le sobrevinieron unas ganas tremendas de empujar. Entonces, ayudada siempre por el drow, Ashari se desnudó completamente y puso una manta sobre sus hombros; colocó otra en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre ésta con las piernas bien abiertas, cerca del calor de la lumbre. A pesar del frío ambiente, la hechicera sudaba. Kedair, que no cabía en sí de angustia, se colocó frente a ella, para coger al bebé en cuanto naciera. Y Ashari empujó, agarrada al solícito y preocupado drow, y una buena cantidad de agua salió de su cuerpo, corriéndole por la cara interna de los muslos, hasta empapar la manta.

La muchacha no gritaba. A cada nueva contracción, apretaba los dientes y jadeaba con dolor, empujando, ayudando a su hijo a salir de su cuerpo. Aunque estaba muy asustada, no daba muestras de ello para no mortificar al atribulado drow.

De pronto, el fino oído de Kedair captó un tenue susurro de ropas, y sus ojos un ligero movimiento. Alguien había entrado en la cueva. Y ese alguien era un drow.

- Nos han encontrado...- le dijo a Ashari.

Luego, rápido como el rayo, se puso en pie y desenfundó sus katanas, corriendo hacia el invasor para hacerle frente. Una sombra pareció cobrar vida, Kedair se agachó instintivamente y evitó que algo grande le derribara. Se enderezó y continuó derecho hacia el invasor.

El drow llevaba en sus manos dos cimitarras, que levantó para detener la embestida de Kedair. Por un momento, los ojos lilas del oponente confundieron al defensor. No reconoció en ellos a un guerrero de su casa, pues ninguno poseía unos ojos de tan peculiar color, pero aún y así siguió atacando como un animal acorralado en defensa de su familia. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que su oponente era más diestro que él, además de contar con aquél animal negro y de afiladas garras y dientes, que Kedair tenía que esquivar continuamente.

La danza a muerte que enfrentaba a ambos drows llenó la gruta de ecos que amplificaban el sonido del choque de aceros. Sin dejar de batirse, sorteaban estalagmitas, realizaban giros y saltos, atacaban y se defendían sin cuartel. Tanta adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de Kedair, tanta era su determinación por terminar con la amenaza, que ni siquiera sintió el corte que una de las cimitarras le hizo en el brazo.

Ashari, desesperada, no podía hacer nada. El nacimiento del bebé era inminente, y no lograba concentrarse para lanzar un hechizo que ayudara a su drow. Sólo atinó a llamar a Vernelot: el unicornio ayudaría a Kedair.

La cota de mallas detuvo una estocada que impactó en su pecho, pero la siguiente le hirió en la pierna izquierda. Kedair supo que estaba perdido. Supo que estaba a su merced. Ya no podía moverse con soltura, y ante dos rivales de esa envergadura, pronto llegaría el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, siguió luchando con desesperación. Hasta que tropezó al retroceder y cayó de espaldas pesadamente.

En ese momento, Ashari gritó. Su grito desgarrador recorrió toda la cueva antes de perderse en la noche, sobrecogiendo a ambos contendientes. Luego, el llanto de un bebé se sumó a los últimos ecos del grito de Ashari. Entonces, mientras el drow de las cimitarras apuntaba con ellas a un Kedair que sólo podía mirarle desde el suelo esperando la muerte, vencido, un unicornio surgió de la nada y se colocó protectoramente junto al drow herido, amenazando con su cuerno al intruso y su pantera.

-¡Alto!- dijo el unicornio al drow de los ojos lilas, levantando la testa tras haberle reconocido-. Baja tus armas, pues Kedair no es tu enemigo.

El peculiar drow obedeció atónito, apartando de inmediato las cimitarras.

- No… no pensaba matarle…Guenhwyvar, aléjate de él- dijo el drow intruso a su pantera, confundido y pasmado tanto por la presencia del unicornio como por que le hubiera hablado.

- ¿Quién eres? Tú no perteneces a la casa U´Shea...-preguntó Kedair, aún desconfiado.

-Por supuesto que no, ya no pertenezco a ninguna. Soy Drizzt Do´Urden.

-¿Drizzt... Do´Urden? ¿Eres el drow que dejó Menzoberranzán para vivir en la superficie?- dijo Kedair, pasmado.

- Lo soy.

Durante unos segundos, Kedair miró al otro, absorto en sus pensamientos. De pronto recordó a Ashari y salió de su estupor.

- Tengo que ir con ella…

Kedair, convencido ya de que el drow no era una amenaza, corrió cojeando hasta Ashari. La muchacha sostenía en sus manos a un bebé de piel oscura, aunque más clara que la de su padre, cuyos ojos rojizos la miraban inquietos. Aún respiraba pesadamente, y parecía terriblemente cansada, pero en sus ojos brillaba la ilusión y la ternura contemplando al pequeño ser que agitaba los bracitos en el aire.

- Es un varón... –dijo ella con voz quebrada por la emoción, tranquila ahora tras la presentación del extraño. Ashari recordaba las palabras de Witael y de Vernelot, que hablaron de la bondad de aquél drow.

Kedair la abrazó con cuidado sin dejar de mirar a su hijo; luego sus ojos se buscaron y se encontraron, llenos de amor y complicidad y se besaron, felices, mientras Drizzt contemplaba la escena con una cálida expresión en el rostro, antes de volverse por delicadeza hacia la mujer.

- Es perfecto, mi amor, es… es nuestro hijo… -susurró Kedair mirando maravillado al pequeño- Quisiera que se llamara Ashzá.

- Me gusta… ¿Es un nombre drow?- preguntó ella.

-No. Es tu nombre transformado al masculino.

Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose adulada.

- Ashzá será su nombre- concedió Ashari.

Posteriormente, Kedair usó la Piedra con el bebé, y el cordón umbilical se secó dejando un bien formado ombligo; después la usó con Ashari, que expulsó la placenta y dejó de sangrar. Cuando terminó, la usó consigo mientras la hechicera se afanaba en limpiar y vestir al bebé antes de ocuparse de ella misma.

Kedair volvió a aproximarse a Drizzt, con el bebé envuelto en una mantita, para que la nueva madre pudiera asearse en el lago como era su deseo, cuya agua calentó previamente con un práctico hechizo. Drizzt, vuelto de espaldas a ella, miró al bebé con un extraño anhelo.

-Siento haberte atacado, pero te tomé por uno de mis perseguidores- le dijo Kedair-. Varios guerreros, una sacerdotisa y el maestro de armas de mi casa nos persiguen. Yo también abandoné nuestro oscuro mundo. Por ella. Porque la amo. Y también porque soy diferente… como tú.

- Te entiendo, hermano- dijo Drizzt palmeando suavemente el hombro de Kedair-. Y te envidio. Es un bebé precioso... Ojalá haya muchos más como nosotros…

Drizzt acarició la cabecita del pequeño, recubierta de una pelusilla blanca salvo por un mechón negro como una noche sin luna, en la parte superior. El pequeñín agarraba con fuerza el dedo de su padre, que le miraba con orgullo y amor.

Otros personajes aparecieron en la cueva. Kedair dio un respingo, pero Drizzt se apresuró a tranquilizarle.

- Son amigos- dijo.

Una muchacha de cabellos ondulados y rojizos, armada con un bello arco, un enano y un bárbaro que portaba un enorme martillo de guerra se acercaron hasta ellos.

- Bajad las armas, pues aquí no hay enemigos- les pidió Drizzt.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- bramó el enano, cuyo rostro estaba surcado por una cicatriz que atravesaba una cuenca ocular vacía.

- Acaba de nacer un bebé- dijo Drizzt, dejando al enano perplejo.

- ¡Será mejor que te expliques, elfo! ¡No nos habrás movilizado para que hagamos de parteras!- gruñó.

-Permitid que nos presentemos. Yo soy Kedair U´Shea, y ella es Ashari Nalpahal, mi esposa - dijo Kedair señalando en dirección al lago.

Los tres personajes soltaron una exclamación al reparar en el unicornio que se erguía junto al agua, ocultando con su cuerpo la desnudez de una mujer, y que les observaba en su blancura radiante

- Viajamos a Luna Plateada, para establecernos allí… si es que somos aceptados, cosa que, con las experiencias que hemos afrontado, empiezo a dudar. Por otro lado, estamos siendo perseguidos por un grupo de drows de mi casa con intención de darnos muerte…

.

- Yo soy Bruenor Battlehammer, rey de Mithril Hall, que se encuentra muy cerca de aquí- se presentó el enano-. Ella es Cattie-brie, mi hija, y él mi muchacho, Wulfgar. Drizzt, que supongo que ya se habrá presentado, es mi yerno.

La muchacha de cabellos rojizos se aproximó a Kedair y miró al bebé. Luego vio a la mujer de aspecto humano que se aproximaba, y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada color lavanda de Drizzt.

-Oh...-exclamó-. No puedo creerlo… Ellos…Ellos también, como nosotros…

- Y, además, nos hemos encontrado- añadió Drizzt, que entendía la sorpresa de Catti-brie.

- Si, tenemos mucho en común- dijo Ashari, ya aseada y vestida, que se había situado junto a Kedair-. ¿Vosotros tenéis hijos?

- No, aún no. Pero viendo al vuestro, no creo que tardemos…-apuntó Drizzt, mirando a su esposa.

- Qué bonito es… ¿Puedo cogerlo?- pidió Catti-brie.

Kedair le pasó con cuidado al recién nacido. Ashari captó la mirada que Drizzt y la mujer cruzaron, y se sonrió; no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de simpatía hacia ellos.

Kedair la rodeó con su brazo y la estrechó contra sí, pues se sentía también feliz por haber encontrado alguien de su propia raza que asimismo había traspasado el umbral de su mundo para abandonarlo.

Luego la muchacha de cabellos castaño-rojizos le devolvió el pequeño a la hechicera.

- La Dama Alustriel es amiga nuestra- dijo Drizzt-. Os acompañaré hasta Luna Plateada y os presentaré. No habrá ningún problema.

- Pero antes descansaréis en Mithril Hall- dijo el enano-. A ver si esos drows se atreven a venir a por vosotros…

- No he de decir que no a tan amable ofrecimiento- aceptó Kedair.

Ashari afirmó con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo. Entonces reparó en Vernelot, dejó al grupo y se aproximó al unicornio, que se hallaba a varios metros.

- Mira, Vernelot, éste es Ashzà, nuestro hijo.

El unicornio acercó sus ollares y olfateó al recién nacido con sumo cuidado. Luego levantó la testa y la sacudió, alborotando sus largas crines en el aire, en señal de regocijo.

- Este bebé es único, aental´ne: no hay otro en el mundo como él. Pertenece a una raza nueva, una mezcla que aún no tiene nombre. Pero yo sé qué nombre ha de tener.

- Y, ¿cuál es, Vernelot?

- Shee´med, que en élfico significa semilla del bien. Será un drow shee´med.

-Shee´med...-murmuró la hechicera mirando embelesada a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente ahora-. Qué bonito nombre para una raza... Gracias, Vernelot.

- Drizzt Do´Urden- llamó el unicornio-. Tu destino está ligado a esta familia, en especial a Kedair. Él es tu hermano ahora, tu homónimo, tu equivalente, tu responsabilidad. Cuida esos lazos, fortalécelos, y esa parte de tu alma que añora y aborrece tus orígenes encontrará la paz que tanto anhelas. Ayúdale, vigilante, a hacerse un sitio en este mundo y prepáralo para lo que está por devenir, pues el Tiempo de la Gran Guerra se acerca.

- ¿La...Gran Guerra?- preguntó Drizzt, intrigado y sobrecogido.

-No he de explicar más- zanjó Vernelot.

- Así lo haré, unicornio- acató el vigilante cruzando sus manos en el pecho e inclinándose levemente.

Vernelot se centró entonces en Ashari y frotó cariñosamente su morro contra el brazo de ella.

- Se acercan tiempos oscuros, mi aental´ne: debes completar tu formación- le dijo sólo a Ashari-. Aprende de la Dama Alustriel tal como aprendiste de Galai. No vivas angustiada esperando el conflicto, pues poco antes de que ocurra yo volveré a ti. Ya no nos veremos hasta entonces, señora.

- ¿No… no nos veremos…? ¿Ni aunque te llame?- dijo ella con tristeza.

- No vas a necesitarme, aental´ne. Y hasta entonces, vive la vida por la que has luchado tanto, aprende y sé feliz, pues cuando tú lo eres, yo lo soy.

El unicornio giró en una alegre cabriola y cabalgó hacia el exterior de la gruta. Todos le miraron hasta que desapareció.

- Os ayudaremos a recoger el campamento- dijo Wulfgar-. No demoremos más la partida hacia Mithril Hall.

- Mi muchacho tiene razón- dijo Bruenor-. Volvamos todos a casa.

CAPITULO 5 – VÍNCULOS Y AMISTAD

1

Catti-brie estaba sentada en la cama mientras Ashari amamantaba a Ashzá. Ambas mujeres se habían hecho amigas enseguida y sentían una especie de complicidad entre ellas que las impulsaba a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, mientras sus maridos entrenaban largas horas, más por diversión que otra cosa.

Ambas mujeres comprendían el afán de sus parejas por estar juntos, pues ambos tenían mucho en común además de la raza que les hermanaba.

- Catti-brie... ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco... delicado?- preguntó Ashari, sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

- Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

- Esa cojera tuya... ¿qué pasó?

- Hubo un desprendimiento. Una roca impactó contra mi cadera... Ha pasado un año y medio, y esto no mejora... No creo que me recupere ya nunca.

- Si quieres, yo puedo curarte.

-¿Puedes? ¿Dices que puedes? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera la dama Alustriel pudo...

- Si, puedo. Kedair se llevó algo de su casa, una piedra, que tiene propiedades curativas y regenerativas. Incluso podría regenerar el ojo de Bruenor.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?- dijo Catti-brie, escéptica.

- Kedair regeneró un dedo que le seccionó su hermano. Yo misma pasé la piedra por el muñón. Esa piedra es la causa de que seamos perseguidos, pues Kedair la robó para alargar mi vida.

- Oh... ¿también tiene esa facultad?

- Por lo visto, si. Oye, Catti-brie, podríamos compartirla y beneficiarte tú también. Eres humana, y seguro que tanto tú como Drizzt os habéis angustiado al pensar en lo efímera que es tu vida en comparación a la suya.

Catti-brie miró al suelo y guardó silencio. Cuando habló, una expresión torturada cubrió su hermoso rostro.

- De hecho, éste fue el principal motivo por el cual estuvimos muchos años sin atrevernos a afrontar nuestros sentimientos. ¿Sabes?, cuando le conocí yo era sólo una niña, y Drizzt acababa de llegar al Valle del Viento Helado. Había sido rechazado en todas partes, y yo fui su primera amiga de verdad. Crecí a su lado, siempre sentí por él algo especial, pero... Me prometí a Wulfgar. Él es humano, como yo. Creo que me daba miedo afrontar mis sentimientos hacia Drizzt, o le creía inaccesible, no lo sé... Pero, en una incursión drow a Mithril Hall, dimos a Wulfgar por muerto... Pasó muchos años en el infierno de Errtú, y cuando le recuperamos ya no era el mismo. Ni yo sentía ya lo mismo por él... Nuestros caminos se separaron. Entonces ya sabía lo que sentía por mi drow, y sabía lo que él sentía por mí... Pero, aún y así, ninguno dimos un paso hacia el otro... Creo que a Drizzt también le preocupaban las consecuencias que podría traerme una unión con él... Y creo que también tenía miedo, miedo de sufrir.

-Y, ¿qué fue lo que os hizo cambiar?

- Hubo una batalla, un asedio de los orcos a una fortaleza donde estábamos todos. Drizzt salió para abatir a los gigantes que devastaban la muralla y los edificios con enormes rocas, pero la fortaleza fue destruida finalmente. Nosotros huimos por los pelos, pero no volvimos a tener noticias de Drizzt. Le creí muerto... Él pensó lo mismo, pues cuando encontró las ruinas supo que nadie podía haber sobrevivido. Durante esos meses en que perdimos el contacto, ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo tontos que habíamos sido, de lo banales que eran las razones que habían actuado como una barrera. Es cierto que las cosas no se valoran hasta que se pierden... Y, cuando por fin nos reencontramos, nos entregamos el uno al otro sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Oh... Qué bonita historia, querida. Me gustan las historias con final feliz.

- Y vosotros, ¿cómo os conocisteis?- quiso saber Catti-brie.

- Bueno... Kedair salió a la superficie simplemente porque le gustaba. Yo entonces cuidaba las ovejas de la granja de mi padre junto al bosque, y él me vio. Desde entonces, salía a menudo para verme, aunque sin mostrarse... hasta que un día tuvo que salvarme de unos lobos. Estuvimos viéndonos unos meses, durante los cuales nos enamoramos... y decidimos huir a Luna Plateada... Durante el viaje nos han pasado muchas cosas, unas buenas, otras malas, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomamos. El es todo mi mundo, él me rescató de una vida vacía y sin dignidad y me dio fe en mí y todo el amor que necesitaba...

- Somos muy afortunadas.

-Sin duda es así- estuvo de acuerdo Ashari, secando su pecho con un lienzo limpio antes de colocarlo dentro del vestido. Luego estiró de dos cordones para fruncir y cerrar el escote de la práctica prenda, se puso el lienzo en el hombro y puso al bebé en posición horizontal sobre él, para que expulsara el aire, mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda-. Por eso a veces tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que el destino me haga pagar toda esta felicidad con lágrimas...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ashari suspiró.

- No sé porqué, es una sensación. ¿Tú no tienes miedo, Catti-brie?

- Si, algunas veces... Cuando recuerdo el tiempo en que le creí muerto... y cuando pienso en que pudiera ocurrirle algo... No quisiera volver a pasar por ello, Ashari.

La hechicera dejó al bebé en una cunita de madera que los enanos habían traído para ella y abrió el bolsillo de su vestido, asegurado con dos botones.

- Tiéndete en la cama, por favor. Voy a curarte esa cadera. Súbete la falda.

Catti-brie obedeció mientras observaba la piedra negra que Ashari extrajo de su bolsillo. Ashari pasó despacio y cuidadosamente a Das´Ashea por la cadera de la mujer, causando un ligero cosquilleo por donde pasaba como una estrella fugaz deja su estela en el cielo nocturno.

-Ya está- dijo Ashari-. Ponte de pie, a ver qué tal.

Ella así lo hizo. Efectivamente, ya no dolía. Dio unos pasos, despacio, tanteando, y miró a la otra con sorpresa. Ya no cojeaba.

- ¡Oh!¡ Dioses!- exclamó, su rostro iluminado de agradecimiento y felicidad- ¡Drizzt tiene que ver esto!

Catti-brie se precipitó a la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo por los túneles de Mithril Hall, ágil como una gacela, riendo contenta en dirección a la sala donde solían entrenar los dos drows.

Demanel removió los restos de la hoguera apagada con la bota. Luego reparó en la manta manchada de sangre que Bethkalú examinaba.

- La humana ha parido a su abominación. Ayer.

-Eso es ya irrelevante- dijo Demanel a su hermana-. ¿Dónde están ahora?

-No puedo verlo con claridad. Mi magia se debilita, éste mundo de la superficie no es nuestro lugar. Pero sé que vuelven a estar bajo tierra, en una mina de enanos.

- Malditos sean... Encuentran aliados con una facilidad pasmosa. A pesar de que Kedair es un drow... Esa hechicera es sin duda más diestra que tú, Bethkalú. Tal vez oculte con un hechizo la apariencia de nuestro hermano, tal vez aparezca como un elfo del bosque.

- Esa perra no es más diestra que yo. Sólo ha tenido suerte y se ha servido de nuestra ineptitud. No sabía siquiera que fuera hechicera, pero ahora que lo sé, no volverá a pillarme con la guardia bajada.

- Bethkalú, es hora de cambiar las cosas. No les cogeremos nosotros solos, reflexiona. Deberíamos buscar a los nuestros, una ciudad drow, unirnos a una casa poderosa y planear con ellos algo grande, algo ambicioso que les deje sin aliados. Dijiste que el lugar donde piensan instalarse está cerca, por lo tanto ya no se moverán de allí.

- Ninguna casa se someterá a nuestros deseos, Demanel.

-Pero seguro que tienen sus conflictos con los asentamientos de la superficie, sus ambiciones. Si nos unimos a una casa poderosa, podríamos averiguar cuáles son ésas ambiciones y utilizarlas en nuestro provecho, para alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Hemos de hacer algo, Bethkalú, no soporto este mundo luminoso, ninguno de nosotros lo soporta. Tú misma has dicho que tu magia se resiente, y sin tu magia, ¿cómo vamos a capturarles?

Bethkalú meditó las palabras de su hermano unos instantes. La idea no le pareció entonces tan descabellada.

- A veces consigues sorprenderme agradablemente, Demanel. Aunque muy pocas. Sí, eso haremos. Si no conseguimos manipularlos para adaptarlos a nuestros fines, siempre podemos abandonar la ciudad drow. Pero si, por el contrario, lo consiguiéramos... la venganza llegaría, implacable, contra ellos y aquéllos que les cobijan.

- Sigamos internándonos en esta gruta- dijo Demanel a los demás drows del grupo-. Parece muy profunda, y pudiera ser que comunique con algún túnel de los que atraviesan la Antípoda Oscura. Después, Bethkalú nos guiará a la ciudad drow más cercana.

El grupo de drows siguió caminando por la caverna, hacia la oscuridad más profunda, aquélla que sus ojos castigados por la luz del sol, dominaban y agradecían.

2

Kedair entró en la habitación que Bruenor les había facilitado, oliendo a jabón de hierbas y con el cabello blanco aún húmedo. Nada más llegar, el drow se quitó la cota de mallas y las katanas y se acercó a Ashari, que volvía a amamantar al bebé en una cómoda silla. Kedair se situó detrás de ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, luego la besó en el cuello, largamente, con pasión. Permaneció así, agachado sobre ella y con la cabeza junto a la de su esposa, mirando con amor a su hijo hasta que éste estuvo saciado. Entonces rodeó la silla y lo tomó en brazos, tal como le enseñara ella que debía hacerlo tras amamantarlo.

Ashari les observaba llena de ternura, pensando en lo vulnerable, indefenso y pequeño que se veía a su hijo en los atléticos brazos de su padre. Ver a Kedair con el niño la emocionaba, tal vez porque ella no tuvo un padre así.

-¿Cómo es en tu mundo?- preguntó ella- ¿Cómo se crían los bebés en Dematerra?

- Allí criar un bebé es una tarea importante, pero no tanto como para que la madre matrona desperdicie su tiempo en ello. En las familias nobles, se encomienda la labor a una de las hijas, normalmente a la menos cualificada en sus estudios o en su importancia. La madre matrona se limita a alimentarlo hasta que empieza a comer solo, momento en que cesa el contacto asiduo. Se le educa sin amor y muy severamente, los castigos son desproporcionados aunque con las hembras se vaya con más cuidado. Los varones no tenemos apenas valor, y si algún niño muere víctima de los malos tratos, nadie se lamenta demasiado. Durante dieciséis años, apenas tienen contacto con nadie más que con su educadora, y se les obliga a trabajar como sirvientes de su propia casa. Después empieza su educación en la academia. Nacemos inocentes y vulnerables, Ashari, como cualquier bebé; pero se nos inculca el odio desde la más tierna infancia, se nos enseña a odiar a base de dolor. Y la mayoría lo aprende bien.

Ashari se estremeció al pensar en un futuro así para su hijo. Kedair dejó al niño en la cuna, pues se había dormido, satisfecho. Después se arrodilló frente a ella y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, que la hechicera acarició.

- No encajaba allí- continuó-. No quería eso para un hijo mío, no quería que pasara por lo que pasé yo, por lo que pasamos todos. Pero incluso esa preocupación por un hijo es anormal en Dematerra. Decidí evitar aparearme de forma estable, para no tenerlos. Ahora, cuando miro a Ashzá, y el mundo que nos rodea…- Kedair levantó la cabeza y miró a la muchacha a los ojos- .Lo he conseguido, Ashari, gracias a ti he cumplido mi deseo… Porque, a tu lado, sale de mí todo lo contrario a lo que me enseñaron, y puedo darle a mi hijo lo que jamás en Dematerra se me hubiera permitido. Porque no me hubieran dejado quererlo, Ashari.

- Tú nunca has pertenecido a la oscuridad, Kedair. Estabas destinado a mí, mi amor, los dioses lo escribieron en las estrellas.

-Te amo, Ashari…

- Te amo, Kedair…

Kedair miraba a la hechicera embelesado. Desde su maternidad, la muchacha había redondeado un poco sus formas, y su belleza se había acrecentado. El drow contemplaba ahora esa belleza, prendido de ella, cautivado…

El elfo oscuro acercó sus labios la los de Ashari y la besó con suavidad, repetidamente, pero poco a poco los besos ganaron en pasión y fuego. Kedair encontró los cordoncillos de la blusa y los aflojó; la blusa de la muchacha terminó aterrizando en el suelo y allí quedó, como un bulto amorfo. Kedair acarició con suavidad sus hombros, su cintura, sus pechos; los besó embriagado por el dulce olor a leche que desprendían.

- Llévame a la cama…No puedo esperar más…- jadeó Ashari.

El drow la tomó en volandas y la depositó sobre el lecho. Se desprendió de la camisa, y Ashari admiró también la belleza de ébano de su esposo, cuyo blanco cabello caía sobre los hombros, resaltando su color. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Su rostro, muy atractivo. Pero era su alma lo que había enamorado a la muchacha.

Se amaron con muchas ganas, pues hacía algún tiempo que habían evitado las relaciones, por miedo a malograr el embarazo. Por eso ahora actuaron como dos principiantes, sin control, con urgencia, pero entregándose a ese gran amor que se profesaban. Y todo estuvo bien.

Bruenor Battlehammer era muy testarudo. Agradeció hasta el infinito la ayuda prestada a su hija, para él su bien más preciado, y el verla feliz de nuevo y completamente restablecida de su cojera supuso una gran alegría y un enorme alivio para él. Pero cuando su hija le propuso que le pasaran la piedra por su rostro mutilado, el enano se negó en redondo. Bruenor no era nada amigo de hechicerías, de ahí su negativa; pero el poder de persuasión de su hija acabó por doblegar su férrea voluntad. Así pues, Bruenor regeneró su ojo y la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro se borró completamente.

Las heridas del bárbaro, por el contrario, no podían ser curadas por Das´Ashea: la hechicera vio en sus ojos un gran sufrimiento, nostalgia, infelicidad y sentimiento de culpa.. Recordó lo que le había explicado Catti-brie, y sintió lástima por él; sólo Wulfgar sabía por todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar. Habiendo sido prisionero de un demonio en el mismísimo infierno, era un milagro que no estuviera completamente loco. Por tanto, a pesar de todo, a Ashari no le cupo duda de que el bárbaro tenía una voluntad de hierro y una gran fortaleza de carácter. Pero todo ello se desvanecía cuando Wulfgar miraba a Catti-brie.

-Papá- dijo la mujer al enano-, Drizzt y yo hemos decidido pasar una temporada en Luna Plateada con ellos.

- Ya me imaginaba que lo haríais- dijo Bruenor-. ¿Cuándo partiréis?

- Mañana temprano- dijo Drizzt-. Nos llevaremos un carro pequeño para que Ashari y su bebé vayan más cómodos.

- Si, claro. Llevaros también una escolta, pues con esos drows rondando sería lo más sensato.

- Cuantos más seamos, más llamaremos la atención- dijo Catti-brie- No necesitamos más escolta, llevando a Drizzt y Kedair. Y olvidas que Ashari es una hechicera.

-Creo que han abandonado la superficie- dijo Ashari-. Ya no siento a Bethkalú, ni cerca ni lejos.

Bruenor miraba al bárbaro, quien mostraba una expresión ligeramente dolida que no se le escapó tampoco a Ashari.

- ¿Y tú? También te vas con ellos, ¿no?

- No- dijo seco Wulfgar- No tengo ningún asunto que atender en Luna Plateada.

- Y eso, ¿qué importa? ¡Aquí tampoco tienes ningún asunto, de momento!- le increpó el enano-. Necesitas aire fresco, muchacho… Y me quedaría más tranquilo si tú y _Aegis-fang _ acompañáis a esos drows presuntuosos.

- Acompáñanos, Wulfgar- insistió Drizzt-. La dama Alustriel se alegrará de verte, y te irá bien un cambio de aires.

- De acuerdo, iré con vosotros- cedió el bárbaro por fin, mirando a Catti-brie.

Sin embargo, la muchacha apartó la vista e intentó disimular su disgusto. Ashari se preguntó qué habría ocurrido entre aquéllos dos.

3

La decisión de llevar un carro resultó de lo más acertada. De ese modo, Ashari iba sentada junto a Kedair en el pescante con su hijo en brazos, y en la parte de atrás, además de los equipajes del grupo, llevaban la cuna que los enanos les regalaran.

A Ashzá no le gustó nada la luz del día. El pequeño drow shee´med, cuyos ojos eran como los de su padre, se pasó berreando los ratos en que no dormía hasta que Kedair adivinó el motivo del desasosiego del bebé. La hechicera se colocó entonces un lienzo sobre el hombro y por encima del niño, para oscurecer en lo posible el entorno del pequeño, y éste dejó de llorar.

Cuando cayó la noche, acamparon.

Los túneles oscuros albergaban peligros; el grupo de drows lo sabía y avanzaba con cautela. No hablaban, si tenían que comunicarse usaban el complicado y rico lenguaje de signos. Al poco de entrar en los túneles de la Antípoda Oscura, uno de los guerreros cayó durante la lucha que sostuvieron contra un temible oseogarfio que les atacó.

Bethkalú, que iba en retaguardia, oyó un rumor a su espalda. La sacerdotisa se giró, alarmada, y lo que vio la dejó clavada en el lugar. Una mujer drow, de belleza salvaje, gracia y elegancia implícita en cada uno de sus movimientos, se acercó a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. Cuando Bethkalú pudo reaccionar, se hincó rápidamente de rodillas y agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Luego miró disimuladamente en dirección al grupo de drows, que se habían parado y la observaban turbados, con el cuerpo medio girado hacia atrás.

- ¡Postraos, estúpidos!- les silbó la sacerdotisa.

Ellos obedecieron deprisa, pero aún desconcertados. Bethkalú agachó de nuevo la cabeza y aguardó, hasta que unos hermosos pies de ébano se detuvieron ante sus ojos.

- Mi Señora Lloth, Diosa entre las Diosas, Madre y guía de tus siervos, los drows; he aquí a tu esclava más humilde…- dijo la sacerdotisa en un tono tan sumiso y dulce como Demanel jamás creyó que poseyera.

- Bethkalú, sierva mía, he oído tus lamentos y vengo a ti. Sé que anhelas mi favor, el favor que tu casa perdió cuando dejó tan descuidadamente que mi regalo fuera sustraído con tanta facilidad como si de un objeto insignificante se tratara…

-¡Lo recuperaremos, mi Señora, y daremos muerte a ese traidor!

- Sólo lo conseguirás con mi ayuda, sierva. Y a eso he venido, pues tengo una misión para ti.

Bethkalú levantó la mirada y la fijó en los bellos ojos de la Diosa, henchida de júbilo.

-Os serviré aún a costa de mi vida, Señora, y lo haré bien.

- Desde luego que lo harás bien, pues no tolero errores; el castigo si me fallas será mucho peor que la muerte.

Bethkalú volvió a agachar la cabeza, intimidada por las palabras de la Diosa.

- Quiero que unas dos ciudades drow. Menzoberranzán quedó debilitada en la última guerra contra Mithril Hall, así que necesitamos el apoyo de Sensafan, la ciudad drow más próxima. Juntas, las matronas más poderosas de cada ciudad y tú, lanzaréis un ataque conjunto contra Luna Plateada. Me traeréis la cabeza de Alustriel, esa elfa que continuamente desbarata nuestros planes de conquista.

- Así se hará, Señora.

- No te será fácil convencer a ambas matronas. Introdúcete primero en Menzoberranzán, en la casa Baenre, luego irás a Sensafan y entrarás en la casa Zeno´o. Convence a las matronas Triel y Anafis de unirse y lanzar sus fuerzas contra Alustriel, pues es Mi voluntad. Te entrego a Shun-lae, para que te ayude en los momentos difíciles.

La Diosa puso en las temblorosas manos de Bethkalú una daga que emitía un tenue fulgor violeta. Su mango parecía formado por innumerables arañas, unidas entre sí.

- Úsala con prudencia, pues Shun-la tiene la facultad de matar dejando el cuerpo vivo sin voluntad, como un zin –carla. No me falles, Bethkalú.

- No, mi Señora- dijo ésta aferrando la daga y agachando tanto la cabeza que casi tocó el suelo con la frente.

Los pies de ébano dieron media vuelta y se alejaron en la oscuridad. Bethkalú se incorporó y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa siniestra, la más siniestra que jamás le había visto Demanel.

La guardia de las puertas de Luna plateada saludó con una reverencia a Catti-brie, princesa de Mithril Hall, y dos de ellos custodiaron al grupo hasta palacio. Ashari y Kedair observaban boquiabiertos los hermosos edificios, las amplias avenidas de Luna Plateada, los lugareños de tan distintas razas a su paso hacia la muralla occidental, hacia el palacio donde moraba la Dama Alustriel. La gente vestía con elegancia en su mayoría y Ashari se alegró de su decisión de vestir la túnica blanca que sus tíos le dieran en Tael Hassa, pues de otro modo se hubiera avergonzado de sus gastadas polainas y su blusa zurcida. Catti-brie había rehusado cambiar sus prácticas ropas por un vestido, pues no se sentía cómoda montando con falda.

Finalmente llegaron a palacio, y la guardia real relevó a la guardia de la muralla en su custodia del grupo. Uno de sus guardias les guió hasta una sala de espera, y luego se dispuso a dar aviso de su llegada a la propia Dama Alustriel.

- ¿Cómo es? He oído tanto hablar de ella, que estoy un poco nerviosa…- preguntó Ashari.

- Su presencia impone… aunque, en realidad, es sencilla de trato- dijo Catti-brie.

- Amable, gentil, elegante, culta y muy bella- resumió Drizzt, recogiendo la mirada ambigua que le lanzó su esposa.

-Generosa y compasiva- añadió Wulfgar.

- Drizzt siempre tuvo debilidad por ella…- apuntó maliciosamente Catti-brie.

- Ella fue siempre muy considerada conmigo, cuando muchos otros me rechazaban abiertamente- se justificó el drow.

- Sin embargo, te cerró en las narices la puerta de su ciudad- rebatió ella con saña.

- Pero acudió personalmente a explicarme el motivo… Como veis, Catti-brie no siente excesivas simpatías por la Dama Alustriel…- zanjó el elfo oscuro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se enfadó ella.- ¡La Dama Alustriel siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo!

Ashari intuyó que Catti-brie se sentía celosa, por algún motivo, de la insigne elfa; sin embargo se negaba a reconocerlo. Supuso que Drizzt tenía algo que ver en el asunto, probablemente de un modo inocente. Cuando la puerta se abrió y entró por ella la Dama Alustriel, entendió a Catti-brie, pues pareció que en la sala había salido el sol, y se sintió insignificante.

La mujer elfa era alta, esbelta y llena de gracia. Sus maneras eran elegantes y distinguidas, su porte, majestuoso. Una melena de liso cabello plateado caía por su espalda, recogida sobre su frente por una tiara de oro y gemas. El vestido que portaba, de seda plateada, se ajustaba a sus esbeltas formas de un modo austero y provocativo a la vez.

-¡Qué alegría volver a veros, amigos!- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a Catti-brie y besando sus mejillas.

Luego dio la mano a Wulfgar y finalmente a Drizzt. Tras ello, su mirada se dirigió a la pareja desconocida y a su bebé.

- Bienvenidos a Luna Plateada, Ashari y Kedair. Vernelot me avisó de vuestra llegada. Kedair, me alegra mucho ver, como en el caso de Drizzt, que un drow deja la senda del mal para integrarse en nuestro mundo.

-Gracias, señora- contestó él, cruzando sus manos en el pecho e inclinándose ante la elfa.

Alustriel se acercó a ellos y acarició la carita de Ashzá con una sonrisa.

- Es un honor conocer al primer drow shee´med.

Ashari estaba tan sorprendida por toda la información que poseía la Dama Plateada, que no atinó a decir palabra. La Dama, al ver la turbación de la hechicera, amplió su explicación.

-Tanto mis hermanas como yo somos aental´ne, tal como tú, desde tiempos inmemoriales. Mi vínculo no es Vernelot, aunque tengo el placer de conocerle. Él me puso al corriente de lo que se precisa de mí...-Alustriel miraba a Ashari de un modo extraño, como escrutándola-. No sé... Tengo la sensación... ¿nos conocemos?

- No, aunque yo también tengo la extraña sensación de que te conozco...

Alustriel sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y apartó la mirada de Ashari, posándola ahora en cada uno de los demás miembros del grupo.

- Tengo una casa preparada para ellos. Si los demás os queréis quedar, o simplemente de vez en cuando venís a visitarles, no habrá problema de espacio. Mi querido Fret os acompañará ahora allí, descansad hasta la hora de la cena. Os espero entonces aquí, a las siete en punto.

- Gracias, señora, gracias por las molestias que te has tomado - dijo Ashari.

- Y gracias por tu tiempo, Dama Alustriel, pues sabemos el poco de que dispones- añadió Drizzt.

La Dama de la Esperanza inclinó la cabeza como despedida y salió de la sala; al poco entró un enano de cabellos y barba completamente blancos, vestido con unas ropas lujosas que le daban una apariencia totalmente distinta a todos los enanos que Ashari y Kedair hubieran conocido antes.

- Hola a todos- saludó el enano. Luego sonrió a Catti-brie-. ¡Princesa de Mithril Hall, qué sorpresa! Bienvenida de nuevo a Luna Plateada.

- Gracias, Fret. Me alegro de verte.

-Si sois tan amables de acompañarme, la casa queda muy cerca de palacio. Seguidme.

Y realmente lo estaba. Era una casa de dos plantas, amplia y confortable, justo frente a la puerta principal. Contaba con un gran establo donde también había sitio para la carreta, diez habitaciones, un gran patio, letrinas, cocina repleta de alimentos, un gran salón y otro más pequeño, vacío de muebles, que inmediatamente reclamaron los dos drows como sala de entrenamiento. Cada pareja escogió su habitación en el piso superior, y Wulfgar prefirió quedarse en una de la planta baja. Tuvieron tiempo de colocar sus equipajes en los armarios y cómodas, de descansar, de asearse y de dar el pecho al pequeñín.

Esta vez, Catti-brie sí se puso un bonito vestido verde pálido para acudir a la cena. Los drows lucían unas discretas levitas sobre sus polainas negras, que habían encontrado en los armarios de sus respectivas habitaciones, y sus botas lucían lustrosas tras un rato frotándolas con cera negra. Wulfgar se vistió con un blusón blanco bajo su chaleco de piel, un ancho cinturón de cuero, polainas y botas de piel marrones.

A las siete en punto, el grupo entraba por la puerta principal de palacio.

Fret les aguardaba, y después de saludarles les condujo a un comedor decorado con un gusto exquisito. El enano persuadió a Ashari, reacia a todas luces, de que dejara a Ashzá al cuidado de una de las mujeres del servicio mientras cenaban. Ashari sólo aceptó cuando observó que a aquella mujer parecían gustarle mucho los niños, y que se manejaba con soltura con el bebé.

La mesa era larga, demasiado larga para tan pocos comensales. Estaban dispuestos en una mitad, pero aún y así había mucho espacio entre ellos. Ashari seguía sorprendiéndose con todo lo que la rodeaba, pues nunca imaginó que pudiera haber cosas tan bellas, y hasta que la Dama llegó, todo eran "¡oh!" y "¡ah!" a cada nuevo descubrimiento de sus ojos.

Alustriel, aunque vistiera sencilla, hacía lucir las ropas con su elegancia natural. Se disculpó por su retraso alegando asuntos de estado de última hora, y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa con naturalidad. Cenaron exquisitos platos en su honor, y tras la cena, Alustriel les llevó hasta un salón con varios sofás, donde les fueron servidos unos licores.

-Bueno, Ashari- se dirigió a la hechicera la Dama-, mi tiempo es escaso y no siempre regular; por consiguiente, decidí estableceros tan cerca de palacio para poder llamarte cuando se produzca un hueco en mis deberes. Este puede acontecer a cualquier hora del día, y en cuanto se produzca, mi fiel Fret acudirá en tu busca.

- Me siento un poco mal, sabiendo que consumiré el poco tiempo que tienes para descansar…- objetó Ashari.

- Pero debo instruirte. Es importante, muy importante, que lo haga. Vernelot así me lo dijo, como orden directa de Mielikki.

-¿La propia diosa lo ordena?- se sorprendió Drizzt.

- Algo se cuece, algo que me temo va más allá de los asuntos de los mortales… En fin, ya se verá- resolvió la Dama.

Quizá fuera el poco licor que bebió, pues no estaba acostumbrada, pero de repente la realidad que rodeaba a Ashari se transformó: veía a Kedair y Drizzt luchando hombro con hombro contra otros drows, encarnizadamente; ambos se defendían con éxito, se ayudaban y complementaban. Pero, de pronto, una andanada de flechas les cayó encima, clavándose en sus cuerpos, acribillándoles. La hechicera les vio caer al suelo, cubiertos de sangre, muertos.

Luego, la visión se diluyó y se encontró de nuevo en el salón de palacio. Su corazón se había desbocado, un sudor frío bañaba su cuerpo y una palidez extrema cubría su rostro.

- Ashari, ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Kedair, alarmado al ver su aspecto.

Ella ni siquiera pudo contestarle.

La dama Alustriel corrió entonces a una cómoda, abrió el cajón superior y extrajo una botellita de su interior. Tras destapar el frasco, le ofreció el contenido a la indispuesta hechicera, que bebió a pequeños sorbos. En seguida se encontró mejor.

- Estoy bien- les dijo a los cinco rostros preocupados que la rodeaban.

- Necesitas descansar. Será mejor que volvamos a casa, si te ves capaz- sugirió Kedair.

- Creo que tienes razón, estoy cansada... Y si, me veo capaz, pero lleva tú al niño. Siento haber estropeado la velada, Señora...

- Oh, pero por favor, tu salud es lo principal, querida- la tranquilizó Alustriel.

El frío de la noche le hizo bien, pero el miedo, el impacto que las imágenes le habían causado, seguían atenazándole el corazón.

CAPÍTULO 6- ACEPTACIÓN

Antes siquiera de su primera instrucción con la dama Alustriel, Ashari tuvo que pedir su ayuda. Desesperada, observó con horror que sus pechos se habían secado. El bebé lloraba de hambre, y ella se mortificaba segura de que la causa era ese shock de la noche anterior, añadiendo el estrés al malestar que ya sentía. Alustriel lo resolvió enseguida, mandándole a una nodriza que no sólo alimentaría al niño y se haría cargo de él durante sus instrucciones con la noble elfa, sino que incluso les ayudaría con los quehaceres de la casa. Aniya se quedó a vivir con ellos, y pronto se ganó su amistad y su respeto.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la Dama se sorprendía más de los progresos de Ashari. Como ella misma le comentaba, parecía como si todo lo que le enseñaba lo supiera ya de antemano; era como si simplemente refrescara la memoria de Ashari. Las cosas iban bien, salvo cuando se repetía en sus sueños la visión de aquella noche. Cada vez era más la angustia que oprimía a la hechicera. Pero no se atrevió a contárselo a nadie, quizá por miedo a que se hiciera realidad.

Y así transcurrieron unos meses felices, a pesar de los miedos, hasta esa noche.

Una vez más, la pesadilla que perseguía a Ashari irrumpió en su sueño; una vez más vio a Kedair y a Drizzt acribillados por saetas desplomarse muertos al suelo. Pero ésta vez, una voz potente le habló a ella: "¡elige!", le gritó.

La hechicera se despertó sobresaltada, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sigilosamente para no despertar al bebé y a su esposo. Salió al patio esperando que el suave viento de la noche despejara su inquietud, su miedo y su turbación, y se quedó allí, contemplando los pedazos de hielo que pendían de la bóveda oscura del cielo nocturno. La luna era joven; aún quedaba mucha noche por delante.

Cuando su corazón empezó a calmarse, una visión de algo blanco aproximándose por el patio volvió a acelerar su pulso: Vernelot venía. Ashari recordó el aviso que el unicornio le diera meses atrás.Esta vez venía como anunciante de guerra y desastre.

-¡Vernelot!- exclamó ella con el corazón desbocado de nuevo.

- ¡Ya vienen, aental´ne! ¡Todo se ha precipitado por una malintencionada intervención divina! ¡Avísales, despierta a Luna Plateada o caerán sobre vosotros como langosta en un sembrado!

- ¿Quién… quién viene?

- Hordas de drows se dirigen a las murallas con el escudo que la noche les proporciona…Llegarán desde el este, desde las montañas Nezher.

Ashari no esperó más. Corrió de nuevo hacia la casa, y despertó sin contemplaciones a sus habitantes, gritando sus nombres y aporreando sus puertas.

Entró sin llamar en la habitación de Aniya, se precipitó hacia la cama donde ésta se desperezaba y agarró por los hombros a la desconcertada y medio dormida nodriza.

-¡Aniya, despierta! ¡Tienes que sacar de aquí a Ashzá!- le dijo Ashari-. Ve a Mithril Hall, refugiaros con el rey Bruenor y avísale del ataque a la ciudad…

Kedair entró en la habitación.

- Drizzt ha ido a dar la alarma a la guardia, Catti-brie a avisar a la Dama Alustriel y Wulfgar a recorrer las calles para despertar a la ciudad- dijo Kedair a Ashari-. Aniya, debes salir ahora mismo de Luna Plateada…

La nodriza corrió a vestirse cuando la pareja regresó a su habitación; mientras Ashari preparaba un escueto equipaje formado más que nada por pañales, Kedair envolvía a su hijo en una manta procurando no despertarlo.

La nodriza entró en la habitación, se colgó del hombro la bolsa que le tendió Ashari y bajaron a las caballerizas.

- Átate el lienzo a la espalda, pues no es momento de usar el carro. Necesitarás la velocidad de un caballo- dijo Kedair, ayudando a la mujer a subir a la mejor de sus monturas.

Aniya anudó con fuerza un ancho pedazo de tela y se lo pasó por la cabeza y un brazo: luego tendió los brazos para recoger al bebé.

Ashari se precipitó hacia su hijo y lo besó con lágrimas en los ojos; Kedair hizo lo mismo antes de pasarle Ashzá a la nodriza, quien lo colocó dentro de la tela como si de una hamaca se tratara. Luego dirigió a su montura hacia la puerta que abría el drow.

- ¡ Cuida de nuestro niño, Aniya!- suplicó Ashari.

La nodriza asintió con la cabeza y después espoleó al caballo, que se precipitó calle abajo, hacia las puertas occidentales de Luna Plateada.

-Creo que deberíamos reunirnos con Drizzt y Catti-brie- dijo Kedair.

La hechicera asintió, y echaron a correr hacia palacio.

La ciudad estaba preparada para el ataque. No sería, gracias a Vernelot, un ataque sorpresa como planearon los drows. Los arqueros que asomaban sobre las murallas y los vigías no veían nada en lontananza, a pesar de haber cuarto menguante. Pero los dos elfos oscuros sí los vieron: para sus ojos, la oscuridad no guardaba secretos.

-Ya vienen- dijo Drizzt con expresión sombría.

La dama Alustriel también les había visto. En su carro mágico, sobrevolaba su ciudad atenta a la amenaza.

Los soldados esperaban, tensos, al ejército de drows invisible aún para ellos. Pero no hubieron de esperar mucho.

- ¡Atención, arqueros!- bramó la voz de Drizzt.- ¡Primera andanada... ya!

Miles de saetas atravesaron la noche; pero las sacerdotisas drow estaban preparadas y desviaron la mayoría de los letales proyectiles. A medida que llegaban a la muralla, muchos guerreros drow levitaron sin problema, salvando el obstáculo y aterrizando entre mandobles sobre los soldados de la ciudad.

Alustriel entró en acción, lanzando hechizos contra las sacerdotisas, de lejos los elementos más peligrosos, y dejando a los guerreros a merced de sus tropas.

Kedair, Drizzt y Wulfgar recorrían la muralla enfrentándose a los elfos oscuros que habían volado hasta allí y masacraban a los arqueros; Catti-brie usaba su arco mágico contra aquellos drows que se acercaban volando y Ashari conjuraba contrahechizos que anulaban la facultad de levitar, con lo cual muchos se precipitaban al vacío.

La batalla era un caos; y contra las expectativas de los atacantes, la ciudad se defendía bien. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal como Bethkalú había planeado, y no entendía por qué. De pronto, la sacerdotisa reconoció a Kedair sobre la muralla, y una sed de venganza abrasó sus entrañas; Bethkalú se proyectó sin pensarlo hacia allí, dejando a Demanel con la pregunta de a dónde iba sin responder.

Se plantó ante su hermano pequeño blandiendo su látigo, y lo usó contra él aún antes de tocar con sus pies el suelo. Las cinco cabezas de serpiente clavaron sus venenosos colmillos en la espalda y piernas de Kedair, que la miró furioso y dolorido. Kedair levantó sus katanas al ver que Bethkalú se disponía a repetir su ataque.

-Éste es tu último día de vida, Kedair U´shea- le silbó entre dientes, descargando con furia el látigo contra él.

Kedair movió con rapidez las afiladas hojas, cortando de dos tajos cuatro de las cinco cabezas de sepiente. La quinta la rebanó Drizzt. Bethkalú miró sorprendida al elfo oscuro que había defendido a Kedair, confusa por un momento; pero al ver sus ojos lilas supo de quién se trataba.

-Vaya, vaya- se rió- Los dioses los crían y ellos se juntan...Mejor. Esto sí será matar dos pájaros de un tiro de arco...

La sacerdotisa murmuró un conjuro. Inmediatamente, todas las saetas que yacían en el suelo a su alrededor, se izaron y quedaron suspendidas en el aire con la punta hacia ellos.

- ¡Corre!- gritó Kedair a Drizzt- ¡Ponte a cubierto!

Los dos drows saltaron al nivel inmediatamente inferior de la muralla, con el tiempo justo de parapetarse bajo las escaleras de piedra. Las flechas se estrellaron contra éstas con violencia, para inmediatamente volver a flotar amenazadoramente.

Bethkalú se divertía, se sentía exultante, feliz, veía su triunfo en la mano. Pero de repente, una tremenda fuerza la empujó por la espalda y la hizo caer de bruces. Mientras se incorporaba, vio a Ashari aproximándose a ella.

-¡Déjale!- le gritó a Bethkalú- ¡ Deja a mi marido en paz y enfréntate conmigo, si te atreves!

Bethkalú se puso en pie y se rió de ella, mientras sacaba de su cinturón una daga negra que refulgía con un brillo violeta. Ashari extrajo de su funda la espada drow que Kedair le diera hacía ya tanto, y que ella siempre rehusó cambiar por ninguna otra. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a moverse en círculo, midiéndose.

-Es tu hermano- le dijo Ashari, a quien no entraba en la cabeza la falta de sentimientos de la sociedad drow- ¿es que no significa nada para ti?

Por toda respuesta, Bethkalú se adelantó y trazó un arco con la daga; Ashari saltó rápida hacia atrás, esquivando por poco el filo del arma.

-Sé lo que hicieron contigo- siguió insistiendo Ashari-. Kedair me lo contó. Sé que has conocido el amor, y sé que, cuando lo supieron, te lo arrebataron haciéndote creer que era una debilidad. Le sacrificaron ante tus ojos, diciéndote que eso te haría más fuerte. Pero te engañaron, Bethkalú.

La sacerdotisa repitió el ataque, aunque con menos convicción.

-Renuncia a Lloth- continuó la hechicera-. Ella os envenena, os engaña, quiere que estéis solos. Porque si estáis solos, ella puede manejaros a su antojo. Recuerda lo que sentías por él, Bethkalú, sé que eres capaz de recordarlo. Por eso no toleras las acciones de tu hermano, porque a tí se te negó amar.

Bethkalú dudó. Un brillo de infinita tristeza cruzó sus ojos rojos, y la daga flaqueó en su mano.

Ashari bajó el arma y le tendió su mano, renunciando a toda cautela, imprudentemente.

-Reniega de Lloth, ven con nosotros. Te ofrecemos un mundo mejor, hermana...

La daga cayó de la mano de Bethkalú, que miraba a Ashari llena de dudas. Pero ¿era un ardid? Cuando se disponía a recoger de nuevo el cuchillo, sin saber qué intenciones guardaba, una hermosa drow apareció detrás de Bethkalú y hundió en su espalda una daga igual a la que había caído de la mano de la sacerdotisa.

-Te dije que si me fallabas te aguardaba un destino peor que la muerte- dijo la hermosa drow a Bethkalú, mientras sus ojos se empañaban con la oscuridad eterna-. Y ahora, mata a esos dos renegados.

La mujer drow de crueles aunque bellas facciones refulgía recorrida por una extraña energía. Ashari supo que no era una drow corriente, incluso supo que no era mortal. Reconoció con un estremecimiento a la mismísima Reina Araña, aunque el origen de ese conocimiento lo ignoraba. Lloth arrancó la daga de la espalda de Bethkalú tras la orden, y enfrentó su mirada a Ashari. La sacerdotisa recogió la daga del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, sin más vida que la que el zin –carla le otorgaba, sin más voluntad que la de Lloth, ante la mirada horrorizada de Ashari, que sabía que Bethkalú estaba muerta. Intentó detenerla para proteger a Kedair y a Drizzt. Su magia no sirvió de nada, pues el hechizo del zin-carla emanaba de la propia diosa, otorgándole a ésta el control del cuerpo muerto y las aptitudes que la víctima tenía en vida.

Ashari, al mirar a los profundos y crueles ojos de la Diosa, se vio recorrida de nuevo por aquellas visiones... que ahora tenían sentido. Así iba a matarles Lloth por medio de Bethkalú. Kedair y Drizzt serían acribillados por innumerables flechas, caerían muertos al suelo, cubiertos de sangre... ¡Elige! ¡Renuncia, o no habrá futuro para ninguno de ellos! ¡Debes sacrificarte, pues no puede haber desequilibrio!

Algo la empujó ligeramente, sacándola de su estupor. El unicornio estaba a su lado ahora.

-Hazlo. ¡Hazlo!- le dijo éste- Elige, aenta´ne... Si subes a mi grupa ahora, evitarás sus muertes, porque tú y yo somos un todo... Pero renunciarás a tu vida terrenal...¡Elige!

Ashari no lo pensó dos veces. La visión de Kedair atravesado por las saetas, muerto, era más de lo que podía soportar. Daría gustosa su vida por evitarlo, si era preciso.

Con un rápido y ágil salto se subió a la grupa del unicornio, e inmediatamente sintió una simbiosis completa, ésta vez supo que estaba preparada, entendió la naturaleza de su poder y cuán grande era éste. Y también tuvo miedo, pues le fue revelado el origen de ese poder. Decidió manejarlo sin caer en él, resistiéndose a fundirse con su mitad, sobre la cual se erguía a horcajadas.

A un gesto de su mano, Bethkalú cayó como una marioneta a quien cortaran los hilos, finalizando el zin-carla. Nadie tocaría a su drow.

Drizzt y Kedair aparecieron por la escalera, a cierta distancia por detrás de Lloth. Kedair intentó precipitarse hacia Ashari, pero Drizzt le retuvo a la fuerza, intuyendo quién era aquella drow cuya espalda contemplaba, intuyendo que aquello era más de lo que parecía. Kedair gritó el nombre de su esposa, y al hacerlo, llamó sobre ellos la atención de la despiadada Reina Araña.

Lloth se permitió el lujo de lanzar una mirada llena de burla y malicia a Ashari, sonriéndole con cinismo; ella supo que estaban perdidos, la diosa pretendía no sólo sus muertes, sino arrastrar con ella sus almas a su propio infierno. Ella lo leyó en sus crueles ojos, y no lo iba a tolerar.

Ashari se entregó a su destino para salvarles la vida. Aceptó su destino y ya no se resistió: tomó conciencia de su verdadero ser y se transformó en él, fundiéndose con el unicornio hasta quedar convertida en una mujer drow, una Ashari de salvaje belleza de ébano.

El conocimiento de miles de años, los poderes ultraterrenales y su propia identidad penetraron en su cerebro causándole un espasmo, y recordó quién era y el lugar al que pertenecía. Pero eso causó en ella una profunda desdicha y desesperación.

Tanto Drizzt como Kedair se quedaron atónitos al reconocer en ella a Eilistraee, la diosa de los drows de alineamiento bueno. En el rostro de Kedair se dibujó una expresión de terrible desconcierto.

La Reina Araña centró en ella su atención ahora, con una expresión de fastidio en su hermoso rostro, y Eilistraee recordó el engaño, la trampa en que cayó ingenuamente y que dieron como resultado la pérdida de su identidad, la división de su ser y su venida al mundo terrenal como si de una simple mortal se tratara.

- Sí, has fracasado- le dijo a la pérfida diosa-. Tus maquinaciones dieron resultado, pero sólo has conseguido alejarme veinte años. ¿Qué pretendías hacer con mi pueblo mientras yo no estaba para controlarte? ¡Qué presunción la tuya! Sea lo que sea lo que planeaste, no has tenido tiempo y no podrás hacerlo. He vuelto más fuerte que nunca, Lloth, gracias a tu osadía. Porque he amado a un drow y me he convertido en madre de otro, y eso me hace mucho más peligrosa para tí. No sabes el enorme error que has cometido...

-Bah, siempre tienes que estropearlo todo- le dijo Lloth como si no se tomara en serio sus palabras-. Con las molestias que me tomé...

-Me atrapaste, maldita, me atrapaste y me enviaste a una vida terrenal, quitándome la consciencia de quién era yo... Pero ya no podrás volver a hacerlo. No contabas con que recibiría ayuda.

-Esa Mielikki es una entrometida...

-Ahora, lárgate, Lloth- dijo Eilistraee- Lárgate y llévatelos de aquí, porque no toleraré que sacrifiques a un solo drow en una guerra que tienes perdida. Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, pero no aquí.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Temes acaso que mueran unos cuantos insignificantes drows a resultas de nuestro pulso? Tus escrúpulos son patéticos...

Eilistraee levantó con ira el brazo derecho, y una fuerza invisible pareció inmovilizar a Lloth, que no esperaba semejante reacción.

La buena diosa se giró entonces hacia las hordas que aún luchaban bajo la muralla, sin soltar su presa. Su voz tronó por encima del fragor de la batalla, y a un gesto de su mano izquierda todas las armas se tornaron incandescentes, siendo arrojadas al suelo por sus doloridos portadores.

-¡Volved a vuestra infraoscuridad, drows! Nada tenéis que hacer aquí, si no es que renunciáis a Lloth. ¡Volved a vuestro mundo, que no es éste! Yo, Eilistraee, os lo ordeno... ¡Y Lloth también!- dijo, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a la aludida.

Los drows se detuvieron poco a poco, al reconocer a la deidad que les había hablado, hasta quedar inmóviles y desconcertados. Aunque pocos de ellos eran seguidores de la buena diosa drow, le hicieron caso. Quizá porque Lloth, su diosa, no rebatió sus palabras. Luego, Eilistraee fijó su mirada de fuego de nuevo en la Reina Araña.

-¡Fuera!- bramó al tiempo que la dejaba libre.

Y Lloth simplemente desapareció, en sus labios floreció una sonrisa perversa mientras se desvanecía.

Kedair corrió ahora hasta Eilistraee, la miró con respeto y lágrimas en los ojos y se postró ante ella.

- Ashari…- musitó, no muy seguro de su afirmación.

A ella le tembló la voz, y sus ojos se nublaron como los de él. Por un momento, volvió a ser Ashari.

- Mi amor… - dijo ella, tomándole de las manos e izándole- Tuve que hacerlo, Kedair, tuve que hacerlo para evitar tu destrucción… Perdóname…

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kedair, que en el fondo sabía la temida respuesta, pero que no quería, no soportaba que fuera así.

- ¡Oh, Kedair! Salvándote, he renunciado a ti...Tengo que irme, amor mío. Renuncié a mi vida terrenal para evitar que Lloth os arrastrara... Mi sitio ya no está aquí, pues debo volver a ocupar mi lugar entre los dioses aunque no sea ése mi deseo… ¡Te amo, mi drow, y eso nada puede cambiarlo!

- No… Ashari, no… ¿Qué haré sin ti?- gimió Kedair, desolado.

Ashari le abrazó y le besó en los labios con la desesperación de alguien que sabía que ya no habría un mañana.

- Tienes que cuidar de Ashzá por mí… ¡es tan pequeño!- dijo con voz quebrada cuando separaron sus labios-. Dile siempre que su madre vela por él… Y por tí. Porque, aunque no esté, no dudes que cuidaré de mis drows...

Kedair gimió de nuevo. Ella acarició su rostro, con suavidad. Luego le tomó de las manos. Sólo ella supo lo que le costó pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

-Pero tienes que olvidarme y seguir, Kedair… prométemelo. Son muchos los siglos que te quedan por delante, y ¡tienes que vivir!

- No puedo prometerte eso. Fue a ti a quien entregué mi corazón. Fue por ti por quien lo dejé todo… Nunca dejaré de amarte, Ashari, nunca habrá nadie más para mí, por largos que sean los siglos que me aguardan- dijo él con el alma asomando por sus tristes ojos-. No te vayas... ¡No te vayas!

Ella arreció en su llanto y se recostó contra su hombro, aferrándose a su cuello como para no soltarle jamás, pues las palabras de Kedair se lo ponían todo aún más difícil.

-No me hagas esto, Kedair, ¡tienes que ser fuerte!

-No me pidas que sea fuerte, no cuando me condenas a la soledad.

-Entonces, mi amor… Te esperaré hasta que la muerte te traiga a mí…Te juro que compensaré lo que la vida nos ha estafado con una eternidad juntos... Pero prométeme que no forzarás ese reencuentro.

-Sólo el amor por nuestro hijo y mi responsabilidad hacia él me impedirán que corra a reunirme contigo. Porque vivir ya no merece la pena.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como diamantes líquidos; la diosa sufría a pesar del aura de fortaleza más allá de lo humano, más allá de lo mortal, que irradiaba. Eilistraee sufría porque quería quedarse y vivir una larga vida con Kedair, como lo quiso cuando sólo era Ashari, pero incluso para los dioses hay reglas. Ya por siempre la acompañarían esos sentimientos que formaron parte de ella cuando era humana, esos sentimientos que antes desconocía y que la hacían más noble y más cercana a los mortales. Eso habría de distinguirla en delante de los demás dioses.

-Ah, Drizzt…- se dirigió al segundo drow, que era testigo de la escena desde unos discretos metros.

- Señora- dijo él, postrando una rodilla en el suelo.

- Mi buen drow, ¿cuidarás de ellos por mí, por favor...?

- Desde luego. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte mi salvación y tu sacrificio.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, y su rostro se contrajo de dolor. Volvió a abrirlos poco a poco, y fijó su mirada en Kedair.

-Adiós, amor mío… Si pudiera, cambiaría la eternidad por una vida contigo… Te amo, Kedair…

-Te amo, Ashari…

Y así, Eilistraee, cogida de las manos de su drow y con sus hermosos ojos arrasados de lágrimas, le besó largamente y se desvaneció en el frío viento del amanecer.

Mientras las hordas de drows se alejaban, mientras los soldados de Luna Plateada trasladaban a los heridos y a los muertos, Drizzt guió en silencio a un Kedair abatido y desorientado a la casa junto al palacio. Para él, era como si su amada hubiera muerto. Ya no besaría sus labios, ni abrazaría su cuerpo, ni compartirían su tiempo... Sólo el vacío ocuparía su lugar en la cama cada noche. El tiempo quizá le curara, pensó Drizzt, el tiempo y su hijo; pero nunca sería ya el mismo. Los designios, los juegos caprichosos de los Dioses, ¿quién los entiende? Aunque quizá, hasta ellos mismos son víctimas, a veces, del destino…

Desde entonces, a Eilistraee se la conoce como una diosa melancólica y temperamental, patrona de los drows buenos que han logrado librarse de la red de Lloth y deciden vivir en la superficie. Porque ella amó a un drow y fue madre de otro, de ahí su debilidad por los elfos oscuros que, como su amado, eligen esa difícil vida.

Algunas personas afirman haberla visto en la noche, velando el sueño de grupos de drows de la superficie cuando éstos acampan lejos de casa… Siempre desnuda, con su larga melena blanca cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo, pero con una sencilla espada drow colgando de su cadera. La espada que le regaló Kedair.

Kedair la echó de menos toda su vida, no hubo para él ninguna otra mujer. Vivió rodeado de un halo de perpetua tristeza, y en las pocas ocasiones que sonreía, ya no lo hacía como antes. Pero la leyenda dice que, a veces, cuando la amargura y la infelicidad se hacían insoportables, Kedair subía a una solitaria colina y una estrella descendía hasta él; siempre de noche y hasta que el sol, ese elemento tan ajeno al mundo drow, teñía de rojo el amanecer. Entonces volvía a casa, con su hijo, y por unos días incluso parecía feliz… Pero esto, quizá, sólo es una leyenda.

FIN

Sashka M.


End file.
